


Krähenjunge

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Deutsch | German, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren ist vor kurzem umgezogen und kämpft jetzt mit einer fremden Umgebung, damit, dass seine Eltern ihn ignorieren und am meisten mit seinem allergrößten Geheimnis, welches kurz davor steht von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen gelüftet zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Krähenjunge. Das war mein Name. Ich wusste, wie ich hieß, noch bevor ich meinen Namen lernte. Die Krähen hatten es mir verraten. Der Name, den mir meine Eltern gegeben haben ist Eren, aber mein richtiger Name ist Krähenjunge. Als ich noch ganz klein war, vielleicht gerade mal zwei Monate alt, sprachen sie schon zu mir. Sie gaben mir meinen Namen und waren immer bei mir. Öfter als meine Eltern. Es war ein bisschen, wie als würde ich in zwei Welten leben. Zwei Welten, die nebeneinander existierten, aber ich lebte in beiden. Meine menschlichen Eltern, so nannte ich sie, waren fast nie da. Schon als ich klein war, arbeiteten sie die ganze Zeit. Aber das störte mich nicht. Ich hatte ja meine „anderen Eltern“. Es waren natürlich nicht richtige Eltern, aber sie waren immer für mich da gewesen. Sie brachten mir bei, wie man klettert, wie man sich versteckt, und ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, aber ich glaube sie haben mir auch das Laufen beigebracht. Sie spielten mit mir und halfen mir mich zu wehren. Sie konnten zwar nie richtig Verständnis dafür aufbringen, wieso ich in einem Bett schlief und nicht auf einem Baum, aber sie akzeptierten meine menschlichen Bedürfnisse. Mit fünf Jahren war ich der größte Einzelgänger aus ganz Shiganshina, was aber nicht verwunderlich war. Ich spielte ja nur mit den Krähen. In dieser Zeit verstarb auch die älteste Krähe. An dem Tag, als sie es mir erzählten lief ich weinend heim. Meine Mutter hatte mich in den Arm genommen und gefragt, warum ich weinte. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass er gestorben sei. Sie fragte wer und ich konnte nicht antworten, weil man ihre Namen nicht wirklich aussprechen kann. Sie dachte ich würde irgendeinen Mist erzählen und brachte mich ins Bett. Ich lernte zu akzeptieren, dass meine Krähenfreunde ein wesentlich kürzeres Leben hatten als ich. Ich lernte auch in den darauf folgenden Wochen, dass es keine gute Idee war mit meinen Eltern darüber zu sprechen. Ich erzählte ihnen manchmal, was mir die Krähen erzählt hatten und meine Eltern taten es als Phantasie eines Fünfjährigen ab. Das machte mich traurig und wütend. Als ich in die Schule kam wollte erstmal niemand mit mir befreundet sein. Ich war der Außenseiter. Der Freak. Und das sagten sie mir auch laut und ließen es mich manchmal auch spüren. Ich wandte mich immer mehr von der menschlichen Welt ab und hing immer mehr mit den Krähen rum. Komischerweise waren sie es, die mich zwangen meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Normalerweise kümmerten sie sich nicht, um die Sachen, die Menschen machten, aber sie wussten, dass Noten eine große Rolle spielten. Ich war sieben Jahre alt und in der zweiten Klasse, als ich meinen ersten Freund machte. Ich war gerade auf dem Pausenhof und sprach mit meinem Krähenfreund. Ich gab ihm den Menschennamen Travers, als ich von einem Jungen aus meiner Klasse angesprochen wurde. Ich konnte mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Er lächelte mich an und fragte mich, ob ich sein Freund sein wollte. Ich starrte ihn nur irritiert an, worauf er hinzufügte, dass ich einsam aussah. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Travers um, der sagte: „Sei sein Freund, damit du auf ihn aufpassen kannst, wie wir immer auf dich aufgepasst haben.“ Seit dem Tag liefen wir immer zusammen zur Schule, machten zusammen Hausaufgaben (Es stellte sich heraus, dass er der größte Nerd auf Erden war) und spielten zusammen. Nach einer Woche oder so sagte Travers zu mir, dass ich nach seinem Namen fragen sollte. Ich war verwirrt. Ich kannte ja alle Krähen in der Umgebung und sie kannten mich. Ich war menschlichen Kontakt nicht so gewöhnt und schon gar nicht, nach einem Namen fragen zu müssen. Am nächsten Tag fragte ich ihn und er lachte und sagte, dass ich schon immer hinterm Mond gelebt hätte. Armin war sein Name. Und noch jetzt Jahre später konnte ich mich an diese Tage erinnern. Armin fand irgendwann raus, mit wem ich immer in der Pause sprach. Aber das störte mich nicht. Er lachte mich nicht aus, oder nannte mich einen Freak. Er glaubte mir und blieb weiterhin mein Freund. Zumindest, bis wir weg zogen, wegen dem Job von meinem Dad. Es brach mir das Herz Armin zurück zu lassen, meinen einzigen Freund, aber noch mehr verletzte mich, dass meine Krähenfreunde blieben, wo sie waren. Natürlich waren sie traurig, aber sie konnte nicht einfach weg, von ihrer Heimat. Ich verstand das und fuhr mit meinen menschlichen Eltern in die Fremde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich siebzehn.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich starrte vor mir auf die leere Seite, die mich anschrie, sie wolle bemalt werden. Ich tippte immer wieder mit dem Bleistift auf das Papier ohne jegliche Spur von einer Idee, was ich zeichnen wollte. Man konnte das Ticken der Wanduhr hören und das Summen, dass von dem Aquarium ausging. Meine Langeweile stieg ins unermessliche und ich seufzte genervt. Jetzt waren mal Ferien und ich konnte nichts machen, weil wir gerade umgezogen sind und ich niemanden kenne.

Draußen war es eisekalt und die Haustür hatte nicht auch nur die geringste Chance von mir geöffnet zu werden. Der Gedanke amüsierte mich aus irgendeinem Grund und ich kicherte.

Ich starrte wieder auf das weiße Blatt meines Zeichenblocks und überlegte. Als mir auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht einfallen wollte, was ich malen könnte stand ich auf und beschloss mir was zu essen zu machen. Grisha war schon bei seiner neuen Arbeit und Carla war einkaufen, weswegen ich wie immer alleine im Haus war.

Ich lief die Treppe runter und in das ungewohnte Wohnzimmer. Früher wohnten wir in einer Wohnung mit einem Balkon, wo sich die Krähen tummelten. Ich hatte praktisch auf dem Balkon gelebt. Jetzt hatten wir ein kleines Reihenhaus in einer ruhigen, friedlichen Straße. Mein Zimmer hatte gerade mal 11 Quadratmeter. Dafür war das Wohnzimmer etwas größer. Von dem Zimmer aus, konnte man in eine offene Küche gehen. Die war aber ziemlich klein. Meine Eltern hatten ihr Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock.

Ich ging in die Küche und machte den Kühlschrank auf. Nichts. Ich seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Stimmt ja, Carla war gerade einkaufen. Entweder ich wartete, oder ging etwas Kleines einkaufen. Ich wog die Möglichkeiten ab und entschied mich nach längerem Überlegen, etwas essen zu gehen.

Ich lief wieder in mein Zimmer, schnappte mir die neuen Haustürschlüsse und meinen Geldbeutel und ging aus dem Haus. Ich schloss die Tür ab und lief die Straße hinunter. Dann blieb ich stehen. Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo ich hin musste. Ich sah mich um. In dieser Straße wohnte nicht viele Leute, weswegen es totenstill war. Keine Autos fuhren, man konnte nur das miauen einer Katze hören.

Ich stieß ein leises Zischen aus. Das war ein Ruf, an Krähen. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte ich flattern hören. Vor mir in der Luft flog sie und schaute sich nach dem Artgenossen um, der gerufen hatte. Ich zischte nochmal. Verwirrt landete sie auf der Straße. Als sie mich sah, wollte sie schon weg fliegen, aber ich sprach sie an.

„Hey, warte mal.“ Die Krähe erstarrte und starrte mich an.

„Wow, warte mal. Du kannst mit uns sprechen.“ Ich nickte.

„Ich bin gerade hier eingezogen und habe Hunger. Weißt du, wo ich etwas essen kann? Einen Menschenplatz.“Der Vogel schnalzte mit seiner kleinen Zunge.

„Natürlich. Aber woher hast du das gelernt?“

„Ich konnte das schon immer. Kannst du mir jetzt einen Platz zum essen zeigen?“

„Komm, es ist gar nicht weit.“ Sie hüpfte vor mir her.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Name?“

„Krähenjunge.“

„Passt. Es ist gleich hier um die Ecke. Ich muss jetzt los, den anderen von dir erzählen. Pass auf dich auf und nimm dich vor den Raben in Acht. Die sind hier ganz fies.“

„Woher weißt du, dass hier die Krähen anders sind, als anderswo?“

„Ich bin eine Wanderkrähe.“

„Dann sehe ich dich nicht wieder?“

„Nein. Ich muss jetzt jedenfalls los.“ Damit flog sie davon.

Ich drehte mich um und ging um die Ecke. Aber ich lief in eine Wand. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Ich fiel nach hinten auf den Boden und rieb meine Nase, die höllisch schmerzte.

„Pass doch auf.“, sagte eine kalte Stimme.

Ich schaute auf und direkt in graublaue Augen hinein.

„E-Entschuldigung.“, stammelte ich und schaute ihn mir genauer an.

Er war ungefähr in meinem Alter und hatte blasse Haut. Er war klein. Ziemlich klein. Sein Gesicht war von schwarzen Haaren umrahmt, die ihm über ein Auge fielen und hinten in einem Pferdeschwanz endeten. Trotz der Kälte waren die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hoodies hochgekrempelt. Er schaute mich genervt an.

„Stehst du endlich auf, oder willst du mich noch für die nächsten Jahre so anstarren."

Verlegen stand ich schnell auf und klopfte meine Hose sauber. Als ich fertig damit war wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Ähm, also… Ich…“ Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Lass mich einfach vorbei, Kind.“

Ich bemerkte, dass ich ihm im Weg stand. Schnell machte ich einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn vorbei zu lassen.

„Entschuldigung.“, sagte ich hastig.

Er rollte abermals mit den Augen und mit einem „Tch.“, lief er an mir vorbei.

Ich starrte ihm hinterher. Was für ein unfreundlicher Mensch. Oder war ich wirklich so schlimm? Ich hatte schließlich fast keine Erfahrungen mit anderen Menschen. Ich dachte darüber eine Weile nach, bis mein Magen knurrte und mich daran erinnerte, dass ich mir eigentlich etwas zu essen kaufen wollte.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in das kleine Geschäft hinein. Hier war die Straße etwas belebter und ständig fuhren Autos vorbei. Ich fühlte mich hier wohler. Ich war ein reines Stadtkind und die Stille in meiner jetzigen Wohngegend nicht gewöhnt.

Ich schritt den kleinen Laden mit genau zwanzig Schritten ab und entschied mich, mir eine Limonade und ein Brot mit Schinken zu kaufen. Der Schinken sah höchst verdächtig und unfrisch aus, aber was sollte man auch erwarten. Ich bezahlte und verließ den Laden wieder. Rein in die stechend kalte Luft.

Plötzlich musste ich an vorhin denken. Wie ich vor meinem Zeichenblock saß und mir vorgenommen hatte nicht auch nur einen Schritt aus der Haustür raus zu gehen. Tja, so konnte man sich irren.

Ich beschloss ein wenig durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Ich lief die Straße mit dem Miniladen runter und bog rechts ab. Ich kam an eine größere Kreuzung. Instinktiv hielt ich nach Krähen Ausschau sah aber keine. Ich blieb stehen und wartete, bis die Ampel grün wurde. Die Abgase der Autos stachen mir in die Nase und ließen mich an Zuhause denken. Ich lief weiter. Langsam kam ich in immer belebtere Gegenden. Natürlich prägte ich mir den Weg zurück gut ein.

Nach einer guten Stunde sah ich ein großes Gebäude. Es war die Schule. Ich erschauderte und drehte um.

Die Schule war noch nie ein Ort gewesen, wo ich mich besonders wohl fühlte. Sie war mit Erinnerungen an Mobbing verbunden, was auch Prügeleien beinhaltet.

Mit großen Schritten machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle, die ich beim Vorbeigehen gesehen hatte. Ich las den Busfahrplan und stellte fest, dass der nächste Bus in zehn Minuten kam. Aber es war nicht der richtige. Den Bus, den ich nehmen musste kam erst in 45 Minuten. Mein Auge zuckte genervt. Laufen wäre fast genauso schnell, aber meine Füße taten weh und ich hatte keine Lust mehr rum zu laufen.

Ich setzte mich auf die Bank an der Haltestelle und wartete. Meine Eltern würden mich so wie so nicht vermissen. Die Arbeit von Grisha dauerte bis Spätabends und wie ich Carla kannte hatte sie ein tolles Schuhgeschäft gefunden und war auch erst spät zu Hause.

Mir wurde langweilig und ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche um ein bisschen zu spielen. Ich beschäftigte mich fast nie mit meinem Handy, aber ohne Armin oder meinen Krähenfreunden hatte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, weshalb mein ganzer Speicherplatz voll mit Spielen war. Aber selbst das wurde langweilig.

Ich schaute durch die Gegend und mein Blick fiel auf eine Straßenlaterne, wo ein einzelner Vogel saß. Ich schaute genauer hin und war ein wenig enttäuscht, als ich feststellen musste, dass es keine Krähe war.

Endlich kam der Bus und ich stieg ein. Vom hintersten Sitz aus konnte man alle Leute im Bus sehen. Es klingt ein wenig gruselig, aber es war irgendwie mein Hobby Leute zu beobachten. Ich zeichnete sie auch gerne. Es war mir lieber sie an zu schauen, als mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah die Straßen in denen ich gerade entlang spaziert war an mir vorbei sausen. Das Brummen des Motors machte mich müde. Hin und wieder hielt der Bus und eine einzelne Person stieg aus. Sie alle hatten dicke Mäntel an und kamen anscheinend von der Arbeit mit ihren schweren Aktentaschen.

Inzwischen waren alle ausgestiegen und ich saß alleine im stillen Bus. Ich klopfte aus Spaß auf die Sitze und eine Staubwolke erhob sich. Angeekelt stand ich auf und hielt mich an einer Stange fest. Sie schafften es nicht einmal die Sitze hin und wieder ab zu saugen. Ich wartete und irgendwann kam ich zu meiner Haltestelle. Ich drückte auf den Knopf und stieg aus, als der Busfahrer hielt und die Türen öffnete. Ich stand neben dem kleinen Laden, in dem ich mir zuvor das Schinkenbrot gekauft hatte.

Ich lief den restlichen Weg nach Hause und dachte über den ereignislosen Tag nach und irgendwie freute ich mich doch ein wenig auf die Schule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist ein bisschen langweilig, aber er hat Levi getroffen! Mit Pferdeschwanz, weil Baum.


	3. Chapter 3

Energie rauschte durch meinen Körper und die Nervosität ließ mich zittern. Mein erster Tag an der neuen Schule. Es war Dienstag, weil der Montag noch Ferien gewesen waren. Also nur vier Tage bis zum Wochenende.

In den letzten Tagen wäre ich fast vor Langeweile gestorben. Schon zweimal hatte ich alle meine Computerspiele durchgespielt und das ganze Haus, als auch jeden einzelnen Gegenstand darin hunderte Mal gezeichnet. Okay, das war übertrieben, aber ich musste mir sogar zwei neue Zeichenblöcke kaufen. Mir war natürlich klar, dass wenn ich in der Schule sein würde, dass die Freude verfliegen würde und ich wieder vor Langeweile sterben würde, aber trotzdem machte mich die Abwechslung, die bald zum Alltag werden würde glücklich.

In Rekordgeschwindigkeit zog ich mich an. Dann zog ich mich wieder aus, weil ich vergessen hatte zu duschen. Ich blieb einen Moment im Bad stehen und rief mich selbst zur Ordnung. Ich schloss meine Augen und schnaufte einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und stellte das Wasser auf genau die richtige Temperatur, was in meinem Fall hieß, dass das Wasser so heiß war, dass es anderen Leuten die Haut mit weggewaschen hätte. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und genoss den Moment Ruhe, den ich hatte, bevor mein Tag richtig losgehen würde.

Nachdem ich mich ausgiebig gesäubert hatte, zog ich meine Klamotten wieder an. Ich versuchte im Spiegel mein Haar zu richten, musste aber nach ein paar Minuten aufgeben. Meine braunen Haare standen jetzt nur noch mehr ab. Verzweifelt unternahm ich einen letzten Versuch meine Frisur zu zähmen und scheiterte wieder.

Ich ging jetzt auf eine neue Schule und wollte einen guten ersten Eindruck machen. Auch wenn es mich früher nicht wirklich gestört hatte, wollte ich nicht wieder als Außenseiter enden. Und damals hatte es mir nichts ausgemacht, weil ich alle Krähen aus der Stadt kannte. Hier kannte ich absolut niemanden.

Ich schaute mich noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an. Meine grünen Augen glitzerten aufgeregt und meine Haut war glatt und gebräunt. Warum war meine Haut gebräunt? Merkwürdig. In Shiganshina schien nur wenig die Sonne und beide meine Eltern waren ziemlich blass. Ich überlegte eine Weile sinnlos herum. Dann nickte ich angesichts meines ordentlichen Aussehens, von den Haaren mal abgesehen, zufrieden und verließ das Badezimmer.

Die Vorfreude auf meinen ersten Schultag war fast wie verflogen. Jetzt war ich wieder mein altes ich. Jemand der bis in den späten Nachmittag schlief und die Schule hasste. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, wie die anderen Schüler auf mich reagieren würden. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung und hoffte einfach, dass ich von meinen Gesprächen mit Armin genug gelernt hatte.

Ich machte wieder den Kühlschrank auf und fasste mir an den Kopf. Er war immer noch leer. Was zum Teufel hatte Carla nur gekauft? Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und überlegte mir, wie das Essen in der Schule wohl schmecken würde. An meiner alten Schule war es ungenießbar gewesen. So klischeehaft pappemäßig. Mich schauderte es bei dem Gedanken daran.

Ich schloss die Kühlschranktür und schulterte meinen Schulrucksack. Auf in eine neue Welt. Ich gebe ja zu, ich war ein bisschen weltfremd. Was heißt hier ein bisschen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung vom Leben! Na egal. Es ist nie zu spät etwas zu lernen.

Ich öffnete die Haustür und blinzelte der Sonne entgegen. Der Weg zur Bushaltestelle war kurz und auf den Bus musste ich auch nicht lange warten. Mit in dem Bus saßen jede Menge Grundschulkinder und ich musste kurz an meine eigene Grundschulzeit erinnern.

Ich war in der Grundschule immer ein ausnehmend mittelmäßiger Schüler gewesen. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass Krähen einem einfach nicht die binomischen Formeln erklären können. Natürlich hatten wir in der Grundschule noch keine binomischen Formeln gemacht, aber auch einfache mathematische Sachen kam nicht in Frage für meine Freunde, geschweige denn inomische Formeln. Ich schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an eine rechnende Krähe.Die schwarzen Vögel waren schlecht in Mathe, was aber unter Vögeln nicht weiter schlimm ist.

Als ich Armin kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sich alles geändert, auch meine Noten. Die Grundschulkinder stiegen aus und jetzt waren nur noch ein paar ältere Schüler da. Ich suchte mir für den Rest der Fahrt einen Sitzplatz und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Die Straßen waren mit Schnee bedeckt und ich stellte mir vor, wie es zu einem riesigen Unfall kam. Eine Massenkarambolage. Meine Tagträumereien hatte ich mir angewöhnt, weil ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Und in diesen Phantasien war ich immer der Held. Ich hatte Superkräfte und zog Menschen aus den zerquetschten Autos. Eine Tür war verklemmt und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Ich spannte meine Muskeln an und riss das ganze Auto auseinander, um den Menschen darin zu retten.

Ich wurde aus meinem Tagtraum gerissen, als der Bus an der Schule hielt. Schnell stieg ich aus, bevor sich die Türen wieder schließen konnten und ich noch eine Runde fahren durfte.

Jetzt stand ich vor dem großen grauen Gebäude, was einen riesigen Schatten über die Eingangstür warf. Nicht gerade ansprechend. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und machte mich auf den Weg zum Sekretariat. Ich klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Es war ein sehr kleiner Raum, in dem eine unfreundlich aussehende Dame hinter einem Schreibtisch saß.

„Guten Morgen. Ich bin ein neuer Schüler und wollte mir meinen Stundenplan und die Informationszettel holen.“

Plötzlich lächelte die Frau und sah auf einmal ganz lieb aus.

„Natürlich. Komm näher. Hier ist der Plan.“ Sie hielt mir einen blaues Blatt Papier entgegen.

„Und hier sind die Informationszettel.“ Jetzt holte sie drei zusammen getackerte Blätter hervor.

„Da steht drauf, welche Lehrer du hast, die Hausordnung und in welcher Klasse du bist und so weiter. Lies es dir am Besten in der Pause durch.“

Ich lächelte zurück und sagte: „Danke.“

„Warte noch kurz.“

Ich blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Bürostuhl um, zu dem Schrank, der hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. Und ich schwöre es sah so aus, als wäre sie nur Sekretärin geworden, weil es ihr so viel Spaß macht auf dem schwarzen Stuhl rum zu rollern. Sie machte den Schrank auf und zog etwas daraus hervor. Überraschenderweise war es eine Tafel Schokolade.

„Ich freu mich immer so, wenn neue Schüler kommen. Ich hol jemanden aus deiner Klasse, der dich rumführt okay?“

Ich nickte verdutzt und bedankte mich nochmal, als ich die Schokolade entgegen nahm. Die Frau drückte auf einen Knopf und sprach in eine Art Mikro: „Connie Springer bitte ins Sekretariat kommen.“

Ich musste an unsere alte Sekretärin denken und daran, wie derjenige der aufgerufen wurde zusammen gezuckt ist. Ich wartete nur eine Minute, dann ging auch schon die Tür ohne jegliche Vorwarnung auf und ein glatzköpfiger Junge kam herein gesprungen.

„Guten Morgen!“ Er sah fröhlich aus.

„Was gibt’s?“, fragte er und schaute erwartungsvoll die Sekretärin an.

Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick dieser Junge. Mit seiner Glatze und dem anscheinend angeklebten Grinsen.

„Guten Morgen Connie. Das ist Eren Jäger. Er ist neu. Könntest du ihn bitte rumführen?“

„Aber klar doch!“

Er lächelte mich an und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich nahm sie zögernd und spürte den kräftigen Händedruck.

„Hi, Eren.“

„Hi“, murmelte ich zurück und musste mich beherrschen ihm nicht zu sagen, dass mein eigentlicher Name Krähenjunge war.

„Komm, wir fangen am besten mit der Aula an.“

„Okay.“

Die Sekretärin schaute Connie streng an.

„Bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn habt ihr im Klassenzimmer zu sein. Kein Schule schwänzen!“

Connie stöhnte auf und winkte ihr nur zu. Dann traten wir auf den immer voller werdenden Flur. Sofort wurde ich mit Fragen bombardiert, während wir den Flur hinunter gingen.

„Und? Warum seid ihr umgezogen? Wie wars denn so in deiner alten Schule? Hast du gute Noten? Spielst du irgendwelche Instrumente? Ich spiele kein einziges. Ich bin so unmusikalisch, wie eine Heuschrecke. Das sagt Sasha immer. Magst du Hunde? Ach übrigens, das ist die Aula.“

Er redete in einem Schwall weiter und zeigte immer wieder auf einzelne Räume, und erklärte hier und da etwas mit einem Wort. Auf seine Fragen antwortete ich sehr kurz und knapp, bevor auch schon die nächste kam. Ich hörte nicht wirklich zu, sondern versank in meinen eigenen Gedanken. Ich stellte mir vor, dass ich wie meine Krähenfreunde fliegen konnte. Von so weit oben konnte man den Horizont als klare glatte Linie erkennen. Ich breitete die Arme aus und ließ mich auf einem Windstrom treiben. Die Luft zischte an mir vorbei und ich schloss die Augen.

„Hey. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Ich blinzelte und schaute auf. Connie lachte.

„Oh, man. Du warst gerade ganz schön weg getreten. Hat mirn bisschen Angst gemacht.“

„Tschuldige“, murmelte ich.

„No Problem, Kumpel“, antwortete er und klopfte mir auf den Rücken.

„Wie schon gesagt, das ist unser Klassenzimmer.“

Er ging zur offen stehenden Tür hinein und zog mich mit.

„Hey, Connie!“

Das war anscheinend einer seiner Freunde. Er hatte zweifarbiges Haar. Unten braun und oben eine Art blonden Undercut. Es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus. Sein Gesicht erinnerte mich ein bisschen an ein Pferd und ich mochte Pferde nicht.

„Hi, Jean! Das ist Eren. Er ist neu.“Jean schaute mich kurz an.

„Wow, da hat aber jemand wildes Haar.“

Ich zischte ihn an. Dann fiel mir ein, dass man das nur unter Krähen so machte. Ich senkte meinen Blick. Jean lachte dreckig. Aus irgendeinem Grund ging mir dieses Geräusch so dermaßen auf die Nerven.

„Halt den Mund.“, murmelte ich und blinzelte ihn wütend an.

Connie hörte mich und grinste.

„Keine Sorge, er ist nicht so schlimm, wie er auf den ersten Blick wirkt.“ Jean hörte auf zu Lachen.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte er und seine Augen verengten sich.

Connie hob die Hände beschwichtigend, das Grinsen immer noch da.

„Is ja gut, wir wollen doch den Neuling nicht erschrecken.“

Ich schaute wieder auf den Boden. Hinter Jean tauchten noch weitere Menschen auf und meine Hand fing leicht an zu zucken.

„Connie!“, schrie ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einer… Kartoffel? In der Hand.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Glatzkopf. Ich schaute stumm zu, während Jean mit der Zunge schnalzte. Die zweite Person, die gekommen war, hatte schwarze Haare und ganz viele Sommersprossen. Er lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Hallo, ich bin Marco. Das da ist Sasha.“ Ich nickte ihm zu.

Zu viele Leute. Ich wurde langsam nervös. Hinter Marco tauchten noch zwei Leute auf.

„Hi, ich bin Reiner.“ Ich schüttelte seine große, warme Hand. Neben ihm stand ein groß gewachsener dunkelhaariger Junge.

„Ich heiße Berthold.“

Seine Hand war eher dünn, aber auch warm. Ich gab ein kleines Hi von mir und schaute zu, wie Sasha und Connie auf dem Boden um die Kartoffel kämpften. Das ging eine Weile so weiter. Ich war mir der Gegenwart der anderen überbewusst und es war mir unangenehm bei so vielen Menschen zu sein.

„Komm, du kannst neben mir sitzen.“, sagte Marco und ich folgte ihm zu den hinteren Reihen.

Ich saß links neben ihm. Rechts von ihm Jean, der Marco immer wieder komische Blicke zu warf. Connie und Sasha hatten ihre Kartoffel bei dem Kampf auf den Boden fallen lassen und stritten sich jetzt freundschaftlich darum, wer Schuld daran war, dass niemand mehr das Gemüse essen konnte.

„Oh mein Gott, Connie! Unser Freund ist gefallen! Wortwörtlich!“

Berthold unterhielt sich mit Reiner, Marco las in einem Buch und Jean beobachtete ihn dabei. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich würde mit den Leuten hier zurechtkommen und hatte mich beruhigt. Bis jetzt hatte mich noch niemand einen Freak genannt und ich war froh. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, wo der Lehrer reinkam.

Er sah streng aus. Er war groß, hatte blaue Augen, über denen dicke Augenbrauen prangten und sein blondes Haar war gepflegt nach hinten gekämmt. Ich stellte mir gerade vor, wie der Lehrer sogar seine Augenbrauen kämmte und zur Seite gelte. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Er legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und klatsche dann in die Hände, um die Klasse zur Ruhe zu bringen. Alle setzten sich schnell hin und nahmen ihre Sachen aus den Schultaschen.

„Guten Morgen. Zuerst möchte ich euch einen neuen Schüler vorstellen. Stehen sie bitte auf, Mr. Jäger?“

Ich erhob mich und stand nervös da, das Lachen war mir im Hals stecken geblieben.

„Möchten sie uns etwas über sich erzählen?“ Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dann dürfen sie sich wieder setzen. Mein Name ist übrigens Erwin Smith.“ Ich nahm schnell wieder meinen Platz ein und versank fast im Stuhl vor Erleichterung.

Dann redete Herr Smith über irgendeine Schulveranstaltung, aber ich hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu, sondern war wieder in meiner Phantasiewelt, in der ich diesmal über Wasser laufen konnte und ein kleines Mädchen vor dem Ertrinken rettete. Die salzige Luft der See stieg mir in die Nase und ich konnte die Bewegung des Wassers unter meinen Füßen spüren.

Aber schon wieder musste ich in die Wirklichkeit zurückkommen, als mich Marco mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß. Ich schaute zu ihm rüber.

„Hey, Eren. Willst du in der Mittagspause mit uns rum hängen?“ Ich nickte ihm zu.

Er freute sich offensichtlich und lächelte mich an. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Unterricht und ich tat wieder, was auch immer ich tat. Nach einer Doppelstunde Englisch ging es mit Mathe weiter. Auch eine Doppelstunde, die ich mit Connie und Marco teilte. Connie fragte mich die ganze Zeit über meine alte Gegend aus und Marco gab hin und wieder einen Kommentar ab.

Ich begann langsam meinen Verstand an zu zweifeln. Ich meine, wie hatte ich mich jemals auf Schule freuen können. Inzwischen schien es mir wie eine Unmöglichkeit auch nur die kleinste positive Seite an Schule zu sehen. Nicht mal die Leute, die ich heute kennen gelernt hatte konnten mich dazu bringen mich auf die Schule zu freuen. Dafür waren zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen damit verbunden.

In Mathe verlief alles gut. Meine Lehrerin war ziemlich verrückt, aber es ging. Ich schaffte es, keine Panikattacke zu bekommen, als sie mich umarmte und auch sonst konnte ich vermeiden den anderen zu nahe zu kommen. In diesem Umarmungsmoment war ich so froh, dass ich nur vier Tage anstatt fünf hier verbringen musste. Ich hätte fast geweint vor Dankbarkeit.

Nach der sechsten Stunde hatten wir endlich eine Stunde Zeit zu tun und zu lassen, was wir wollten. Ich wartete im Klassenzimmer, bis alle draußen waren und packte dann mein Zeug zusammen. Ich war müde von dem vielen menschlichen Kontakt und hatte keine Lust, auch noch die restlichen drei Stunden hier sein zu müssen. Es war absolut grauenhaft. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich mich in bestimmten Situationen verhalten sollte.

Ich machte meinen Rucksack zu und stand seufzend auf, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und freute mich jetzt darauf mein Geld für ungenießbares Mensaessen aus zu geben. Ich wusste natürlich nicht, ob es wirklich so schlimm war, aber ich machte mir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen. Meine Französischlehrerin schaute mich schon böse an, weil ich so lange brauchte. Deshalb flüchtete ich fast aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draußen wurde ich von Connie und den anderen abgefangen.

„Eren. Was hast du denn da drinne gemacht?“

Connie schlug mir kumpelhaft auf den Rücken. Ich zuckte zusammen und zupfte nervös an meinen Ärmeln.

„Ähm…“

Connie griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich hinter her, als die Gruppe von Jugendlichen sich ihren Weg den Flur runter bahnten.

Marco lachte und sagte: „Wir gehen nicht in die Mensa. Keine Angst. Das Essen da ist grauenhaft.“

Bingo.

„Wir dachten uns, wir könnten Döner kaufen gehen.“ Ich war erleichtert.

Connie lachte auch und zusammen verließen wir das Schulgebäude. Sobald ich aus dem Schulgebäude trat wusste ich, was ich gerne machen würde. Geradewegs wieder rein gehen. Überall saßen Krähen. Ich wollte nicht, dass die anderen mich mit so vielen Vögeln sahen. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich dem entgehen könnte.

„Hey, Leute. Ich hab was drin vergessen. Geht einfach ohne mich.“

Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf und lachte verlegen. Dann drehte ich mich um und rannte wieder hinein. Die anderen blieben erst einmal perplex stehen, dann schüttelten sie ihre Köpfe und gingen nach links die Straße runter. Ich wartete noch zwei Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich weg waren. Vorsichtig steckte ich meinen Kopf in die kühle Luft draußen. Alle Schüler waren schon weg, ich hatte im Klassenzimmer sehr lange gewartet. Einen Schritt nach draußen. Noch einen.

„Hey, Leute.“

Die Krähen drehten alle ihre Köpfe zu mir. Ich stand da und beobachtete vorsichtig ihre Reaktion. Sie hüpften alle auf einmal auf mich zu.

„Krähenjunge!“, wurde von allen Seiten gerufen.

„Hey, Leute.“

Das hatte sich schnell rumgesprochen. Aber Krähen waren schon immer gesprächig und hatten eine Woche Zeit, die Nachricht weiter zu geben. Sie scharten sich um mich.

„Was wollen wir unternehmen?“ Sie legten ihre Köpfe schräg. Ich hatte absolut keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Ähm… Keine Ahnung?“ Eine kleinere Krähe hüpfte auf meine Schulter.

„Jetzt ist Krähenjunge hier, dann müssen wir die Gelegenheit auch nutzen. Kommt lasst uns Fangen spielen!“ Ich hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich… wollte eigentlich mit meinen Freunden etwas essen.“

Die Krähen krächzten empört. Sie riefen, dass das unhöflich sei.

„Ich könnte euch vielleicht Geschichten erzählen. Wie wärs?“

Sie stimmten zu, also suchte ich mir die nächste Bank auf dem verlassenen Pausenhof und setzte mich. Die Krähen saßen auf dem Boden, auf der Bank und auf mir. Ich fühlte mich keineswegs bedrängt, da ich das ja gewöhnt war, anders, als bei Menschen. Dann unterhielt ich mich mit ihnen. Natürlich waren sie neugierig. Ich meine es passiert ja nicht alle Tage, dass ein Mensch die Krähensprache sprechen kann, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen würden, wenn sie merkten, wie uninteressant ich in Wirklichkeit war.

Ich erzählte ihnen von meinem alten Zuhause, von den Krähen dort, von den Hochhäusern und hin und wieder einen Kräheninsider, oder den besten Witz aus meiner alten Stadt.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde sagte ich: „Tut mir leid, ich muss wieder los. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Wir sehen uns sicher wieder.“

Die Krähen flogen auf und zerstreuten sich ohne sich zu verabschieden. Wir würden uns so wie so häufig genug sehen. Ich schaute ihnen nach und lief dann wieder zum Eingang. Meine Schultasche hatte ich im Gang liegen lassen.

Ich war zufrieden mit mir selbst. Ich hatte das erste Treffen ohne Zwischenfälle geschafft. Und mit Zwischenfällen meine ich, dass mich jemand sieht.

Wie es der Zufall wollte kamen die anderen auch gerade zurück. Sie winkten mir zu und ich winkte halbherzig zurück. Wir trafen uns am Tor und gingen gemeinsam in unsere nächsten Kurse. Wir hatten viele Klassen gemeinsam, aber in einer war ich mit Jean und Reiner alleine. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich hatte ein wenig Angst davor. Aber das war erst Morgen, also brauchte ich mir in diesem Moment noch keine großen Gedanken darum zu machen.

Ich blieb den anderen gegenüber distanziert, aber sie schienen sich nicht daran zu stören. Sie versuchten immer mich mit ein zu schließen und das fand ich wirklich nett.

Glücklich fuhr ich mit dem Bus nach Hause und als ich ankam zeichnete ich viele neue Gesichte in meinen Zeichenblock.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich saß wieder in meinem leeren Zimmer. Ich hatte den ersten Schultag überstanden und saß jetzt an meinem Schreibtisch mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte, die Arme hingen nach unten.

Ich war nicht mehr gewöhnt den ganzen Tag zu lernen. Aber das war eine Normalität nach den Ferien. Ich blieb einige Minuten so sitzen, bevor ich mich aufraffte und meine Hausaufgaben machte. Ich redete mir selbst ein, dass wenn ich schneller fertig werden würde, dass ich dann schneller ins Bett könnte. Mein Kopf hob sich nur schwer. Ich holte meine Bücher aus der Tasche.

Meine Eltern hatte ich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und sie waren immer noch nicht zu Hause. Es machte mich traurig, dass meine Mutter nach der Schule nicht da war, um mich zu fragen, wie mein erster Tag war. Sie hatte mich nicht angelächelt und hatte mir auch kein Glas Orangensaft in die Hand gedrückt und mich gefragt, ob ich neue Freunde getroffen hatte. Denn sie war nicht da gewesen.Stattdessen saß ich alleine am Küchentisch und hatte ein Glas Leitungswasser getrunken, weil unser Kühlschrank immer noch leer war.

Ich schob die bedrückenden Gedanken beiseite und machte mich an die Arbeit.

Ich wurde aus meiner Konzentration gerissen, als ich ein Pochen an meiner Scheibe hörte. Ich stand auf, um nach zu schauen, was es war. Dabei konnte ich es mir fast denken. Draußen saß eine Krähe auf dem Schutzgeländer vor dem Fenster. Ich lächelte. Ich freute mich über Besuch. Oh mein Gott, jetzt klang ich schon, wie eine Oma, deren Enkel oder auch Kinder sie nie besuchten.

Ich öffnete das Fenster und sofort war siedrinnen. Es war eine weibliche Krähe.

„Hi.“, sagte sie.

Mehr nicht. Ich stand da und wusste nicht so recht, was sie wollte. Ich schloss das Fenster vorläufig wieder, weil es langsam kalt wurde. Die Temperaturen waren immer noch nicht über 0 Grad.

Der Vogel schaute sich im Zimmer um, hüpfte herum, begutachtete meine Sachen und pickte sie auch neugierig an. Ich ließ sie einfach machen und setzte mich wieder an meinen Schreibtisch und beobachtete sie. Als das schwarze Tier fertig war drehte es sich zu mir um.

„Ich wollte dich einfach mal besuchen kommen.“

„Aha.“

Die Krähe hüpfte auf meinen Schreibtisch.

„Erzähl mir was von deiner alten Heimat. Wie waren die Krähen dort?“

Sie war heute anscheinend nicht dabei gewesen, und jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdachte, hatte ich sie auch nicht gesehen. Ich lächelte wieder und erzählte ihr von den zwei Welten und den Schwierigkeiten, die ich hatte in beiden zurechtkommen zu müssen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf schräg gelegt und hörte mir aufmerksam zu. Wir kamen in ein Gespräch über Brot. Klingt komisch, aber da ich mehr von Krähen aufgezogen wurde, als von Menschen hatte ich eine Vorliebe für Brot entwickelt. Irgendwann kannte ich auch ihren Namen. Annie. So ungefähr jedenfalls. Wie gesagt, man kann Krähennamen nicht wirklich aussprechen.

Sie erzählte mir noch die besten fünf Krähenwitze, bevor sie wieder ging. Ich beendete meine Hausaufgaben um ein Uhr nachts und war zufrieden mit mir. Nachdem ich den Wecker gestellt hatte, legte ich mich auf mein Bett. Es war noch mein Kinderbett und eigentlich schon zu klein. Aber das hatte mir nie etwas ausgemacht. Deshalb hingen meine Füße hinten raus. Und so lag ich noch etwas wach und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach.

 

Ich wurde von einem schrillen Pfeifen geweckt. Meine Augen öffneten sich, aber ich konnte fast nichts sehen, weil der Schlaf noch in ihnen festhing. Ich hob die rechte Hand und rieb mir ausgiebig die Augen. Dann schlug ich mit voller Wucht auf meinen Wecker und ließ meine Hand wieder schlaff neben mir fallen. Ich schloss die Augen wieder, bevor mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass ein Frühstück vor dem Unterricht nicht schlecht wäre. Ich hatte ja am Vortag kaum etwas gegessen.

Mit schlaffen Bewegungen setzte ich mich auf. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Schule, aber wem erzähle ich das? Ich habe noch nie Lust auf Schule gehabt, außer einer peinlichen Ausnahme, über die ich nie wieder sprechen wollte.

Ich rieb mir abermals die Augen und blieb einen kurzen Moment sitzen und bereitete mich mental darauf vor in Kürze auf zu stehen. Dann wuchtete ich mich hoch und tapste ins Bad. Nach einer kurzen, kalten Dusche ging es mir schon besser. Danach ging ich mechanisch zum Zähneputzen über, bevor ich mich in die Küche begab und etwas zu Essen suchte.

Fehlanzeige. Schon wieder. Langsam ging mir das auf die Nerven. Dann hätte ich gar nicht so früh aufstehen brauchen. Ich packte wieder Geld ein und machte mich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle.

Auf dem Weg dorthin sah ich Annie. Sie kam auf mich zu und flatterte auf meine Schulter. Wir sagten nichts. Ich setzte mich an die Bushaltestelle und wartete.

„Hey, schau mal den Freak an.“

Ich zuckte zusammen, schaute aber nicht auf. Annie drehte langsam den Kopf. Meine Augen waren starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Ich kann gehen, wenn du willst.“, bot sie mir an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon okay.“, sagte ich leise.

Ich konnte Gelächter hören und sank noch tiefer in meinen Sitz. Jetzt würden sie das wahrscheinlich weiter erzählen. Der Junge mit der Krähe auf der Schulter. Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass einer der Jungen von hinten gekommen war. Ich spürte nur, wie mir jemand in den Rücken stieß.

Ich keuchte überrascht und fiel nach vorne. Annie flatterte wild mit den Flügeln, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ich war auf allen vieren und jetzt war ich von den Jungen umzingelt. Es waren fünf. Ich schaute auf. Annie funkelte sie wütend an.

„Du Loser, du bist mit einer Krähe befreundet?“

Sie lachten, dabei war ihnen nicht einmal klar, dass das stimmte. Ich wollte mich aufsetzten, aber einer von ihnen trat mir in den Bauch.

Jetzt platzte Annie der Kragen. Wütend schrie sie und griff einen der fünf an. Das Lachen blieb ihnen im Hals stecken. Erschrocken rannten sie weg. Mir war übel und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um mich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Annie landete wieder neben mir.

„Ich gehe besser.“, und bevor ich wiedersprechen konnte, flog sie davon.

Ich war immer noch außer Atem und lag auf dem Boden. Dann raffte ich mich auf und setzte mich wieder auf den Sitzplatz. Mein Kopf schwirrte vor Gedanken. Das würde sich jetzt sicher rumsprechen. Ich dachte auch an Annie und wie sie mich verteidigt hatte. Mein Kopf war so von dem Geschehnis eingenommen, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie jemand kam. Erst als er sich neben mir auf die Bank setzte schaute ich auf.

Es war ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und sehr bleicher Haut und ich hatte das Gefühl ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ich schaute wieder auf den Boden und meine Hände spielten nervös mit dem Reißverschluss von meinem Rucksack. Ich wünschte mir, dass der Bus bald kam, aber ein Blick auf meine Uhr bestätigte, dass es noch zehn Minuten waren. Ich war ja zu früh aufgestanden.

Ich hob meinen Blick auf die andere Straßenseite und beobachtete, wie die Menschen hastig ihres Weges gingen, die meisten zur Arbeit. Ich war mir der Präsenz des anderen überbewusst. Das Gefühl, dass ich etwas zu ihm sagen müsste, ließ mich nicht los. Als würde ich gegen irgendeine Menschenetikette verstoßen. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung. Sollte ich ihn ansprechen? Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Nach einer Minute hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Das Gefühl der Unruhe nahm überhand und ich rutschte auf meinem Platz hin und her. Der Junge drehte irritiert seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Hör auf, das nervt.“

Ich erschrak und versuchte still zu halten. Zögernd erhob ich meine Stimme.

„I-Ich bin Kr-Eren.“

Er schaute wieder irritiert und auch genervt.

„Ich habe nicht danach gefragt.“

Ich zuckte zusammen. Das war also nicht eine Etikette. Ich speicherte es für spätere Verwendung in meinem Kopf ab.

„Ähm… Gehst du auch auf meine Schule?“, fragte ich.

Er war jetzt nur noch genervter.

„Also erstens weiß ich nicht auf welche Schule du gehst. Zweitens würde ich es dir auch nicht sagen, weil ich drittens nicht mit dir reden möchte, also sei still und lass mir meine Ruhe.“

Ich war verwirrt und auch ein bisschen abgeschreckt. Trotzdem fragte ich ihn die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge lag.

„Ist es nicht so, dass man mit Leuten spricht, die man nicht kennt?“

„Willst du mich verarschen?“

Er war jetzt sauer. Ich schreckte zurück und hob abwehrend meine Hände.

„Nein, nein!“, sagte ich schnell.

„Da, wo ich früher gewohnt habe ist es nur so, dass mit fremden immer gesprochen wird, weil jeder jeden kennen will. Deshalb dachte ich nur, dass ich mit dir sprechen sollte.“

Das war zur Hälfte die Wahrheit, da ich mich ja auf die Krähen bezogen hatte. Ich ließ meine Hände wieder sinken. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie hübsch er war.

„Komische Leute.“, murmelte er und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Für ihn war das Gespräch offensichtlich beendet. Ich schaute auch wieder auf die Straße. Aber hin und wieder war ich einen Blick in seine Richtung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unbeteiligt, wie als würde er den ganzen Tag Zeit haben und müsste gar nicht zur Schule. Auch ein bisschen gelangweilt.

Als ich zum tausendsten Mal meine Augen nach links drehte machte er dasselbe nach rechts und unsere Augen trafen sich. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder und schaute auf den Boden.

Man konnte ein amüsiertes Schnauben hören. Ich lief rot an und den Rest der Zeit guckte ich nicht mehr zu ihm. Als der Bus kam war ich erleichtert, weil ich mich nach hinten verkrümeln konnte. Ich setzte mich also ganz hinten in die letzte Reihe der Sitze. Ich achtete nicht darauf, wo der Junge sich hinsetzte, weil ich nicht mehr an das peinliche Gespräch denken wollte.

Also schaute ich, wie beim letzten Mal aus dem Fenster und versank in meinen Träumen. Mein Bauch tat immer noch weh und mir war auch leicht übel, aber ich blockte das einfach aus, um den restlichen Tag so weit, wie nur möglich zu genießen. Ich verpasste fast meine Haltestelle, schaffte es aber gerade noch aus zu steigen, bevor der Bus weiterfuhr.

Ich ging zum Schultor und beobachtete, wie die Schüler hinein strömten. Ich wollte nicht früher als nötig hinein gehen. Ich schaute abwesend zu, wie der eine Schüler in ein Gespräch vertieft die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauffiel und, wie die anderem ihn aufhalfen.

Ich fiel auch nach vorne, als mich jemand von hinten schubste. Mit einem überraschten Schnauben stolperte ich ein paar Schritte. Ich hörte Lachen und sofort wurde mir klar, dass das die Kerle von vorhin waren. Ich drehte mich um und schaute sie genervt an.

„Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun?“

Sie grinsten nur höhnisch. Der Typ der so aussah, als hätte er das Sagen sprach zuerst.

„Was Besseres, als einem kleinen Schwuchtel zu zeigen, wo sein Platz ist? Natürlich, aber irgendjemand muss es ja schließlich machen. Irgendjemand muss den Dreck vom Pausenhof kehren.“

Sie lachten alle dreckig. Ich zitterte wütend und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Dann habt ihr eine unmögliche Aufgabe bekommen. Man kann sich selber so schlecht wegkehren.“

Das war wahrscheinlich die lahmste Antwort, die ich hätte sagen können und ich Genie war nicht der Einzige, der das wusste. Sie konnten kaum noch stehen vor Lachen. Ich wurde immer wütender und musste mich beherrschen ihnen keine rein zu hauen. Ich hatte ziemlich gut kämpfen gelernt an meiner alten Schule.

„Freak!“, spotzte der eine mir ins Gesicht.

Das dumme an solchen Sachen ist: Je öfter du sie hörst, desto mehr tun sie weh. Das glauben die meisten nicht. Die meisten denken, dass man dagegen immun wird, aber das ist nur selten der Fall. Ich hatte dieses Wort mein ganzes Leben lang gehört und es war das Schlimmste, was man mir an den Kopf werfen konnte.

„Halt die Fresse, oder du hast bald keine mehr.“, flüsterte ich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Der Hass wütete in mir rum und ich war wirklich kurz davor diese Scheißtypen um zu bringen. Er schaute mich grinsend an.

„Ach wirklich?“

Das Grinsen wurde zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln.

„Glaubst du, du kannst mir etwas antun, du Freak?“

Das letzte Wort spuckte er aus, als wäre es ungenießbares Essen. Ein Stich fuhr durch meine Brust. Die meisten Schüler waren jetzt im Gebäude verschwunden und der Vorhof war wie leer gefegt. Also keinerlei Schutz mehr. Panik machte sich in mir breit. Jetzt traten die Fremden auf mich zu und umringten mich. Ich wusste, dass das nichts Gutes hieß.

Captain obvious hat seinen Auftritt!, dachte ich mir noch, als auch schon der erste auf mich zutrat und mir ins Gesicht schlagen wollte. Den Schlag fing ich mit meiner Hand ab und trat zurück. Doch hinter mir waren auch nochmal welche, die mich wiederrum traten. Ich werte alles ab, so gut, wie ich konnte, aber sie waren zu fünft und, wie gesagt war ich alleine. Ich hatte noch nicht mal Annie an meiner Seite.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich auf dem Boden lag. So hilflos hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Selbst mit meiner Kampferfahrung gelang es mir nicht, sie einigermaßen in Schach zu halten.

Als der Schmerz zu viel wurde kniff ich die Augen zusammen, rollte mich ein und hoffte, dass sie irgendwann ihr Interesse verlieren würden. Wenigstens hatte ich meine Schultasche auf dem Rücken, was mir ein wenig Schutz gab.

Meine Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst, weil ich nicht wollte, dass mir ein Laut aus dem Mund trat. Diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihnen nicht verschaffen. Sie traten jetzt auf mich ein. Ich ließ meinen Geist wandern und versuchte krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, dass gerade fünf wildgewordene Jugendliche ihren Frust an mir ausließen. Schmerz schoss durch meinen gesamten Körper.Ein leises Wimmern, das ich nicht unterdrücken konnte kam mir über die Lippen und ging in dem Lachen und Beschimpfungen meiner Peiniger unter.

Die Zeit zog sich ewig hin, obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal fünf Minuten gewesen waren. Sie ließen von mir ab. Ich blieb einfach liegen und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie drehten sich um und gingen in die Schule, um nicht all zu spät zu kommen.

Bevor auch der letzte verschwand spuckte er mir nochmal ins Gesicht und murmelte: „Freak.“

Dann war ich alleine. Ich ließ meinen rasselnden Atem aus und ein und dachte an Armin. Jetzt kamen mir doch die Tränen, die ich so lange unterdrückt hatte. Der Frust der letzten Wochen hatte sich angestaut und brach jetzt frei. Super. Das war erst der zweite Tag an meiner neuen Schule und ich hatte es schon geschafft mich unbeliebt zu machen.

Ich lag zusammen gerollt und weinend auf dem Hof und mir tat alles weh. Für eine viertel Stunde. Dann ließen meine Tränen nach. Ich sperrte meine Gefühle wieder ein, betäubte sie und dachte nicht mehr an sie. Das war wahrscheinlich das Beste. Gefühle sind zu gefährlich, dachte ich bitter, dann entschied ich mich während noch keine Pause war mich auf die Toilette zu verziehen und erst zur dritten Stunde rein zu kommen in den Unterricht.

Nachdem ich mich in die Toiletten geschleppt hatte, stellte ich mich vor den Spiegel und begutachtete das Werk meiner Mitschüler. Sie hatten ein paar Mal in mein Gesicht getroffen, weswegen ich jetzt schlimmes Nasenbluten hatte, eine blutige Lippe und viele blaue Flecken, so wie ein blaues Auge. Ich wollte mir meine Verletzungen am Rest meines Körpers gar nicht anschauen.

So stand ich eine Weile da und schaute dem Blut beim Trocknen zu. Dann seufzte ich, was ich in den letzten Tagen oft getan hatte und fing an mir mein Gesicht zu waschen. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, um mir nicht noch mehr weh zu tun.

Das Resultat sah nicht viel besser aus und die Nase wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu bluten. Also holte ich ein Taschentuch aus meinen Rucksack, den ich die ganze Zeit angehabt hatte und der meinen Rücken geschützt hatte und hielt es mir an die tropfende Nase, um die Blutung zu stillen. Meine Augen waren rot verquollen, nachdem ich geweint hatte, aber jetzt nachdem ich kaltes Wasser über mein Gesicht geschüttet hatte sahen sie, abgesehen von der blauen Verfärbung, wieder normal aus. Mir war speiübel. Aber ich hatte ja nichts im Magen, also gab es nichts zum auskotzen. Das Taschentuch war jetzt schon ganz rot und mein Schmerzbetäubtes Gehirn fragte sich, ob ich an Nasenbluten sterben konnte.

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und zog ein frisches Taschentuch aus meiner Tasche. Ein supertoller Tag war das heute, dachte ich noch, als die Tür aufging. Schnell stand ich auf und drehte mich zu meiner Tasche und damit zur Wand, damit derjenige nicht mein Gesicht sah.

Meine Nase tropfte jetzt auf den Boden. Ich tat so, als wäre etwas Interessantes in meiner Tasche, kniete mich vor sie und beugte mich über sie. So tropfte das Blut nicht mehr auf den Boden, sondern in meine Tasche.

Die Tür schloss sich wieder und jemand ging hinter mir vorbei zu den Klos. Als der Schüler vorbei war, stand ich schnell auf. Mir wurde schwindelig und alles drehte sich für einen Moment.

Dann fiel ich seitwärts auf den Boden. Ich zog zischend die Luft ein, weil meine Seite anscheinend in blaue Farbe getunkt war und genau auf diese Seite zu fallen, trug nichts zu ihrer Besserung bei. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, da hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“

Ich erstarrte. Das war der schwarzhaarige Junge von vorhin. Ich drehte mich zur Tür und ging weg.

„Ich hab mit dir geredet.“, zischte er und griff nach meinem Arm.

Ich taumelte und stürzte wieder. Diesmal auf meine Knie, denen es nicht besser ging als dem Rest meines Körpers. Ich konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.

„Scheiße.“, hörte ich jetzt.

Er ging um mich herum und schaute mich entsetzt an. Meine Nase tropfte immer noch. Ich riss die Augen auf. Ich wollte weg von hier und stand auf, um weg zu renne.

„Warte, warte. Ganz ruhig. Ich tu dir ja nichts.“

Ich kämpfte schwach gegen ihn an, aber er hielt mein Handgelenk sanft aber fest.

„Lass mich dir helfen. Komm schon.“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ich wollte eigentlich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, hatte aber keine Kraft mehr mich weiterhin zu wehren. Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Boden und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Mein Kopf fiel nach hinten und ich schloss erschöpft die Augen. Es war demütigend, dass mich jemand so sah. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Er kniete sich vor mich und nahm mir das Taschentuch aus der Hand. Er schmiss es weg und holte seine eigenen heraus. Er machte sie nass und legte sie mir hinten auf den Nacken. Dann gab er mir ein neues, was ich gegen die Nase drückte. Mit einem weiteren Tuch wischte er mir das Gesicht ab.

„Und? Wer wars?“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, um zu zeige, dass ich keinerlei Interesse hatte ihm das zu sagen. Er seufzte genervt.

Ich dachte nur: „Dann geh doch. Ich würde auch an deiner Stelle gehen, wenn ich es mit so einem Freak, wie mir zu tun hätte.“

Aber er blieb und ich sagte nichts dagegen. Er setzte sich neben mich. Ich hörte einen angeekelten Seufzer. Wir saßen nur so da. Irgendwann hörte das Nasenbluten auf. Ich rührte mich aber nicht, weil mir immer noch schlecht und schwindelig war.

„Was hast du denn gemacht, dass du so verprügelt wirst?“

Ich sagte eine Weile nichts, dann murmelte ich leise: „Das willst du nicht wissen.“

„So schlimm?“

Ich konnte ein amüsiertes Schnauben hören. Ich sagte darauf nichts. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf.

„Komm, wir können nicht ewig so sitzen bleiben. Außerdem ist das ziemlich unhygienisch.“

Er hielt mir die Hand hin und ich nahm sie, damit er mich hochziehen konnte. Ich schwankte ein bisschen, doch er stützte mich, bis sich nicht mehr alles drehte. Dann ließ er los und holte seine eigene Tasche.

„Lust Schule zu schwänzen?“

Ich nickte, was keine gute Idee war, weil ich sofort Kopfweh bekam. Dann nahm auch ich meine Schulsachen und zusammen verließen wir die Toiletten. Ich humpelte und war insgesamt ziemlich langsam, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er lief geduldig hinter mir her.

Wir gingen zum Park neben der Schule und setzten uns dort auf eine Bank. Ich seufzte erleichtert. Denn ich war verdammt müde und nicht in der Lage noch einen Meter weiter zu laufen. Der Junge schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Sonne fiel auf sein Gesicht und ließ die schwarzen Haare erstrahlen. Ich war zu müde, um ihn zu beobachten und schaute mich nur um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Krähen da waren.

„Jetzt mal ernsthaft, was zur Hölle hast du gemacht, um sie so an zu pissen?“

Ich antwortete nicht. Er seufzte zum hundertsten Mal, beließ es aber dabei.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er nach einer Minute und öffnete ein Auge, um mich an zu schauen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn ich gestern fast nichts und heute gar nichts gegessen hatte, war mir der Hunger vergangen.

„Du solltest aber etwas essen.“

Ich reagierte nichts. Was wollte er überhaupt? Warum würde ihm dieser Junge überhaupt helfen?

Ich hob den Kopf, als ich ein zischen von einer Krähe hörte. Und war erleichtert, als ich sah, dass es Annie war. Sie saß in einigem Abstand von uns auf der nächsten Parkbank, aber kam nicht näher, als sie den anderen sah. „Ich bin kein Babysitter verdammt nochmal. Iss jetzt was. Das ist ungesund, was du hier machst.“

Sein ton klang gelangweilt. Ich starrte nur zu Annie rüber und registrierte gar nicht, was er gesagt hatte.

„Hallo? Rede ich gegen eine beschissene Wand, oder was?“

Annie legte den Kopf schräg. Ich auch.

„Eren.“

Annie wollte anscheinend wissen, wie es mir ging.

„Eren.“

Hatte sie alles mitbekommen?

„Eren!“

Das erst schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Alter. Du hast echt Probleme, Freak.“

Bei der Bemerkung verkrampfte ich. Er merkte es.

„Alles in Ordnung? Was läuft denn bei dir schief.“

Ich wurde wütend, versuchte aber es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ich hörte wieder das Zischen. Annie war besorgt und dachte wahrscheinlich, dass der Junge gemein zu mir war. Ich hob eine Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

„Was machst du da?“

Bei seinem irritierten Ton zuckte ich zusammen und ließ meine Hand fallen.

„Na gut, wie du willst. Dann reden wir eben nicht.“

Er wollte aufstehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich das nicht.

„Warte.“

Ich hatte es leise gesagt, aber er hatte es dennoch gehört.

„Was? Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit einem Kleinkind zu beschäftigen.“

Sein jetziges Verhalten stand in totalem Kontrast zu seiner vorherigen verständnisvollen Art, die aber wiederrum im Kontrast mit seinem Verhalten bei der ersten Begegnung stand und alles in allem war es einfach sehr verwirrend.

„Ich erzähle es dir, wenn du versprichst mir nichts zu tun.“

Er starrte mich nur an, setzte sich dann aber wieder.

„Ich warte?“

Ich schwieg eine Weile. Sollte ich einem fremden Jungen mein Geheimnis anvertrauen?

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte ich, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Levi.“

Ich wiederholte den Namen. Ich bekam plötzlich Angst, wie er reagieren würde. Ich kannte ihn ja nicht. Er kannte mich nicht. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen. Ich kämpfte noch mit mir, aber die Panik wurde größer und ich wusste, dass ich bald nur noch ein keuchender Haufen auf dem Boden sein würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass er das sah. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wie ich nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden liegen würde.

Mit einem Mal stand ich auf, nahm meine Tasche und rannte weg. Meine Gedanken rasten. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich hassen. Er hatte mir schließlich geholfen und ich hatte fast gar nicht darauf reagiert, hatte mich nicht einmal bedankt. Das schlechte Gewissen hielt mich aber nicht auf.

Ich ignorierte die Schmerzen, die sich bei jedem Schritt verschlimmerten. Annie flog hinter mir her und ich war froh eine tröstende Freundin zu haben, auch wenn ich sie erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte.

Ich drehte mich nicht um, als ich nach Hause lief. Kein einziges Mal. Ich wollte nicht zurück schauen und das wütende Gesicht von Levi sehen. Ich wollte nicht das Gesicht von irgendjemandem sehen und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem neuen Haus, was ich plötzlich, ohne Grund hasste.

Ich hasste das Haus, meine neue Schule. Ich hasste sogar meinen Vater, der nie da war. Meine Mutter, die vergessen hatte ein zu kaufen und, die ich nicht mehr seit meinem Schulanfang gesehen hatte. Ich hasste den Laden an der nahe gelegenen Bushaltestelle. Sogar die Schinkenbrötchen in diesem Laden fielen meinem Hass zum Opfer.

Ich würde jetzt so gern bei Armin zuhause sein und mit ihm über unlustige Witze lachen. Ich würde jetzt sogar lieber mit ihm Hausaufgaben machen, als hier zu wohnen. Und ich vermisste meine Krähenfreunde.

Aber am meisten von allen Sachen hasste ich die Tränen, die mir heute schon zum zweiten Mal über die Wangen liefen, und die sich nicht unterdrücken ließen.

Zitternd vor Wut, Trauer und Angst schaffte ich es gerade so die Haustür auf zu sperren und schlug sie hinter mir zu. Ich lief die Treppe hoch, schmiss mich ins Bett und weinte meinen Frust raus.

Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass niemand zuhause war und niemand merkte, dass ich brutal verprügelt worden war und niemand mich in den Arm nahm, wie ich es dringend gebraucht hätte. Und so schlief ich ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat eigentlich schonmal jemand versucht die Geschichte mit diesen Chapter Notes zu schreiben?


	5. Chapter 5

Ich wachte am Spätnachmittag auf. Der Einkauf musste gemacht werden. Ich hatte keine Kraft mich hoch zu hieven. Bewegungslos lag ich auf dem Rücken und starre an die Decke. Ich überlegte mir, wie sich ein großes Bett anfühlen würde und wackelte ein wenig mit den Zehen.

Dann kamen meine Gedanken in dunklere Gefilde, wie zum Beispiel, dass meine Eltern immer noch nicht da waren. Sie interessierten sich überhaupt nicht für mich. Sie waren beide mit ihrer Arbeit verheiratet. Aber sie mussten mich doch wirklich nicht ausstehen können, wenn sie wirklich nie da waren. Wahrscheinlich schämten sie sich für mich, weil ich unnormal war. Sie wussten nicht, dass ich mit Krähen sprechen konnte, aber meine Mutter muss doch irgendwas bemerkt haben, durch mütterlichen Instinkt, wenn du so willst. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich hassen. Ich wollte, dass sie stolz auf mich sind! Was habe ich denn getan, dass sie mich ignorierten? Ich muss mich auf jeden Fall mehr anstrengen.

Und obwohl ich wusste, dass ich etwas machen musste, um meine Eltern stolz zu machen, schaffte ich es nicht mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Diese ausweglose Situation machte mir zu schaffen. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Ich hatte keine Kraft meine Pflichten aus zu führen, ein lieber und gehorsamer Junge zu sein. Ich wollte keine Last für sie sein. Aber, wenn ich so recht überlegte, hatte ich mein ganzes Leben lang nichts Weiteres getan, als ihr Geld zu verschwenden. Diese Erkenntnis traf mich mehr, als Freak genannt zu werden. Ich liebte meine Eltern, aber ich verhinderte, dass sie glücklich werden konnten. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht länger ertragen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Stimmt, der Einkauf musste noch gemacht werden. Aber ich wollte nicht weiterhin das Geld meiner Eltern versschwenden. Vor allem nicht für etwas so Unwichtiges, wie Essen für mich und ich konnte mich so wie so nicht überwinden auf zu stehen.

Meine Gedanken drehten sich jetzt nur noch im Kreis und zum Anfang der Nacht, war ich nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Ich war absolut erschöpft, von Trauer, Angst und Selbsthass und schlief ein, mit dem Gedanken, dass meine Mutter mich hasste.

Am nächsten Tag ging ich nicht in die Schule. Ich ging nirgendswo hin. Nicht mal zum Einkaufen. Es war wahrscheinlich ziemlich ungesund so lange nichts zu essen, aber es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren. Ich tat gar nichts. Außer schlafen und ab und zu aufstehen, um aufs Klo zu gehen. Und selbst das war schwierig und kostete eine irre Menge an Überwindungskraft. Mein Hirn war wie betäubt. Ich nahm nichts wahr. Ständig wollte ich schlafen, ich hatte zu nichts Lust. Laufen konnte ich so wie so kaum, weil meine Glieder so steif waren und alles wehtat. Sogar Leute, die mich nicht kannten hassten mich, dachte ich mir als ich mir wieder die Prügelei ins Gedächtnis rief.

Ich war gerade auf meinem Bett, als ich die Haustür aufgehen hörte. Schlüsselklappern, Schritte. Etwas wurde abgelegt. Wieder Schritte.

„EEEREEEN!“

Woher wusste meine Mutter, dass ich da bin? Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht. Es war vier Uhr nachmittags. Also schon längst Schule aus. Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zur Decke. Dann hatte ich eine Dreisekundendebatte in meinem Kopf, ob ich aufstehen sollte, oder einfach einschlafen sollte. Entschied mich aber fürs Aufstehen. Wenn meine Mutter schon da war, dann wollte ich sie auch sehen und mit ihr reden, obwohl das sicherlich nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Aber ich war wie paralysiert, konnte mich nicht bewegen. Wie als würden ein paar Kilo auf meinen Armen und Beinen liegen, und sie an Ort und Stelle festhalten. Warum nicht einfach liegen bleiben? Warum aufstehen? Aber meine Mutter war da, was an sich ziemlich selten war. Diese Gelegenheit wollte ich nicht verschenken. Aber mein Körper bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Als hätte er nicht die nötige Energie. Mein Geist war nicht stark genug. Es wäre doch so viel einfacher liegen zu bleiben. Hin und her gingen meine Gedanken. Nach einer halben Stunde zwang ich mich meinen Arm zu heben, und wie eine Kettenreaktion schaffte ich es dann auch den Rest meines Körpers in Bewegung zu setzen.

Mit einem Stöhnen setzte ich mich auf, wobei meine Bettdecke auf den Boden fiel. Sofort drang die gefühlt kalte Luft an meinen Körper. Müde rieb ich mir das Gesicht und seufzte. Mit meinen Füßen auf dem kalten Boden stand ich auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Meine Beine fühlten sich so an, als würden sie jeden Moment einknicken und am liebsten hätte ich mich wieder aufs Bett fallen lassen.

Nachdem ich die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet hatte rief ich schwach: „Hallo!“

Ich konnte hören, wie Carla ihren Mantel auszog.

„Hallo, Eren! Kommst du runter?“

Ich hatte immer noch meine Klamotten an, brauchte mich also nicht um zu ziehen. Langsam ging ich die Treppe runter und ins Wohnzimmer. Carla war in der Küche und wusch sich die Hände, den Rücken zu mir.

„Und, wie war dein erster Schultag?“

„Der war vorgestern.“

Sie lachte leicht.

„Wirklich? Das tut mir Leid. Ich dachte er wäre heute gewesen.“

Sie drehte sich um. Jetzt würde sie meine blauen Flecken sehen und mich danach fragen. Sie ging an mir vorbei zum Tisch. Ich blieb einfach nur fassungslos stehen. Ich bedeutete ihr wirklich nichts.

„Kannst du einkaufen gehen, Liebling? Wir haben nichts mehr.“

Niedergeschlagen schlurfte ich zum Tisch und setzte mich zu ihr. Wir hatten nichts im Kühlschrank seit wir hierher gezogen waren.

„Okay. Was brauchen wir?“

Sie gab mir einen Zettel und stand auf, um in ihr Büro zu verschwinden.

„Viel Spaß, Liebling.“

„Ich gehe doch nur einkaufen?“

Sie lachte wieder.

„Ach ja, stimmt.“

Damit verschwand sie hinter der braunen Bürotür. Heute war sie besonders zerstreut. Und ich war traurig. Am liebsten wäre ich für den Rest meines Lebens in meinem Zimmer verschwunden und hätte an die Decke gestarrt, aber jetzt hatte ich den Auftrag, etwas zu kaufen.

Aber schon wieder musste ich dagegen ankämpfen einfach sitzen zu bleiben. In meinem Kopf spielte ich die Aktion einfach auf zu stehen hundert Mal ab. Aber so einfach es auch schien, jetzt kam es mir vor, als müsste ich mit jedem Schritt hundert Kilo hinter mir her schleifen. Aufstehen schien in diesem Moment wie eine unmögliche Aufgabe. Auch der Gedanke die Treppe hoch zu gehen und in mein Bett zu fallen, war zu viel. Einfach sitzen bleiben. Aber das ging nicht. Ich hatte einen Auftrag. Es dauerte wieder eine Ewigkeit, bis ich es schaffte meine geistigen Barrieren zu überwinden und einfach auf zu stehen. Es war ein Kraftakt sondergleichen.

Traurig war, dass ich stolz darauf war es geschafft zu haben. Einfach lächerlich, dass man auf etwas stolz ist, was für andere nichts ist.

Zum tausendsten Mal seufzend holte ich, was ich brauchte und verschwand dann aus dem Haus. Jeder Schritt eine Aufgabe für sich. Langsam kämpfte ich mich die Straße runter. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, wurde es ein wenig einfacher. Aber nicht sonderlich. Ich schaute mich um, keine Krähe weit und breit.

Plötzlich musste ich an Annie denken. Sie war mir doch hinterher geflogen an jenem Nachmittag. Ich fragte mich, wo sie wohl war. Hoffentlich nahm sie es mir nicht übel, dass ich ihr die Tür vor dem Schnabel zugeschlagen hatte. Mein Gehirn war nur voller Panik gewesen und ich hatte keinen rationalen Gedanken mehr formen können und bin einfach geflohen.

Als ich um die Ecke bog sah ich Connie. Erstarrt stand ich erstmal da, während einer meiner besagten Dreisekundendebatten in meinem Hirn stattfand. Ich entschied mich einfach weiter zu gehen und zu hoffen, dass er mich nicht sah. Er stand gerade vor dem Schaufenster des Ladens neben an und strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Leise und heimlich versuchte ich mich an ihm vorbei zu schleichen. Aber zu spät.

„Hey! Eren!“

Es war wie bei den Pokemontrainern im Nintentospiel. Wenn man versucht von der Seite vorbei zu rennen, drehen sie sich in genau diesem Moment um. Er kam auf mich zu, sein Lächeln noch breiter als vorhin. Ich zuckte zusammen und vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!“

Wir kannten uns zwar erst für einen Tag, aber gut.

„Ja…ähm. Ich war krank und-es ging mir nicht so gut…“

Er legte beide Hände auf meine Schultern und schüttelte mich leicht. Ich zuckte zusammen. Die blauen Flecken schmerzten.

„Super, das es dir so gut geht, dass du wieder rausgehst! Hey, Marco hat uns alle eingeladen zu ihm zu kommen für einen Videospielabend. Er meinte, wenn einer von uns dich sieht, sollen wir dir Bescheid geben.“

Ich überlegte kurz. Momentan wäre ich am liebsten in meinem Bett. Aber morgen wäre ich sicher nicht so glücklich, wenn ich jetzt absagen würde.

„Warum nicht.“, sagte ich zögerlich.

„Klasse!“

Connie war glücklich und mir ging es schon ein Stück besser. Sie hatten anscheinend noch nicht davon gehört, wie ich mit einer Krähe geredet habe.

„Und? Was treibt dich aus deinem Zimmer?“

„Meine Mutter hat mich zum Einkaufen geschickt. Wir haben nichts mehr zu Hause.“

Er betrachtete mich prüfend.

„Du bist ziemlich blass. Warte mal. Ist das ein blaues Auge? Woah, auch deine Lippe! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“

Ich fluchte innerlich, warum hatte ich auch vergessen es ab zu decken?

„Ach…das? Also…ähm. Das… die Lippe. Da bin ich hingefallen und das blaue Auge…das war irgend so ein Typ aus meiner alten Schule, den ich wieder getroffen habe.“

Eine ausgefallene und unglaubwürdige Lüge, aber mir fiel nichts Besseres ein. Connie glaubte mir auch nicht, nickte aber. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich nicht zu sehr drängen.

„Wegen dem Spieleabend, ich kann dich Morgenabend abholen. Wo wohnst du denn?“

„Ähm…Troststraße 3.“

„Wow! Dann wohnst du in einer der reicheren Gegenden!“

Ich blinzelte. Erst jetzt ließ Connie meine Schultern los, ich war erleichtert.

„Ja, mein Vater ist Arzt.“

„Cool! Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?“

„Ja, bis morgen.“

Er winkte und verschwand am Ende der Straße. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig überfahren von dem ganzen, er war wie ein Wirbelsturm. War es eine gute Idee gewesen zu zustimmen? Ich hatte ehrlicherweise keine Ahnung. Ich stand noch eine Weile da. Ich kannte Connie kaum und jetzt hatte er mich eingeladen zu einem Spieleabend? Genau genommen hatte mich Marco eingeladen, aber… Unterschied?

Ich entschloss mich nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken und ging in den Laden hinein. Auf dem Zettel, den ich aus meiner Hosentasche zog stand so gut wie alles, was man hier kaufen konnte. Also ging ich durch den Laden und packte fast alles ein. Dann zahlte ich mit dem Geld aus meinem eigenen Geldbeutel, weil ich erstens vergessen hatte nach Geld für den Einkauf zu fragen und zweitens war das Geld aus meinem Geldbeutel von meinen Eltern, also machte es keinen großen Unterschied. Ich hatte keinen Plan, wie ich das alles nach Hause tragen sollte. Ich überlegte lange hin und her, bis mir einfiel, dass man hier Tragetüten kaufen konnte. Das setzte ich auch gleich in die Tat um und schleppte ächzend das Zeug aus dem Laden.

Ich brauchte lange nach Hause, weil ich sehr langsam ging, in Gedanken versunken. Es war heute zwar nicht viel los gewesen, aber ich war komplett ausgelaugt, wie den ganzen Tag schon. Bevor ich jedoch ins Bett ging duschte ich noch, weil ich keine Lust hatte das am nächsten Morgen zu tun. Ich hasste Duschen mit Leib und Seele, ich weiß nicht warum.

Danach ließ ich mich ins Bett fallen. Eine Weile lang dachte ich über meine Mutter nach, und wie sie mein blaues Auge und die geschwollene Lippe nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihre Arbeit war ihnen einfach wichtiger, als ich. Gott, ich war so egoistisch. Sie konnte sich ja nicht die ganze Zeit um mich kümmern, sie hatte ein eigenes Leben und ich hatte kein Recht es ihr kaputt zu machen. Wenn sie wollte, dass ich Teil davon bin würde sie es mich schon wissen lassen. Genau dasselbe galt auch für meinen Vater. Ich bin nur so etwas, wie ein Mitbewohner und Schmarotzer. Ich sollte sie in Ruhe lassen, denn sie hatten keinerlei Verpflichtung sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht weiter offen lassen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hätte der Wecker fast sein Leben verloren, ich konnte mich aber gerade so noch beherrschen. Heute ging es mir besser, als am Vortag. Ich war zwar immer noch müde, aber jetzt schon aufstehen nicht mehr ganz so unmöglich.

Gähnend setzte ich meine Füße auf den Boden, der mir nicht kalt vorkam, weil meine Füße so wie so die ganze Nacht in der Luft gebaumelt hatten. Ich musste gleich noch einmal gähnen und hob schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Mit immer noch nichts im Magen kam ich mir selber schwach vor und ich hasste das Gefühl.

Mein Gehirn fing schon wieder an zu denken und ich hasste es. Ich wünsche mir, meine Mutter würde mich richtig wahrnehmen, aber sie tat es nicht und ich hasste mich dafür. Ich nahm mir vor noch härter zu arbeiten. Vielleicht wäre ich dann ihre Zeit wert. Die Gedanken wurden zur Seite geschoben, als ich mich erinnerte, dass ich Sachen zu tun hatte.

Ich hievte meinen schweren Körper in die Luft und wäre fast wieder umgekippt, weil mir schwindelig wurde. Als der Schwindel und die lustigen bunten Punkte, die vor meinen Augen tanzten, verschwunden waren machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad, um meine Haare zu zähmen und meine Blase zu erleichtern.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche fiel mir auf, dass meine Mutter immer noch im Arbeitszimmer saß. Ich machte den Kühlschank auf und überlegte, ob ich das Essen wert war. Ich entschied, dass ich es vielleicht nicht wert war, aber irgendwann müsste ich ja etwas essen. Ich brachte kaum einen Bissen runter, aber es reichte. Ich ging sogar so weit mir einen Tee zu machen.

Nach meinem Frühstück fühlte ich mich gleich besser. Schweren Herzens öffnete ich die Haustür und blickte einem neuen Schultag entgegen. Meine Laune war immer noch nicht die beste, wurde aber gehoben, als ich Annie auf mich zu fliegen sah und sie sich wortlos auf meine Schulter setzte.

Den ganzen Weg zur Bushaltestelle überlegte ich, wie ich mich entschuldigen könnte. Das Bedürfnis danach etwas zu sagen war groß, aber im Endeffekt war ich ein Angsthase und sagte gar nichts. Nicht mal das kriegst du hin, Eren, dachte ich, von mir selbst enttäuscht. Meine Schritte waren schwer, denn ich wollte nicht in die Schule gehen. Die Möglichkeiten, die sich vor meinem inneren Auge abspielten waren zu viele.

Zum Beispiel könnte ich wieder verprügelt werden, oder noch schlimmer ich könnte Levi treffen. Nachdem ich an dem Tag einfach weggerannt bin undenkbar. Ich hätte mich natürlich auch einfach umdrehen können und wieder nach Hause gehen können, aber ich wollte meiner Mutter, die zu Hause sitzt und hart arbeitet, nicht im Weg sein. Vielleicht passierte aber auch einfach nichts und der ganze Tag verlief reibungslos. Das war auf jeden Fall meine Hoffnung und ich konnte nichts mehr daran ändern, dass ich heute in die Schule ging.

Es gab so vieles vor dem ich Angst hatte, so viel negatives, aber es gab auch Sachen auf die ich mich freute, wie zum Beispiel Connie und seine Freunde, die ich eigentlich nicht kannte, aber sie waren lustig und vielleicht könnte ich mich mit ihnen anfreunden.

Mit diesem Gedanken saß ich bei der Bushaltestelle auf der Bank und war den Umständen entsprechend nicht ganz so niedergeschlagen und müde. Aber nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mich daran erinnerte, dass Levi auch mit diesem Bus fuhr. Vielleicht könnte ich einfach laufen? Aber dann würde ich zu spät kommen. Innerlich bekam ich Panik und mein Atem kam ziemlich kurz. Ich versuchte mich selbst zu beruhigen, aber ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, wie der Junge mich zwingen würde etwas zu sagen, und wenn er es wüsste, dann würde er mich hassen. Aber wenn ich nichts sagte würde er mich bestimmt auch hassen, weil ich so von oben herab bin. Ha! Warte mal, er hasst mich ja schon. Ich bin einfach weg gerannt letztes Mal und hab ihn stehen lassen. Dabei hatte er mir vorher geholfen. Er war sicher sauer. Erst hatte ich nach seinem Namen gefragt und in der nächsten Sekunde bin ich gerannt, als ginge es um meine Leben. Warte, es ging um mein Leben. Eher indirekt, aber trotzdem. Ich schwankte zwischen Angst und Trotz. Aber die Angst siegte. Völlig hilflos saß ich da und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte.

„Krähenjunge.“

Es war Annie, die mir beruhigend zusprach.

„Beruhige dich. Wer war das an dem anderen Tag?“

Mein Atem beruhigte sich. Annie war also nicht sauer auf mich.

„Levi.“

Sie legte den Kopf schräg.

„Ich wurde verprügelt und er hat mir geholfen.“

Sie zischte wütend, als ich erwähnte, dass mir jemand wehgetan hatte.

„Warum bist du dann vor ihm weggerannt?“

Ich überlegte, bevor ich ihr antwortete.

„Ich glaube ich hatte Angst vor ihm.“

Verwirrt legte sie den Kopf auf die andere Seite.

„Er hat dir doch geholfen, oder?“

Wieder brauchte ich einen Moment Überlegzeit, bevor ich eine Antwort gab.

„Ängste sind irrational.“

Natürlich war das nicht einmal annähernd der Grund, warum ich gerannt bin, aber es war einfacher und wahr. Annie schien aber zu verstehen, was ich sagen wollte.

„Du willst es ihm natürlich nicht sagen, oder? Menschen sind zu grausam, als das du das riskieren könntest. Aber du weißt natürlich nicht, wie er reagieren würde.“

„Genau.“

Sie wusste natürlich, worum es in meinem und Levis Gespräch ging. Sie hatte ja zugehört.

„Das Problem ist, dass ich mich wie ein Arsch benommen habe ihm gegenüber und ich nicht weiß, wie ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen soll und er wartet normalerweise auch an dieser Bushaltestelle. Was soll ich ihm sagen? Ich habe Angst Annie. Der Umzug sollte für mich ein Neuanfang sein und ich habe es schon wieder verkackt.“

Wir schwiegen für eine Weile.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich nicht einfach? Ich habe natürlich keine Ahnung von Menschen und ihren Gebräuchen, aber wäre das nicht das Logischste?“

Ich lachte leise.

„Stimmt, das wäre das Logischste.“

Annie schien zufrieden mit sich.

„Menschen machen auch alles immer so kompliziert.“

Ich nickte. Das stimmte und war auch der Grund, warum ich in jungen Jahren so gar nicht mit Menschen zurechtgekommen bin. Ich meine, wenn man von Krähen aufgezogen wird.

„Hey Annie, ich weiß das klingt scheiße, aber wenn er kommt, könntest du weiter weg sein? Ich meine, ich möchte ihm nichts erzählen und so und wenn du dann auf meiner Schulter sitzt…“

Das klang wirklich scheiße.

„Natürlich.“

Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so, dass ich mich für dich schäme und so, e-“

„Ist schon gut.“, unterbrach sie mich.

„Und Annie?“

„Ja?“

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen habe.“

„Ist schon gut.“, wiederholte sie, dann flog sie auf und in Richtung Schule, um dort auf mich zu warten.

Jetzt war ich alleine und legte mir die Worte zurecht, die ich sagen wollte. Aber ich wusste schon vorher, dass ich diese Worte nicht sagen würde. So ist es doch immer. Man nimmt sich vor etwas bestimmtes zu sagen, die Wörter liegen schön geordnet im Kopf- Aber wenn man sie dann endlich sagen will, sind sie weg und man ist nur noch ein stotternder Haufen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass mir das dieses Mal nicht passieren würde. Ich betete zum Schicksal, dass es eine Ausnahme machen möge. Aber das Schicksal macht keine Ausnahmen und schon gar nicht für Eren fucking Jäger.

Als er endlich kam war ich kein stotternder Haufen, sondern ein schwitzender kurzatmiger Haufen, was sogar noch schlimmer war. Ich hatte so gar keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde und ich hatte Angst. Die ganze Zeit über rief ich mir Annies Worte ins Gedächtnis, mich einfach zu entschuldigen, aber das machte es nicht wirklich besser. Er setzte sich auf die Bank neben mich und wir schwiegen.

Er schaute mich noch nicht einmal an und das tat weh. Eine meiner berühmten Dreisekundendebatten fand statt, ob ich mich entschuldigen wollte, oder ob ich mich einfach ignorieren lassen sollte.

Ich entschied mich fürs entschuldigen. Ich wollte diesen Jungen besser kennen lernen, der mir einfach so geholfen hatte, obwohl er mich nicht kannte. Und ich wollte diese Chance nicht vorüber ziehen lassen, nur weil ich Angst hatte. Ich war fest entschlossen alles wieder richtig zu stellen. Ich schaute ihn auch nicht an, als ich endlich anfing zu reden. Ich schaute auf den Boden.

„Ähm… wegen gestern, also es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach so weggerannt bin und… ich weiß, das war echt scheiße und es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich war einfach ein wenig verwirrt wegen der Prügelei und so und ich bin es auch nicht gewohnt, dass Leute so nett zu mir sind und ich war wirklich ein Arsch und so und ja, also, es tut mir wirklich leid…“

Ich merkte, dass ich einfach vor mich hin brabbelte und hörte einfach auf zu reden. Scheiße, das war echt nicht gut gelaufen. Frustriert starrte ich auf den Boden. Als ich für ein paar Sekunden nichts hörte schaute ich auf. Levi zuckte so merkwürdig. Jetzt starrte ich ihn offen an. Sobald er das bemerkte hörte er auf.

„Gut so.“, sagte er kalt und schaute nach vorne.

Was war das denn gerade gewesen. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht wenden. Wahrscheinlich war er mir immer noch böse, weil er mich nicht beachtete. Ich seufzte leise und schaute wider auf den Boden. Diese Situation war extrem unangenehm. Jetzt saß ich neben Levi, der meine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen hatte und wir schwiegen. Schlimmer hätte es nicht laufen können.

Wir warteten noch eine Weile, bevor der Bus kam. Ich war so unendlich erleichtert dieser peinlichen Situation zu entkommen. Ich setzte mich vorne hin und er in die letzte Reihe. Normalerweise wäre ich auch ganz hinten gesessen, aber ich wollte ihm nicht meine Anwesenheit aufdrängen, außerdem war ich diesem schrecklichen Schweigen gerade erst entkommen. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wer würde schon neben so einem Freak sitzen wollen?

Die ganze Busfahrt dachte ich über den Spieleabend nach und überlegte mir, was ich anziehen sollte und wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht. Natürlich wusste ich, wie man Videospiele spielt, aber das hatte ich immer alleine gemacht. Armin lebte hinterm Mond und hatte noch nicht einmal ein Handy. Geschweige denn Videospiele. Und auch wenn, er bevorzugte Lernen.

Deshalb war ich auch so gut in der Schule geworden. Ich dachte immer noch nach, als ich schon im Schulgang stand und ich war froh, dass ich die Kerle von letztes Mal nicht sah. Ich bemerkte Annie am Rand des Vorhofes und setzte mich auf eine Bank vor der Schule und wartete, bis alle weg waren. Vereinzelt lungerten noch ein paar Schüler herum, aber der Unterricht hatte auch noch nicht angefangen. Diese paar Schüler würden nichts merken. Annie hüpfte neben mir auf die Bank.

„Und?“

Ich seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht.“

Sie legte den Kopf schräg.

„Was soll das heißen? Hat er dir verziehen oder nicht?“

Ich stütze mich mit den Händen hinten an der Bank ohne Lehne ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Er hat sich dazu nicht deutlich geäußert.“

Annie zischte genervt.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach nachgefragt?“

Ich hatte mich einfach nicht getraut ihn noch weiter zu reizen, aber das sagte ich ihr nicht.

„Wie du schon gesagt hast wir Menschen neigen dazu alles komplizierter zu machen, als es ist.“

Sie schaute wieder nach vorne. So saßen wir eine Weile und ich dachte über Annies Worte nach. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an den Unterricht, der bald stattfinden würde und stand auf.

„Ich muss jetzt los.“

Sie neigte den Kopf und flog davon. Ich schaute ihr noch hinterher und ging dann in das Gebäude meiner Albträume. Die Schule war mir immer noch fremd und ich war ja erst zweimal drin gewesen, deshalb dauerte es, bis ich den Weg zu meinem Klassenzimmer wiederfand.

Einen Moment lang blieb ich noch vor der Tür stehen und wappnete mich gegen den Lärm, den man von draußen gedämpft hören konnte. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Unterricht zum Glück noch nicht angefangen hatte. Ich hatte ziemlich viel Zeit vertrödelt. Dann machte ich die Tür auf und ging in die Höhle des Löwen.

Okay, so schlimm war es gar nicht. Sasha kämpfte diesmal mit Jean um eine Kartoffel, Reiner und Berthold unterhielten sich lautstark, Connie erzählte perverse Pferdewitze und Marco hörte ihm zu und wurde aus irgendeinem Grund rot. Alle anderen in der Klasse schrien rum. Es gab eine kleine Spuckekugelschlacht und irgendjemand hatte mit Edding einen Penis auf das Whiteboard gemalt. Ich seufzte und ging auf meinen Platz.

Connie sah mich und brach einen unlustigen Witz ab, um mich zu begrüßen. Darauf legte ich eigentlich keinen Wert, aber da war er auch schon neben mir und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. Ich zog meine Schultern hoch. Es war unangenehm, unter anderem wegen den blauen Flecken. Aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Na? Alles in Butter bei dir?“

Er grinste. Marco kam jetzt auch dazu. Er lächelte sanft und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Connie.

„Alles gut.“, sagte ich halbherzig und warf ihnen ein falsches Lächeln zu, was aber anscheinend nicht so überzeugend aussah. Marco sah besorgt aus und Connies grinste nicht mehr so stark.

„Sieht aber nicht so aus.“, sagte Marco besorgt.

„Ich bin nur noch ein wenig angeschlagen von dieser fetten Erkältung.“, sagte ich beruhigend und versuchte mich nochmal an einem falschen Lächeln, welches diesmal besser gelang.

„Und was ist mit dem blauen Auge? Und der Lippe?“

Connie sprang glücklicherweise ein und erzählte meine Lüge weiter: „Er ist hingefallen und hat einen Typen aus seiner alten Schule getroffen. Man, die müssen dich ja gehasst haben.“

Ich nickte und schaute auf den Boden.

„Ein Glück, dass du jetzt bei uns bist.“, rief Connie und grinste mir aufmunternd zu. Ich nickte wieder, sagte aber nichts.

Connie drehte sich zu Marco um und fing an, ihn in ein hitziges Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ich hörte nicht zu, sondern legte meinen Kopf auf meine verschränkten Arme und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich konnte ich Jeans Stimme hören.

„Raus aus seinem Stuhl du Arsch.“, sagte er unfreundlich.

Ich hob erschrocken den Kopf, senkte ihn aber wieder, als ich sah, dass er Connie gemeint hatte. Dieser lachte und stand auf, um an seinen eigenen Platz zu gehen. Marco rutschte neben mich und Jean setzte sich hin. Genau rechtzeitig, denn da kam auch schon Herr Smith herein und fing an irgendetwas zu erzählen.

In dieser Stunde träumte ich aber nicht vor mich hin, sondern beobachtete den Typen vor mir, der sich immer am Nacken kratzte, wenn er die Antwort wusste und in der nächsten Stunde, die ich mit Connie hatte träumte ich wieder. Und so verbrachte ich den Rest meines Schultages, an dem zum Glück nicht mehr viel passierte. Abgesehen davon, dass Connie bei einer Wette mit Jean seinen Kakao so schnell trank, dass er ihm wieder aus der Nase rauskam. Und ich fühlte mich schon ein wenig wohler in ihrer Gegenwart.


	6. Chapter 6

Mit unendlicher Hingabe fütterte ich gerade die Fische aus meinem Aquarium, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Ich hob meinen Kopf, der praktisch bei den Fischen im Wasser hing, und stellte das Futter auf meinen Schreibtisch. Die hölzerne Treppe runter und quer durchs Wohnzimmer in den kleinen Eingangsbereich, in dem die Jacken hingen und Schuhe standen, wobei ich auf mein schmerzendes Bein achtete.

Schon den ganzen Tag hatte ich versucht mich ab zu lenken, indem ich den Kerl aus der ersten Stunde zeichnete, der vor mir saß. Der Typ, der sich ständig am Kopf gekratzt hatte. Dann hatte ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und schlussendlich war ich bei den Fischen gelandet. Ich wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum ich überhaupt ein Aquarium hatte.

Ich machte die Tür auf und sah Connie da stehen.

„Hi.“, sagte ich kurz angebunden und nickte ihm zu.

„Wie geht’s, wie steht´s Eren?“, sagte er grinsend.

„Ganz gut…Denke ich. Komm doch kurz rein. Ich hol noch schnell mein Handy von oben.“

„Alles klar.“

Schnell rannte ich wieder hoch, schnappte mir mein Handy und rannte wieder runter, wo Connie stand und sich umschaute.

„Nett hast du´s hier.“

„Ja, meine Eltern haben keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut.“ 

Ich schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und zog mir meine Jacke an. Connie stand schon an der Tür und wartete.

„Komm.“

Ich nickte und ging hinter ihm aus der Tür und sperrte sie hinter mir zu. Irgendwie freute ich mich schon auf den Abend, obwohl ich auch ein wenig nervös war. Den ganzen Nachmittag lang waren mir mögliche Szenarien durch den Kopf geschossen, die alle nicht so gut geendet hatten. Aber jetzt, wo ich draußen stand und auf den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel schaute war ich glücklich. Zumindest so lange, bis ich Connies Auto sah. Ein kleiner blauer Käfer. Uralt und verrostet.

„Wow. Wo hast du denn dieses…“, ich zögerte, „ _antike_ Auto aufgetrieben?“

Connie lachte.

„Das hat mal meinem Vater gehört. Er hat es mir geschenkt, als ich den Führerschein gemacht habe.“

Verwundert zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie alt bist du?“

„Sechzehn Jahre und ein knappes halbes.“, antwortete er und sperrte die Fahrertür auf.

„Dann ist die Fahrprüfung ja nicht so lange her.“

„Yep. Bin zweimal durchgefallen.“

Jetzt zog ich auch die zweite Augenbraue hoch. Zögernd, der alten Kiste nicht so ganz vertrauend, machte ich die Beifahrertür auf und stieg ein. Den Weg zu Marcos Haus prägte ich mir gut ein, für zukünftigen Gebrauch. Die Fahrt dauerte knappe fünf Minuten, dann standen wir vor einem roten Haus. Connie sprang fröhlich die Stufen zur Eingangstür hoch und klingelte. Durch die Tür hindurch konnte man Geschrei und Gelächter hören. Noch nervöser, als bei der Autofahrt, stand ich hinter Connie und wartete, bis jemand aufmachte.

Als die Tür aufging, stand ein rot angelaufener Reiner davor, in den Haaren Chips, in den Augenbrauen hängengebliebene Krümel.

„Hi.“, sagte er außer Atem.

„Was geht?“, fragte Connie und machte einen komischen Handschlag mit Reiner.

„Alles gut. Wo ist denn Eren?“

Ich trat hinter Connie hervor und winkte schüchtern. Mann, warum musste ich immer so ängstlich sein?

„Ah, da bist du ja! Kommt rein.“

Er trat zur Seite und erlaubte uns einen Blick auf Marco und Jean, die lachend auf dem Boden lagen. Überall im Raum waren Chips verteilt, auf denen Jean sich rumwälzte.

„Was ist denn bei euch schief gelaufen?“, lachte Connie.

„Sie haben mir die Chipstüte über den Kopf gestülpt. Sie war voll.“

Das erklärte die ganzen Chips in Reiners Haar. Unsicher stand ich da und schaute zu, wie jetzt auch Connie lachend auf den Boden fiel und ein wütender Reiner sich auf ihn stürzte, um ihn zu Tode zu kitzeln.

Ich wandte mich von der Szene ab und schaute mich um. Überall hingen Bilder. Auf den meisten war Marco zu sehen. Ganz links an der Wand waren die ältesten. Ich schaute sie mir alle an. Marco mit seinen Eltern, Marco alleine, Marco in einem riesigen Familienbild, Marco mit Jean. Auf allen lächelte er. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch eine glückliche Familie. Bei mir zuhause hingen keine Bilder. Auch in unserer alten Wohnung in der Großstadt nicht. Ich bezweifelte, dass es überhaupt irgendwelche Bilder gab. Meine Großeltern kannte ich nicht, Cousinen und Cousins hatte ich nicht. Ich hatte noch nicht mal einen Onkel, oder eine Tante, weil meine Eltern beide Einzelkinder gewesen waren. Aber was man nie hatte, konnte man nicht vermissen. Ich betrachtete gerade ein weiteres Bild von Marco und Jean, als ich von Connie gerufen wurde.

„Hey, Eren! Komm her. Es geht los.“

Ich drehte mich um und ging auf die Couch zu, auf der sich schon alle zusammengequetscht hatten.

„Wo sind Sasha und Berthold?“, fragte ich, als ich die zwei nicht entdecken konnte.

„Sasha und Berthold sind noch beim Rugbytraining.“, antwortete Connie.

„Um die Uhrzeit?“

„Wir haben hier leider fast keine Sportvereine. Deshalb, haben wir unseren eigenen gegründet. Und weil niemand früher Zeit hatte, haben wir das Training so spät angesetzt. Ich und Reiner machen normalerweise auch mit, aber Ymir wollte ihnen bestimmte Tricks zeigen, die Reiner und ich nicht brauchen, deswegen haben wir frei.“

Ich nickte und setzte mich vor das Sofa. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wer Ymir ist, wollte aber auch nicht nachfragen.

„Welches Spiel?“, fragte Jean und ging zu einem Regal, in dem viele Spiele und Filme standen.

Wir einigten uns auf Mariocart. Jean verlor fast alle Rennen und wurde mit der Zeit schlechtgelaunt. Marco versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, als er zum achten Mal verlor und den Controller an die Wand warf. Ich hielt mich ein wenig zurück und spielte nicht. Es war mir ein wenig unangenehm unter Leuten zu sitzen, die sich schon so lange kannten und einfach mit zu machen. Als mir angeboten wurde zu spielen lehnte ich erst einmal ab, doch mit der Zeit lachte ich mit, wenn Jean verlor, oder wenn irgendjemand den blauen Panzer benutzte. Am Ende spielte ich selber mit. Gegen Connie und Jean. Ich hatte massenweise Videospiele zu Hause und war deswegen ziemlich gut. Es tat gut mal mit jemandem zu spielen. Es war immer so unglaublich traurig, wenn man alleine zu Hause saß, nur so vor sich hin spielte und sich frage, wann die Eltern nach Hause kommen würden. Ich lächelte glücklich und drehte meinen Controller nach links. Jean fluchte, als er auf dem letzten Platz ankam und auch noch voll an so einer bunten Kiste vorbeirauschte. Connie musste so lachen, dass er vom ersten Platz auf dem vorletzten landete, was ihn aber nicht störte.

„Das war es wert. Ich bin konnte Jean auslachen und bin immer noch vor ihm.“, lachte er.

Marco versuchte Jean zu beruhigen, konnte sich aber ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Jean rauchte vor Wut und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Jetzt ist er ein Fuchs.“, rief Reiner.

Sofort verstand ich diese Anspielung auf die rothaarige Pferderasse und musste mitlachen. Jean funkelte uns alle an und knurrte.

„What does the fox say!“, japste Connie und fiel von dem Sofa auf den Boden.

Reiner kotzte fast, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam und Jean stürmte aus dem Haus, hinter ihm ein besorgter Marco. Der Witz selber war gar nicht so lustig. Es war nur Jeans Reaktion, die uns so zum Lachen brachte.

„But if you meet an angry horse… “, sang ich schrecklich falsch.

Ich persönlich fand das nicht so lustig, aber Connie schmiss sich weg und Reiner war zu diesem Zeitpunkt so wie so nicht mehr ansprechbar. Erst nach fünfzehn Minuten gelang es uns, dass wir nicht jedes Mal zu lachen anfingen, wenn wir uns anschauten. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich sehr wohl unter Menschen, was normalerweise nicht der Fall war.

Jetzt saßen wir gemütlich zu dritt auf der Couch. Das eine Bein hatte ich ausgestreckt, weil es immer noch höllisch wehtat es an zu winkeln, aber ansonsten ging es mir gut.

„Stimmt ja, ich hab noch gar nicht nach deiner Handynummer gefragt!“, sagte Connie und wurde ganz hibbelig.

Reiner stand auf und holte sich eine Cola aus Marcos Kühlschrank. Verlegen holte ich mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und gab es Connie. Begeistert speicherte er seine Nummer ein und die der anderen auch noch gleich dazu. Ich fragte mich, warum er die auswendig konnte, aber das ist Connie. Wahrscheinlich wusste er sogar die Nummer des Präsidenten.

„Du musst uns alle anschreiben, oder am besten du schreibst Sasha an, dann kann sie dich zum Gruppenchat hinzufügen.“

Ich nahm das Handy wieder entgegen und steckte es wieder in die Tasche. Reiner kam aus der Küche zurück und warf mir eine Dose Cola zu, dann setzte er sich wieder neben Connie.

„Für mich hast du keine?“, fragte dieser und spielte beleidigt.

„Eren ist ein lieber Junge, du nicht.“, sagte Reiner und lachte.

Jetzt drehte Connie sich weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht weinen, Onkel Reiner gibt dir bestimmt seine Cola.“, sagte ich zu ihm, wie man mit kleinen Kindern redet.

„Was?! Das ist meine Cola!“, rief „Onkel“ Reiner.

Connie schrie: „Ja! Cola, Cola, Cola!“, und grabschte nach dem Getränk, das Reiner in die Höhe hielt, damit das Kleinkind nicht drankam.

„Wie konntest du nur Eren.“

Ich kicherte und machte meine Dose auf, um einen Schluck zu trinken. In diesem Moment kamen Jean und Marco wieder rein. Jean war immer noch rot. Jetzt aber nicht mehr vor Wut, sondern wegen etwas anderem. Ich konnte mir aber nicht vorstellen, weswegen. Connie pfiff anerkennend.

„Ich sehe Marcos Gesicht ist noch an Ort und Stelle.“

Jean wurde noch röter und guckte auf den Boden. Verwirrt verfolgte ich, wie auch Marco das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er sich mit den gemurmelten Worten „Ich geh mir was zu trinken holen.“ In die Küche verkrümelte. Wie als wäre nichts gewesen quetschte sich Jean neben Reiner und schaute auf den Bildschirm, der das abgebrochene Spiel zeigte. Reiner rangelte immer noch mit Connie um die Dose Cola, als wäre es sein Leben und sie verschütteten dabei über die Hälfte auf dem Boden, woraufhin Jean wieder einen Anfall hatte und Connie und Reiner damit zum Lachen brachte. Marco kam aus der Küche zurück, sah das Chaos und lief bestürzt im Kreis, während mir vor Lachen fast die Cola aus der Nase kam. Jean sah den entsetzten Marco und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was darin endete, dass Marco, bei seinem kopflosen hin und her Gerenne, Jean umwarf und die beiden in den noch immer verteilten Chips landeten. Connie hatte sich während Reiners Lachanfall die Dose geschnappt und ausgetrunken. Das fand der blonde nicht so prickelnd, aber er nahm einfach meine und trank aus dieser. Empört konnte ich Connie mit blumigen Drohungen dazu bringen mir eine neue zu holen, da er ja an allem Schuld war.

Als alles sich gelegt hatte spielten wir Thief. Also Reiner spielte und wir riefen ihm zu, was er zu machen hatte. Das fand er gar nicht toll, weil so etwas echt einfach nervt. Irgendwann warf er den Controller in Connies Gesicht mit den Worten „Wenn du weißt, wie man aus dem Haus kommt, dann mach es doch selber.“ Da das Spiel Marco gehörte und dieser es schon durchgespielt hatte, gab er Connie Tips, wie es ging.

„Siehst du? So macht man das. In your face!“, schrie Connie, als er es nach dem zehnten Versuch geschafft hatte.

„Als ob.“, sagte Jean abwertend und Reiner nickte zustimmend.

„Okay. Bei der nächsten Mission. Wenn ich es ohne Tips von Marco schaffe musst du die Pizza bezahlen. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann muss Eren zahlen.“, forderte Connie Reiner heraus.

„Oh ja!“, rief Jean in einer behinderten Stimme.

„Nein. Jean muss zahlen.“, verteidigte ich mich.

„Do you know the funky Jean!“, schrie Marco.

Connie und Reiner stiegen sofort ein: „What did you say?“

„I said, do you know the funky Jean!“

“What did you say?!”

“I said, do you know the funky Jean!!”

“What did you say?”

“I said, Oh ja!”

Bei dem “Oh ja!”, machte er Jeans behinderte Stimme nach. Connie, Reiner und Marco brachen in Gelächter aus. Ich war nur verwirrt, weil ich das Spiel nicht kannte und Jean war wieder rot. Es schien so, als würden Scherze auf seine Kosten sehr viel Spaß machen.

„Warum zahlst du nicht selbst?“, fragte er verärgert.

„Weil ich mich sonst anstrengen müsste.“

„Da kommt deine wahre Natur raus, du faules Stück.“, sagte ich und tat so, als wäre ich enttäuscht von ihm.

„Nein, der ist eigentlich viel schlimmer.“, meinte Reiner und wedelte mit der Hand vor der Nase.

„Klingt nach einer Herausforderung.“

„Bitte nicht.“, murmelte Marco noch, aber Connie hatte schon angefangen sich lauthals über die heutige Gesellschaft zu beschweren, und warum man immer und überall Treppen laufen musste und insgesamt über die Jugend von heute.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich zahl die Pizza ja.“, meinte Jean entnervt und legte Connie eine Hand vor den Mund.

Freudig leckte Connie daran, was Jean veranlasste ihm eine Kopfnuss zu geben.

„Danke Onkel Jean!“, rief der Glatzkopf wie ein kleines Kind und wendete sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

Zum Schluss musste Jean die Pizza bezahlen, weil Connie es nicht auf die Reihe bekam.

Einen Freudentanz von Reiner und einen Wutanfall von Jean später wurde auch schon die Pizza bestellt.

„Man, das dauert jetzt dreißig Minuten. Ich will nicht so lange warten.“

Dafür bekam Connie eine weitere Kopfnuss von Jean, weil dieser die Pizza bezahlte und sich dann auch noch das Gemeckere anhören musste. Als die Pizza kam stellte sich heraus, dass Jean nur vier Pizzen bestellt hatte, um Geld zu sparen. Zufälligerweise mochte ich dieselbe Pizza wie Jean, weswegen wir uns darum stritten.

Ich zischte ihn krähenhaft an, worauf er mich wieder auslachte, was ich gekonnt ignorierte.

„Du bist Schuld, du hast sie ja bestellt.“

„Genau weil ich sie bestellt habe, darf ich auch eine essen.“

„Ja, aber nicht die, die ich haben will.“

„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, was du für eine Pizza willst.“

„Warum hast du dann nicht einfach gefragt du Pferdegesicht?“

Bei dieser Bemerkung wurde Jean richtig wütend. Man konnte förmlich den Dampf sehen, der ihm aus den Ohren pfiff. Seine Kiefermuskeln verhärteten sich und seine Augen verengten sich, was ihn noch lustiger aussehen ließ.

„Hast du mich grad blöd angequatscht?“, fragte er gefährlich langsam.

Inzwischen berührte sich fast unsere Stirn. Die anderen schauten nur belustigt zu.

„Und wenn? Das ist dir mit deiner Blödheit bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal passiert.“

Jean wollte mir schon eine reinhauen, da machte ich einfach einen Schritt zur Seite, auf mein verletztes Bein, aber das ignorierte ich einfach, und er flog voll auf die Fresse, wie ein nasser Sack. Die anderen lachten. Reiner stand auf und zog mich weg.

„Ist gut Leute. Ihr könnt ja einfach teilen.“

Jean war immer noch rot und man konnte uns ansehen, dass wir das für eine beschissene Lösung hielten, aber wir sagten nichts. Immerhin wollte ich mich nicht mit den einzigen Leuten prügeln, die mit mir redeten. Da wär ich ja schön blöd.

Eine Weile starrten wir uns noch an, dann rannten wir, wie als hätte es einen Startschuss gegeben, zum Pizzakarton.

„Das wirst du nicht tun!“, rief ich noch.

Aber zu spät, Jean hatte den Pizzakarton schon erreicht, ihn sich geschnappt und rannte jetzt um die Couch, ich dicht auf seinen Fersen. Mit einem Satz warf ich mich auf ihn, meine Füße auf seinem Rücken, und streckte die Hand nach dem Pizzakarton aus, den er in die Höhe hielt. Dabei fiel er nach vorne aufs Gesicht. Ich schnappte mir den Karton und stieg von ihm runter, um die Pizza zu essen. Mit einem angesäuerten Ausdruck stand Jean auf und ging gefährlich langsam auf mich zu. Ich hielt ihm ungerührt den Karton entgegen und bot ihm auch etwas an. Ich wollte ja nicht das Arschloch sein.

Überrascht nahm sich Jean ein Stück und murmelte: „Danke.“

Die anderen lachten wieder und fingen auch an ihre Pizza zu verschlingen. Den Rest des Abends zockten wir noch irgendetwas, bis ich bemerkte, dass es schon mitten in der Nacht war und ich gleich einschlafen würde. Vorsichtig tippte ich Connie an, der sich schläfrig zu mir umdrehte.

„Was´n?“

„Ich muss nach Hause.“

„Bleib doch einfach hier. Morgen ist so wie so Samstag, da ist ja nichts.“

Damit drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne. Reiner suchte gerade in der Küche nach irgendetwas Essbarem und Marco saß auf Jeans Schoß und spielte noch irgendein Spiel.

„Ok.“, sagte ich noch leise, aber Connie war schon im Sitzen eingeschlafen.

Sein Kopf rollte zur Seite auf meine Schulter und man konnte lautes Schnarchen hören. Weil mir das Ganze ein wenig unangenehm war saß ich stocksteif so da und fragte mich, wann die Nacht rum sei. Irgendwann sagte Marco: „Schubs ihn einfach auf den Boden und leg dich hin.“

Mit schlechtem Gewissen stupste ich ihn leicht an, aber er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Mit ein wenig mehr Mut stieß ich ihn und er fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden. Aber er wachte nicht auf. Jetzt lag er verdreht auf dem Boden, den Kopf nach hinten und Spucke aus seinem Mund tropfend. Das Schnarchen ging einfach weiter. Ich musste an meine Biologielehrerein denken, die gleichzeitig auch meine Mathelehrerin war, Frau Hanji. Sie wäre bestimmte fasziniert von so einem tiefen Schlaf und hätte Connie wahrscheinlich als Testobjekt benutzt. Ich muss gestehen, ich sebst war auch ein wenig beeindruckt von Connies Fähigkeiten einfach weiterschlafen zu können.

Marco warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Connie, drehte sich dann aber wieder zum Spiel. Anscheinend war er es schon gewohnt. Entspannt breitete ich mich auf dem Sofa aus und streckte mich erstmal, bevor ich meine Augen schloss und nochmal über den Tag nachdachte, der gar nicht mal so schlecht verlaufen war, wie er hätte laufen können. Und dafür war ich sehr dankbar. Heute hatte ich mal vergessen dürfen, was nicht so oft vorkam. Einfach vergessen, dass ich ein Freak bin, dass meine Eltern nicht da sind, dass mein Körper immer noch schmerzt wegen der Prügelei, dass ich Chris schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte, oder, dass ich vor Levi weggerannt bin.

Einfach mal vergessen.

 

Ich wachte auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Wohnzimmerfenster auf meine Haut trafen. Ich war in der Nacht anscheinend vom Sofa gefallen, denn ich lag auf Connie drauf. Quer über meine Beine ausgebreitet lag Reiner, der anscheinend nicht alleine auf der Couch schlafen wollte. Hinter Reiner lag Jean, mit dem Kopf an das Sofa gelehnt, auf seiner Brust Marco. Man könnte meinen die wären ein Paar.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, um den Schlaf raus zu kriegen und versuchte mich langsam aus dem Haufen raus zu wursteln. Als mir das endlich gelungen war, streckte ich mich erst einmal ausgiebig. Ich hörte das Knacken meiner Gelenke und zuckte dabei zusammen. Immer noch müde, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Wie fast alles in diesem Haus, war sie rot und weiß eingerichtet. Moderner Herd, viele Schränke mit vielen teuren Lebensmitteln drinnen. Die Familie kochte wohl gerne. Ich öffnete ein paar Schränke und schaute hinein. Es war mir ein wenig unangenehm, aber was solls. Die schliefen ja alle. Am Ende warf ich noch einen Blick in den Kühlschrank und suchte nach einer Kleinigkeit, die ich essen konnte. Aber nur ganz viel Milch und… Senf? Komisch, aber vielleicht aßen die das gerne.

Ich schloss den Kühlschrank wieder und machte mich auf die Suche nach den Süßigkeiten, die ich auch bald darauf fand. Eigentlich hatte ich Lust auf Brot, aber selbst das hatten die nicht im Haus. Nur viele Nudeln und Pesto und Tomatensoße. Ernährten die sich von nichts anderem? Ach ja genau, Senf hatten sie ja auch noch. Ich musste kichern.

Ich wollte nach Hause, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es als unhöflich galt, einfach zu gehen, ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich schon. Ich manschte auf meinen Marshmallows herum und überlegte. Von der Couch aus, konnte man alle sehen, und wie friedlich sie doch schliefen. Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht stören, wollte aber auch nach Hause gehen, wo ich mich einfach wohler fühlte. Ich schob mir noch eines in den Mund und kaute genüsslich darauf herum. Ich konnte ihnen ja eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ja, das war wahrscheinlich das Beste.

Gesagt, getan. Schnell war die Nachricht geschrieben und auf den Tisch gelegt. Die Marshmallows räumte ich wieder auf, obwohl so wie so nur noch zwei in der Packung waren und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür, wobei ich über alle einmal drübersteigen musste, was sich als nicht so einfach herausstellte.

Draußen angekommen, merkte ich, wie der Wind sich wieder verstärkt hatte und an meiner dünnen Jacke zerrte, wie als wolle er mich irgendwohin führen. Mit einem Blick in den Himmel sah ich, dass es wahrscheinlich bald schneien würde. Mit großen Schritten machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Haus meiner Eltern. Was bloß aus dem Rest des Wochenendes werden würde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also für alle, die das hier überhaupt lesen: Sorry, dass es so lange dauert, bis was passiert in der Story. Aber ich verspreche, dass im siebten Kapitel der Plot richtig anfängt.


	7. Chapter 7

Es war wieder Montag. Ein schrecklicher Tag. Am Wochenende wollte ich eigentlich Armin anrufen, konnte mich dann aber nicht aufraffen. Ich hatte nur ein wenig gelernt, da ich meine Hausaufgaben ja schon am Freitag nach der Schule gemacht hatte, aber hauptsächlich hatte ich geschlafen. Sasha hatte ich angeschrieben, weil ich wusste, dass ich mich ein wenig mit den anderen beschäftigen musste, damit sie blieben. Wie würde es denn bitte wirken, wenn ich die Handynummern habe, aber nicht schreibe und dann am Montag wieder in die Schule komme und so tue, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Kein Tag war so schlimm wie Montag. Jeder hasst ihn. Aber wenn man Montag auch frei hätte, dann würde der Dienstag zum Montag werden.

Aber für mich war so wie so fast jeder Tag Montag. Erst natürlich der richtige Montag, dann der zweite Montag, der dritte Montag, der vierte Montag, der fünfte Montag, Samstag, Vormontag. So lief die Woche in meinen Gedanken ab. Warum waren die Ferien nicht zwei Tage nach hinten verschoben? So hätte ich weniger Schultage gehabt, und der Montag wäre ein Feiertag gewesen.

Mit diesen Gedanken beendete ich meine hautschmelzende Dusche und zog mir in dem dampfgefüllten Bad meine Klamotten an. Wieder in meinem Zimmer nahm ich meine Schultasche und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten. Wie immer war niemand da. Traurig schaute ich den Tisch an, der eigentlich dafür gedacht war, dass auch Leute da saßen und zusammen aßen, redeten, oder vielleicht Brettspiele spielten. Aber es hatte sich eine feine Schicht Staub auf Tisch und Stuhl gesammelt, was wieder einmal bewies, dass nie jemand da war. Ich wendete den Blick ab und seufzte schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Ich verharrte einen Moment lang, dann ging ich zum Eingang und zog mir meine Jacke an. Ich würde nach der Schule putzen müssen.

Draußen wehte der kalte Wind und trieb mir die Röte auf die Wangen. Meine Lippe brannte ein wenig, aber mein blaues Auge wurde schön gekühlt. Aber das spürte ich so wie so kaum noch. Ich schaute in den Himmel, wo die graue Wolkendecke ein wenig aufbrach und den Blick auf weitere Wolkenschichten freigab. Hier und da stach die Sonne durch und ihre Strahlen fielen irgendwo auf einen weit entfernten Ort. Der Wind zerrte an meinen Haaren und ich atmete die kühle Morgenluft ein. In solchen Momenten wie diesen sieht man die tiefe des Himmels und man fühlt sich so klein. Aber gleichzeitig, als gehöre man hier her. Und als hätte der Himmel sich nur für einen persönlich geöffnet. Ich genoss dieses Bild noch eine Weile, dann blickte ich auf den Weg vor mir.

Meine Vermutung am Samstagmorgen hatte sich nicht bestätigt, worüber ich froh war, und es hatte nicht geschneit. Die Temperaturen waren ein wenig gestiegen, aber der Wind wurde dafür immer stärker. Mein Blick schweifte über die Umgebung und suchte nach Annie. Aber sie war anscheinend nicht hier. Ich konnte ja auch nicht erwarten, dass sie ständig an meiner Seite ist, oder? Sie hatte eigene Probleme, auch als Krähe. Als ich zum dritten Mal, an diesem Tag seufzte, wusste ich, es würde kein guter werden.

Mit diesem Wissen machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Mit einem Mal fiel mir wieder Levi ein und mir entfuhr ein genervtes Stöhnen. Über das Wochenende war alles wiedergekommen, was ich am Freitagabend vergessen hatte und es hatte mich überrollt, wie eine Lawine und mich darunter begraben. Es hatte mir die Luft zum Atmen genommen und mich bewegungsunfähig gemacht.

Kurz blieb ich stehen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging die letzten Meter zur Bushaltestelle. Man kann ja nicht mit allen befreundet sein, oder? Aber wenn man schon jeden Tag zusammen an der Bushaltestelle sitzt, könnte es ja nicht schaden, wenn man sich nicht hasst. Aber Levi hatte meine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen, was sollte ich da schon tun? Frustriert kratzte ich mich am Kopf und setzte mich, wie immer, an den ganz linken Platz, das eine Bein immer noch ausgestreckt.

Ich kam einfach nicht weiter mit dieser Situation. Und ich wusste gar nicht, warum ich mir solche Mühe gab. Ich hätte es ja auch einfach dabei belassen können. Aber nein. Irgendetwas drängte mich dazu, mit Levi zu reden und ich wusste nicht was.

Mein Kopf fiel nach hinten und ich kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht wegen der hellen Sonne zu erblinden. Meine Hände steckten in den Jackentaschen, um nicht zu erfrieren. Für einen Moment schloss ich meine Augen. Alles war so ruhig. Ruhig und voller…Ruhe. Ich musste leicht lachen, aufgrund meiner eigenen Gedanken. Irgendwie erinnerte mich diese Situation an zu Hause. Immer alleine, nie jemand, der dich wirklich kennt, der mit dir redet. Meine Eltern waren bestimmt bei der Arbeit, wo auch sonst, und hatten wahrscheinlich seit Tagen nicht mehr an mich gedacht, aber warum auch. Wenn sie irgendjemandem hätten beschreiben müssen, wie ihr Sohn so ist, hätten sie wahrscheinlich so etwas gesagt wie: „Braunes Haar, grüne Augen, in allem Mittelmäßig. Ziemlich langweilig eigentlich. In der Schule ist er auch nicht gut. Hatte beim letzten Test nur eine Zwei. Wir hätten mehr von ihm erwartet.“ Kein Lob, nur negative Aspekte. Aber das war doch zu erwarten, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich mich in der Schule mehr anstrengen, bessere Noten erzielen.

Und dann schloss ich einen Vertrag mit mir selbst. Ich würde nie wieder etwas schlechteres, als elf Punkte nach Hause bringen. Obwohl, auch elf Punkte waren nicht sonderlich gut. Zumindest nicht gut genug für meine Eltern. Zwölf Punkte, das durfte zu schaffen sein. Ich würde sehr viel lernen müssen, aber wenigstens würden meine Eltern mich nicht mehr ignorieren. Ich seufzte schon zum vierten Mal. Nein, das würde ganz bestimmt kein schöner Tag werden.

Ich sah mich in meiner Annahme eines schrecklichen Tages bestätigt, als sich Levi zu mir gesellte. Nicht, dass Levi schrecklich gewesen wäre. Es war diese angespannte Stille, die mir auf den Senkel ging. Er schien ganz entspannt und schaute mit nur wenig Geblinzelei geradeaus, so als wäre ich nicht da. Aber bei so einer schwachen und langweiligen Persönlichkeit konnte ich ihm das nicht verübeln. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir mehr denn je, dass ich jemanden zum Reden hätte. Mit Armin hätte ich reden können, aber der war ja nicht da. Oder mit Chris, aber da war ja Armin noch besser zu erreichen, der hatte wenigstens ein altes Handy.

Der Bus kam und ich musste schon wieder meinen Platz im hinteren Teil des Busses aufgeben, um Levi zu meiden. Ich starrte wie jedes Mal aus dem Fenster und stellte mir diesmal vor, dass ich eine Katze aus einem sehr hohen Baum retten musste. Das Tier war weiß mit schwarz um die Augen. Die Katze hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der in der letzten Reihe im Bus saß.

Verdammt, warum konnte ich ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen? Als hätte ich nicht wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Zum Beispiel hätte ich in diesem Moment Mathe nochmal anschauen können, anstatt hier vor mich hin zu träumen. Ich verfluchte mich im Stillen. So würden meine Noten nicht besser werden.

Die Busfahrt kam mir ewig lange vor und ich war froh endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

An die Schläger von vor ein paar Tagen dachte ich nicht in diesem Moment. Sie hatten mich in letzter Zeit ja nicht genervt, oder mich verprügelt. Deswegen hatten sie sich schon längst aus meinen Gedanken verflüchtigt.

Schon auf dem Vorhof kamen mir Connie und Sasha entgegen.

„Hey! Läuft bei dir?“, rief Connie.

Ich rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

„Alles fit im Schritt?“, fragte nun auch Sasha.

Ich schaute sie verunsichert an. Wollten die mich nur verarschen?

„Keine Sorge, wir haben unseren “Tag der Coolness“, wo wir nur mit “coolen“ Ausdrücken reden dürfen.“, bei den Wörtern Coolness und coolen, machte er die Anführungszeichen mit beiden Händen in der Luft.

Ich lächelte, immer noch verunsichert.

„Yo, willst du mit uns nach der Hölle durch die city cruisen?“, fragte Sasha.

„Ähm…Nein, danke.“, antwortete ich höflich und ging neben ihnen ins Gebäude, „Ich muss noch Stoff nachholen. War ja auf einer anderen Schule.“

„Alles klar Alter, aber immer schön fresh bleiben.“, sagte Connie.

„Du hast das ja mal so gar nicht drauf, ey.“, meckerte Sasha. Und schon entbrannte ein Streit zwischen Sasha und Connie, in dem Begriffe umeinander geworfen wurde, von denen ich noch nie gehört hatte, wie zum Beispiel Puddingdampfer oder Evolutionsbremse. Again what learned würde Armin jetzt sagen, aber selbiger war ja nicht da.

Die zwei Quasselstrippen neben mir ignorierend machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer, wo wir Captain America wieder hatten. Den Spitznamen hatte ich von einigen Schülern aufgeschnappt und in Anbetracht seiner schrecklich großen Augenbrauen und der ähnlichen Frisur passte es irgendwie.

Diesmal passte ich in der Schule auf. Ich hatte Ohren wie ein Adler und Augen wie ein Maulwurf. Okay, so schlimm war es nicht, aber es fiel mir nicht leicht mich richtig zu konzentrieren. Abgesehen mal davon, dass Jean die ganze Zeit mit Marco rumkicherte. Der Stoff war irre langweilig und gleichzeitig so irre schwer. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass dieser Stoff auf etwas aufbaute, was ich noch nicht gemacht hatte. Ich würde mir Hilfe holen müssen. Aber ich wollte keinen von den Leuten fragen, die ich hier schon kennengelernt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, das fühlte sich einfach komisch an.

Also ging ich nach der Stunde nach vorne, wo Herr Smith gerade sein Zeug zusammen packte.

„Ähm.. Entschuldigen sie, aber ich…ich habe ein wenig Schwierigkeiten mit dem Stoff und…ähm. Ich wollte fragen, ob sie einen Tutor für mich hätten.“

Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er überlegte.

„Eigentlich gibt es für die Oberstufler keine Tutoren mehr, aber ich kenne da jemanden, der dir helfen kann. Er hat auch ziemlich gute Noten. Ich frage ihn mal. Das ganze würde dann aber nicht über die Schule laufen, sondern privat. Ich sage Ihnen morgen Bescheid, ob er einverstanden ist.“

Er lächelte mich freundlich an, aber bei dem Blick der stechend blauen Augen wurde mir kalt.

Ich nickte und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Herr Smith.“

Er nickte mir zu. Fast fluchtartig verließ ich das Klassenzimmer.Er war so gruselig.

Die nächsten paar Stunden war ich top konzentriert. Ich versuchte mich bei fast jeder Frage zu melden, um bessere mündliche Noten zu erzielen. Es würde ein langes und anstrengendes Schuljahr werden. Ich hörte in meinem Kopf Armin „No shit, Sherlock.“ sagen und musste schmunzeln.

Nach der Vierten hatte ich eine Freistunde mit Marco und Jean und beschloss mit ihnen rum zu hängen. Also fragte ich sie während der vorrangehenden Stunde, was sie so machen würden in der Freistunde. Beide erröteten und blieben still. Als ich nochmals fragte öffnete Marco den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und sagte dann: „Lange Geschichte.“

Ich legte den Kopf schräg. Was war denn mit dem los?

„Kann ich mitmachen? Was immer es auch ist, ist mir egal. Ich will nur nicht die ganze Stunde alleine rumhocken.“ Das hatte mich eine Menge Überwindungskraft gekostet, weil ich ja normalerweise nicht so der Mensch war, der auf andere zuging.

Jean und Marco sahen sich an und wurden immer röter. Ich fragte mich, was falsch lief.

„Ähm… Das geht jetzt… nicht so direkt. Es ist privat…“, sagte Jean und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Achso. Familienangelegenheit?“, fragte ich nach. Die beiden verhielten sich äußerst merkwürdig.

„Genau.“, antwortete Marco schnell und lächelte erleichtert.

„Oh… Okay.“

Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht. Klang fast nach einer Ausrede. Wahrscheinlich mochten sie mich gar nicht. Von außen versuchte ich mir aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich alleine sein würde, dachte ich bitter.

Ich lächelte sie an und in diesem Moment kam das Signal, dass die Stunde zu Ende war. Jean und Marco sprangen auf und rannten fast aus dem Klassenzimmer. Verunsichert schaute ich ihnen nach. Äußerst verdächtig. Aber das ging mich nichts an. Ich meine, es musste ja sehr persönlich sein, wenn die beiden gar nichts sagen wollten darüber.

Langsam packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und trat auf den lauten Gang. Eine Horde Fünftklässlern kam von rechts und rannte mich fast über den Haufen. Der Lärmpegel stieg konstant und es wurde mir ein wenig zu viel. Meine rechte Hand fing an zu zucken. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und schaute dann wieder nach oben. Dann bahnte ich mir hastig meinen Weg durch die Schülermassen und brach durch die Front auf den Schulhof. Mit großen, schnellen Schritten machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Park, wo ich mich auf eine Bank fallen ließ. Jetzt würde ich gerne mit Annie sprechen, aber sie war gerade nicht da.

Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Meine Hand hatte aufgehört zu zucken. Dafür hatte ich jetzt Kopfschmerzen, die selbst die stechend kalte Luft nicht kurieren konnte.

Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen und kam schlussendlich bei meinen Eltern an. Sie würden nie mit mir zufrieden sein. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Läufer, dessen Ziel sich immer weiter entfernt. Egal wie schnell ich laufen würde, das Ziel würde immer kleiner werden. Irgendwann würde ich es nicht mehr sehen können. Und dann würde ich den Sinn für das Laufen verlieren. Ich gratulierte mir selbst für meinen famosen Vergleich und driftete immer weiter ab mit meinen Gedanken. Bis ich irgendwann einschlief.

Nach wenigen Sekunden schreckte ich aber wieder hoch, als ich ein Geräusch hörte. Es klang wie Flügelschlagen. Neugierig hob ich den Kopf und schaute mich um. Abgesehen von einer Papiertüte, die von dem Wind durch die Gegend getragen wurde, konnte ich nichts sehen, was ein solches Geräusch verursacht haben könnte.

Plötzlich erklang ein Geschrei. Es waren Raben, diese Mistviecher. Aber warum schrien sie? Hastig sprang ich auf und lief in die Richtung des Geschreis. Ich brach durch ein Gebüsch am Rande des Kieswegs und blieb erstmal stehen. Mein Mund klappte auf, meine Augen weiteten sich. Vor mir war ein unbeschreiblich grausiger Anblick.

Dort lag Annie. Ihr Vogelkörper seltsam verdreht und gar nicht gesund aussehend. Um sie herum saßen drei Raben, die auf sie einhackten. Sie schrien und ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten animalisch auf.

Ich hatte mich endlich aus meiner fassungslosen Starre gelöst und rannt auf die Szene vor mir zu. Fauchend, die Arme ausbreitend versuchte ich sie zu verscheuchen. Die Raben traten aber nur ein paar Hüpfer zurück und breiteten ihre Flügel aus, soweit sie nur konnten und schrien aggressiv.

„Haut ab, ihr Mistviecher!“, fauchte ich wütend und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Mein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzerrt, wie eine Maske, die die Zähne bleckte. Ich zischt und fauchte aufgebracht, Spucke Tropfen flogen den Raben entgegen, die mit aufgerissenem Schnabel vor mir standen. Einen Moment lang standen wir uns so gegenüber, die Körper angespannt, auf die Reaktion des Gegenüber wartend. Nur das wilde Zischen beider Seiten, und das Pfeifen des Windes war zu hören.

Dann senkten sie ihre Flügel langsam, schlossen ihre Schnäbel wieder und flogen schnell davon. Nur eine schwarze Rabenfeder, die langsam zu Boden segelte, sich im stürmischen Wind kreiselte, erinnerte noch an ihr Dasein. Wie versteinert starrte ich auf diese Feder, wie sie langsam, und mit vielen Drehungen, dem Boden näher kam. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an Annie.

Schnell drehte ich mich zu meiner Freundin und kniete mich neben sie. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie noch lebte, oder ob sie schon tot war. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzten, streckte ich eine Hand aus und suchte hoffnungsvoll ihre Brust und damit den Herzschlag. Ich fand ihn nicht. Meine Hoffnung zerschellte restlos an dem Entsetzen, das durch meinen Kopf wütete. Er war nicht da. Ich kontrollierte noch einmal. Sie hatte keinen Herzschlag mehr. Reine Fassungslosigkeit. Annies Herz schlug nicht mehr. Der Satz spielte sich in verschiedenen Variationen in meinem Kopf ab. Mit leerem Blick starrte ich auf ihren leblosen Körper.

Der Wind spielte mit den Federn ihres Kleides und es sah für einen Moment lang aus, als würde sie noch atmen. Für einen kurzen Moment der Hoffnung konnte ich diese Illusion noch aufrecht erhalten. Aber im tiefsten Inneren wusste ich, dass sie nicht mehr lebte. Annie, meine einzige wirkliche Freundin hier. Sie war tot.

Jetzt erst füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen, die bald überliefen und von meinem Kinn auf meine Hose tropften. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen und weinte.

Ich hatte mit ihr über alles reden können, sie war die einzige gewesen, der ich mich hatte anvertrauen können. Sie durfte nicht tot sein, nicht Annie.

Ich war zwar Atheist, aber spätestens jetzt hätte ich nicht mehr an Gott geglaubt. Grausam und herzlos, wie er mir alles nahm.

Ein Schluchzer kam an die Oberfläche und durchzuckte meinen Körper. Ich hatte schon so viele Freunde verloren, nicht auch noch sie. Das war nicht fair. Jetzt würde ich ganz alleine sein. Alleine. Wie immer. Immer alleine.

Meine Eltern hatte ich seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass es Annie war, die es hier erträglich gemacht hatte. Sie war mein Hoffnungsschimmer in meinem neuen Leben gewesen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Sie war fort.

Die Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam meine Wangen herunter. Schluchzer schüttelten meinen Oberkörper, der langsam zu Boden sank. Meine Hände zerrten verzweifelt an meinen Haaren, um die Energie der Wut und Machtlosigkeit zu entladen, die sich angestaut hatte. Diese Machtlosigkeit nichts tun zu können dagegen. Der Wunsch die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.

Die salzigen Tropfen schienen nie zu enden. Meine Wangen schienen nie zu trocknen. Aber irgendwann würde es keine Tränen mehr geben, die ich hätte vergießen können.

 

 

Ein letztes Mal klopfte ich die Erde fest und schaute mir den kleinen Hügel an, unter dem Annie lag. Schon wieder bei null, schon wieder von vorne anfangen. Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass Montage scheiße sind. Ich hockte noch ein Weilchen da und schloss die Augen. Eine Leere hatte mich erfasst, die noch lauter schrie, als alle Schüler aus der ganzen Schule, die aber gleichzeitig stiller war, als ein leerer Raum je sein könnte. Sie war schlimmer, als verprügelt zu werden, denn sie wirft die Frage auf, ob keine Emotionen zu fühlen normal war. Wenn man Schmerzen fühlt, dann fühlt man immerhin etwas, und man weiß, dass man lebt und man weiß, dass man real ist. Mit dieser Leere aber, ist alles unwirklich, man muss sich an irgendetwas festhalten. Das war doch nicht normal? Aber man kann sich ja schlecht zwingen etwas zu fühlen.

Ja, war es normal?

War _ich_ normal?

Aber ich wusste ja schon längst, dass man mich nicht unbedingt als normal bezeichnen kann. Nur als der Freak, der ich war.

Ich blinzelte, öffnete die Augen ganz und kam aus meiner hockenden Position in eine stehende. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging wieder auf den Weg zurück und zu der Bank, wo meine Schultasche stand, ohne mich noch einmal um zu drehen.

Ich lächelte nicht, aber ich weinte auch nicht. Meine Augen waren leer, mein ganzes Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen. Denn da gab es keine, die ich hätte zeigen können. Nur diese schreckliche Leere.

Ich schwang mir die schwere Schultasche über meine Schulter und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule, um an der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde teil zu nehmen, Biologie.

Für den Rest des Tages sprach ich mit niemandem, sondern starrte nur auf die Tischplatte vor mir. War ich krank? War ich menschlich? Sollte ich nicht weinen? Aber ich fühlte nichts, noch nicht einmal Trauer, und das war definitiv nicht richtig. Denn sie war tot. Und sie würde auch nicht mehr wieder kommen. Ich hatte meine einzige Freundin verloren. Für immer.

Annie war gestorben.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie waren wieder da. Meine Eltern.

Als ich nach Hause kam, sah ich schon das Auto in der Einfahrt. Und ich spürte eine Gefühlsregung. Die erste seit Stunden. Ich war erleichtert zu merken, dass diese Leere kein dauerhafter Zustand war.

Aber was ich fühlte war kein Glück. Es war Bitterkeit. Endlich ließen sie sich auch mal blicken.

Einen Moment blieb ich in der Einfahrt stehen und genoss den seltenen Anblick des teuren Autos, was meinem Vater gehörte. Dann schweifte mein Blick zur Haustür. Sie war geschlossen, aber ich wusste, was dahinter warten würde. Meine Eltern.

Die Bitterkeit verflog. An ihrer Stelle trat Freude, dass meine Eltern sich endlich überwinden konnten nach Hause zu kommen. Vielleicht hatten sie gemerkt, dass sie auch noch einen Sohn hatten.

Mit fast schon andächtigen Schritten ging ich zur Tür und klingelte. Auch noch eine Sache die ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht hatte, weil ja so wie so niemand da war, der hätte aufmachen können.

Ich wartete ein paar Sekunden, dann klingelte ich nochmal.

Als niemand die Tür öffnete, war ich ein wenig angepisst, aber die Freude darüber meine Eltern endlich mal wieder zu sehen überwog alles.

Ich schloss die Haustür auf und ging leise rein. Vielleicht schliefen sie ja.

Als aller erstes ging ich in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um mir ein Sandwich zu machen. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich die Vorfreude noch ein wenig genießen.

Leise vor mich hin summend drückte ich als letzten Schritt die zwei Brothälften zusammen und ging mit dem Teller zum Tisch, auf dem immer noch der Staub war. Ich musste wirklich mal putzen.

Keine Minute später, war das Sandwich auch schon weg und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen Eltern.

Ich durchsuchte als erstes ihr Schlafzimmer, dann ging ich zu den Arbeitszimmern.

Bingo. Als ich die Tür zum Zimmer von Grisha aufmachte, konnte ich ihn in seinem Bürostuhl sitzen sehen.

„Hallo, dad.", sagte ich leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, dann drehte er sich zu mir, legte die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und lächelte müde.

„Hallo, mein Sohn. Und wie war die Schule?"

Ernsthaft? Er tat einfach so, als wäre er nicht ein paar Tage weg gewesen. Wie als wäre er ein liebender Vater, der wenigstens ab und zu mit seinem Sohn redet.

Am liebsten hätte ich gesagt: „Ach weißt du, ganz gut. Ich wurde schon am zweiten Tag, den ich in der Schule war verprügelt, hab keine Freunde. Oh warte, ich hatte eine Freundin, aber die ist gerade gestorben. Was ganz komisch ist: Meine Eltern waren für Tage nicht da. Lustig, oder? Und ansonsten auch alles normal. Und wie waren deine Tage so, an denen du dich nicht um deinen Sohn gekümmert hast?"

Aber ich sagte nichts. Ich schob alle Gefühle wieder in mich hinein, sogar die Freude. Ich setzte wieder eine Maske auf. Ich versteckte mein Inneres hinter einer harmlosen, einfachen Geste.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ganz okay."

Sogar meine Stimme trug keine Emotionen, sie war kalt und teilnahmslos.

Aber Grisha merkte das nicht, er schaute wieder auf seine Papiere.

„Schön, dass dir die neue Schule gefällt."

Ich wartete noch einen Moment, dann verließ ich den Raum. Ich hätte Enttäuschung spüren müssen, aber ich spürte gar nichts. Schon wieder.

Ich ging auf mein Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett, die Hausaufgaben vergessen. War ja auch nicht wichtig. Oder? Ich hatte keine Lust meine Mutter auch noch zu suchen. Die arbeitete ja auch. Und hätte sicher auch keine Zeit sich um mich zu kümmern, oder wenigstens mit mir zu reden. Sie kannten mich jetzt schon ein paar Jahre und trotzdem merkten sie nicht, dass ich nicht glücklich war?

Ich starrte an die Decke. All mein Unglück und all meine Missgeschicke zogen an mir vorbei, ich sah sie alle. Alle meine Fehler, einfach alles. Und ich sah Annie. Die freundliche, verständnisvolle Krähe Annie.

Ich hob meine rechte Hand zu meinem Gesicht und berührte meine Wange. Überrascht zog ich die Hand zurück, als ich etwas Feuchtes spürte. Tränen. Es wurden immer mehr, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Sie flossen in Strömen an den Seiten meines Gesichtes herunter und fielen auf mein Kopfkissen. Ich war ein bisschen erleichtert, dass ich wieder etwas spürte. Ich wollte dieses Nichts nicht.

Ohne mich vorher um zu ziehen zog ich meine Bettdecke über mich. Nur meine Füße baumelten wie immer in der frischen Luft.

Irgendwann hörte ich auf zu weinen und starrte nur noch auf das Weiß der Decke. Die letzten Lichtstrahlen fielen auf die leere Wand und erhellten das Zimmer noch ein wenig. Aber auch sie wurden immer dunkler, bis irgendwann das ganze Zimmer nur noch in Schatten getaucht war.

Ohne dass ich es merkte, fielen mir die Augen zu.

Als ich aufwachte blieb ich erstmal liegen. Meine Augen waren noch geschlossen. Sofort kamen mir wieder Bilder von Annies grausam verdrehten Körpers in den Sinn. Ich hob eine Hand vor meinen Mund, um einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, der bei der Erinnerung hochkam. Ich kniff meine Augen noch fester zusammen, um die Bilder zu vertreiben. Aber es ging nicht. Meine Zähne verfingen sich in meiner Hand, die ich im Mund hatte. Die andere packte das Bettlaken. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, meinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Ich musste aufhören ständig zu heulen. So würde ich nie etwas auf die Reihe bringen. Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte ich es die Bilder los zu werden. Ich nahm die Hand aus meinem Mund, die Augen waren aber immer noch geschlossen. So lag ich eine Weile da. Bis der Wecker klingelte und mich aus meiner Starre riss. Sofort schaltete ich ihn aus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Waffelgeruch, der in der Luft lag. Warte mal, was? Ich konnte mich überwinden mich auf zu setzten, wobei die Bettdecke auf den Boden rutschte, wo ich sie liegen ließ. Kalte Luft berührte meinen Körper und ließ mich zittern. Ich schob die Erinnerungen an Annie nun vorläufig endgültig aus meinem Kopf, damit ich mich auf das Jetzt konzentrieren konnte. Ich schaute zu meiner geschlossenen Zimmertür. Ich gähnte, dann stand ich ächzend auf.

Ich hatte immer noch die Klamotten von gestern an und brauchte mich nicht um zuziehen. Interessierte doch so wie so keinen.

Mit tapsigen, noch müden Schritten ging ich durch den Flur, dann die Treppe runter. Ich hinkte ein wenig, da mein Bein nach einer langen Nacht ein wenig steif war und schmerzte.

Überrascht blieb ich auf der untersten Stufe stehen. Dort in der Küche, stand meine Mutter und buk Waffeln! Meine Kinnlade fiel runter und ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich mich freuen sollte, oder besorgt sein musste. Meine Mutter. Machte Waffeln! Entsetzt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine Mutter etwas, für ihre Verhältnisse, völlig untypisches machte, ging ich auch noch die letzte Stufe runter und blieb abermals stehen, um das alles zu verdauen.

Meine Mutter merkte, dass ich da stand und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Guten Morgen, Eren."

Immer noch etwas vorsichtig, um dieses Wunder nicht zu zerstören, setzte ich mich an den, nun geputzten, Tisch.

Wow, ich war sprachlos. Und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lächelte ich. Und zwar ein richtiges, echtes Lächeln.

Summend goss Karla die nächste Ladung Teig auf das heiße Eisen und schaute auf die Uhr. Genauso wie Grisha tat sie so, als wäre nichts gewesen, so als wäre sie die ganze Zeit zu Hause gewesen und hätte sich um ihren einzigen Sohn gekümmert.

Aber bei ihr störte mich das nicht so, wie bei Grisha, weil sie sich zumindest jetzt bemühte Anteilnahme zu zeigen und sich nicht gleich wieder mit dem Kopf voran in ihre Arbeit stürzte, sobald sie die Türschwelle überwunden hatte.

Schweigend genoss ich den Moment des Friedens und der Harmonie. Man konnte das Summen meiner Mutter hören, das Gezwitscher der Vögel, die den Winter vertreiben wollten und man konnte die Sonne spüren, die einem durch das Fenster auf die Haut schien, auch wenn es draußen erst knapp über Null Grad war. Immerhin etwas.

„Hast du deine Schultasche schon gepackt, Eren?", fragte Carla, während sie die fertige Waffel auf einen Stapel schon gebackener legte.

Ich schnaubte innerlich. Als hätte sie das je interessiert. Nicht einmal hatte sie mich das gefragt, kein einziges Mal. Man soll es ja nicht übertreiben mit der Fürsorglichkeit.

Aber ich sagte nichts dagegen, sondern freute mich, dass meine Mutter mal an mich dachte und vergaß einfach mal für ein paar Minuten.

Ich vergaß den Umzug, ich vergaß Annies Tod, der mir zu schaffen machte. Ich vergaß Levi und ich vergaß die Schläger.

„Mach ich gleich, Carla."

Ich hatte sie noch nie Mama oder so genannt. Das war einfach Angewohnheit. Aber es hatte auch noch nie jemand hinterfragt.

„Keine Waffeln, bevor die Schultasche nicht gepackt ist, junger Mann.", sagte sie streng und wedelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

Ich musste lachen. Die normalerweise überarbeitete Businessfrau wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Klar.", antwortete ich schmunzelnd und stand auf, um dem Befehl von Carla nach zu kommen.

Ich verfluchte mich, als ich merkte, dass ich die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Hatte ich mir nicht selbst irgendwas mit zwölf Punkten versprochen?

Das fiel mir ein, dass ich heute meinen Tutor kennenlernen würde. Wenn er denn überhaupt wollte. Hoffentlich war er nett und beschimpfte mich nicht. Ich konnte nur hoffen.

Als die Tasche fertig gepackt war ging ich wieder runter und setzte mich an den Tisch, auf dem jetzt die ganzen Waffeln standen. Das Wasser lief mir bei dem Anblick im Mund zusammen und ich musste all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht sofort darüber her zu fallen.

Als hätte Carla es geahnt sagte sie: „So aber nicht. Warte wenigstens, bis ich Besteck geholt habe. Und ich wäre dir auch sehr dankbar, wenn du einen Teller benutzen würdest. Den Tisch habe ich gerade erst sauber gemacht."

„Ich habe aber Hunger."

Sie lachte nur und holte Geschirr.

„Guten Appetit.", sagte ich noch, bevor ich wie ein Staubsauger die Waffeln aufnahm.

Carla schüttelte den Kopf und zerschnitt vornehm eine Waffel.

Da kam Grisha herein. Mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter und um ein Haar wäre mir der ganze Waffelbrei auf den Tisch geflossen. Aber ich konnte meinen Mund doch noch schnell genug schließen.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte er müde, aber glücklich.

„Was gibt es denn Feines?"

„Waffeln.", antwortete Carla und lächelte ihn an.

Mir war zum Kotzen zu Mute. Jetzt taten sie plötzlich einen auf glückliche Familie? Es machte mich krank zu wissen, dass sie das noch nie gemacht hatten, und wahrscheinlich kein Funke Wahrheit hinter ihrem Verhalten steckte. Aber ich hielt meinen Mund, denn es stand mir nicht zu sie zu kritisieren. Immerhin wohnte ich in ihrem Haus, verbrauchte ihr Essen und Geld und bezahlte dafür keinen Cent.

Wütend starrte ich auf meine Waffeln. Ich hatte keinen Appetit mehr.

„Eren. Wie hast du dich in der neuen Schule so eingelebt?"

Leise, mit unterdrückter Wut sagte ich: „Gut."

„Hast du dich denn schon für eine Sportart entschieden?"

Ich würgte fast. Das klang ja so, als wäre irgendetwas abgemacht. Dass ich mir einen Sportverein aussuche, oder so etwas.

„Nein.", antwortete ich aber nur.

„Wie wäre es mit Fußball?"

Was sollte der ganze Scheiß? Noch nie hatten sie mit mir über Hobbys geredet. Noch nie hatte sie das interessiert. Und jetzt wollte er mir Fußball andrehen? Nein danke.

„Ich mache nicht so gerne Sport."

Aber das sollte er ja eigentlich wissen.

Grisha hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und sah mich gerade nicht so glücklich an.

„Was? Ein Junge muss doch Sport machen."

Ich konnte meine Wut kaum noch unterdrücken.

„Wer sagt das?"

„Der gesunde Menschenverstand. Ich will einen starken, selbstbewussten Sohn. Keinen, der nur zu Hause hockt und nie rausgeht."

Er verzog das Gesicht angeekelt.

„Achso? Das hat dich aber die letzten Sechzehn Jahre auch nicht wirklich interessiert."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?!"

Carla schaute unglücklich zwischen uns hin und her, denn sie ahnte schon, dass das eskalieren würde.

„Du bist doch nie da! Du hast dich nie für mich interessiert!"

„Das ist eine Lüge! Was mach ich denn gerade bitte?!"

„Das, was du die letzten Jahre nicht gemacht hast. Mit mir reden! Das ist das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass du dich um mich kümmerst! Obwohl ich Sportarten aufzwingen nicht wirklich als kümmern ansehe!"

„Und was ist mit dem größeren Haus!? Was ist mit den Fischen!? Was ist mit dem vielen Geld, das wir in dich gesteckt haben!? Haben wir nicht viel für dich getan!? WAR DAS NICHT GENUG!?"

Er war jetzt aufgestanden und hatte beide Hände flach auf den Tisch geknallt.

Ich fühlte mich scheiße, er hatte ja Recht. Ich war undankbar, aber ich konnte da jetzt nicht mehr raus. Denn ich war schon immer unfähig gewesen meinen eigenen Stolz runter zu schlucken.

Ich redete mir ein, dass ich auf Grisha wütend war, dass ich Recht hatte und, was er alles falscch gemacht hatte.

„NEIN! ICH HÄTTE VIEL MEHR JEMANDEN GEBRAUCHT, DER MIR ZUHÖRT! Wusstest du, dass ich schon am zweiten Schultag verprügelt wurde?! WUSSTEST DU DAS? HAST DU DAS ETWA MITGEKRIGT?!"

Ich war auch aufgestanden.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst! Ich hab doch gesagt ich will einen starken Sohn und kein WEICHEI! Wie kann man nur so undankbar sein! Was machst du überhaupt noch hier?!"

Carla schaute mit großen Augen Grisha an, der schweratmend dastand und mich anstarrte, und schluckte trocken. Es entstand eine Pause. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte er Recht? Vielleicht lag es ja an mir? Ich schaute ihn ausdruckslos an, obwohl ich innerlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass ein so fröhlicher Morgen so schrecklich werden kann? Grisha und Carla schauten mir zu, wie ich schweigend und emotionslos aufstand, meine Schultasche nahm und das Haus verließ.

Meine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt, aber von außen war ich leblos und ruhig. Der Streit wiederholte sich immer wieder in meinem Kopf und jedes Mal, wenn ich in Gedanken die Playtaste drückte und noch ein weiteres Mal hörte, was mein eigener Vater zu mir gesagt hatte, erkannte ich ein Stückchen mehr Wahrheit in seinen Worten.

Beim Gehen schaute ich starr geradeaus. Ich überlegte mir, was ich hätte anders sagen können. Aber es brachte alles nichts. Was gesagt war, war gesagt. Ich konnte es nicht, wie in meinem Kopf, zurückspulen. Man hatte im echten Leben nur eine Chance. Aber daran denkt man in den entscheidenden Fällen nicht.

Mein Vater liebte mich nicht.

Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass wenn ich mich mehr anstrenge, dass er mir dann Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, aber wenn ich diese Chance jetzt schon verballert habe, dann hilft doch alles nichts.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Grisha nach der Schule nicht zu Hause war. Ich wollte ihm nicht über den Weg laufen. Vor allem nicht, nach so einem Streit. Noch nie hatte ich mich so mit meinen Eltern gestritten. Noch nie. Deshalb setzte es mir wahrscheinlich umso mehr zu.

Meine Augen waren umwölkt mit Einsamkeit und Schmerz. Ich dachte immer und immer wieder über den Verlauf des Streits nach. Ich hatte es schlicht und einfach verkackt.

Ich setzte mich an die Bushaltestelle und ließ den Kopf hängen, den Blick Richtung Boden. Ich hätte jetzt so gerne mit jemandem geredet, mich jemandem anvertraut. Ich überlegte, wen ich jetzt noch hatte. Meine Eltern schieden aus offensichtlichen Gründen aus. Carla hatte nichts gegen den Streit gesagt. Hatte mich nicht vor den harschen aber wahren Worten ihres Mannes geschützt. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie dasselbe von mir, wie er. Zu ihr konnte ich also nicht gehen. Von Grisha mal ganz zu schweigen.

Connie war zwar nett, aber ich konnte ihm einfach nichts erzählen und den anderen aus der Truppe schon gar nicht. Vielleicht einer anderen Krähe? Aber die interessierten sich doch gar nicht für meine Probleme. Armin wäre sicher für mich da gewesen, aber der war ja nicht da.

Annie war... weg.

Schnell stoppte ich meine Gedanken.

Es war hoffnungslos. Ich würde da alleine durchkommen müssen.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken zurückgeholt, als Levi sich hinsetzte. Sein Gesicht wie immer emotionslos. Aber da war er heute nicht der einzige. Nur meine Augen zeigten noch den Schmerz hinter meiner kalten Fassade. Mir war meine Umgebung so ziemlich egal. Ich starrte nur auf den Boden. Keine Gefühle ließ ich an mich ran, was eigentlich komisch ist. Denn Gefühle kommen ja von Innen. Aber über so etwas dachte ich nicht nach, ich dachte über gar nichts mehr nach. Ich würde mich dabei so wie so nur im Kreis drehen, wie als wäre ich ein Hund, der seinen eigenen Schwanz jagt und im Grunde bin ich genau das.

Der Bus kam, wir stiegen ein. Ich wollte mich gerade nach vorne verkrümeln, um Levi wie immer aus dem Weg zu gehen, da hörte ich ihn mich rufen.

„Hey, Eren. Ich beiße nicht."

Ich drehte mich um und starrte ihn an. Dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso. Als ich bei ihm angekommen war, setzte ich mich neben ihn. Warum tat ich mir das an? Ich hasste doch diese Stille, die immer aufkam, wenn ich bei ihm saß. Sei es an der Bushaltestelle, oder auf einer Parkbank. Und auch dieses Mal schwiegen wir. Ihn schien das nicht zu stören. Aber was wusste ich schon. Eigentlich schaute er immer entweder gelangweilt oder genervt. Es war also schwer zu sagen, ob er meine Gegenwart mochte, oder es hasste neben mir zu sitzen. Aber andererseits war er es ja, der gefragt hatte.

Ich spielte nervös mit meinen Fingern im Schoß und konzentrierte mich auf den Boden. Bloß nicht hochgucken, bloß nicht hochgucken. Das sagte ich mir wie ein Mantra auf und hoffte einfach, dass die Busfahrt bald zu Ende sein würde.

„Hör auf. Das nervt."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich wollte ihn nicht nerven. Jetzt saß ich ganz still und verkrampft da.

„Zieh doch mal den Stock aus deinem Arsch. Man könnte meinen du wärst bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch."

„E-Entschuldigung."

Ich spürte förmlich, wie er mit den Augen rollte.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich beiße nicht. Entspann dich mal."

Ich nickte, war aber immer noch verkrampft. Er war fast so gruselig, wie Herr Smith, der einen mit seiner ruhigen Art in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Endlich hielt der Bus. Als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich auf meinen Fersen hechtete ich aus dem Gefährt und stürzte durch das Schultor auf den Hof, wo Sasha und Connie schon warteten.

„Ey, Eren. Alles wieder gut? Gestern warst du so still.", fragte Connie und hob zur Begrüßung eine Hand.

Sasha war vertieft in ihr Pausenbrot und schaute mich nicht einmal an.

„Ja. Alles okay. Gehen wir?"

Eine glatte Lüge. Meine Gedanken waren immer noch aufgewühlt von dem Streit, die Sache mit Levi war auch schon wieder vergessen.

Connie nickte immer noch besorgt und klaute Sasha etwas von ihrem Sandwich.

„Hey!", rief diese empört.

Paranoid, wie ich war schaute ich mich noch einmal um, weil ich das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden, als wir zu dritt das Gebäude betraten, um einen weiteren Schultag zu bestreiten.

Die ersten beiden Stunden verliefen reibungslos. Und darüber war ich froh. Ich sprach kaum mit den anderen, weil ich an den Streit und Annie denken musste. Mein Blick wurde dann immer so leer und abwesend. Die anderen merkten, dass etwas war und ließen mich zum Glück in Ruhe. Nur Jean machte sich einmal darüber lustig, aber ich reagierte null. Ich starrte ihn nur geistesabwesend an, was er anscheinend ein wenig gruselig fand, denn danach sagte er nichts mehr.

„Eren Jäger aus der Q11 bitte zu Zimmer 201 kommen.", erklang die freundliche Stimme der Sekretärin in der ersten Pause kurz nach Stundenende.

Wahrscheinlich ging es um meinen Tutor. Den hatte ich völlig vergessen.

Ohne ein Wort zu Connie und den anderen, die nicht bemerkten, dass ich aufgestanden war, machte ich mich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock. Langsam bestieg ich Stufe für Stufe. Ob er nett war? Komischerweise interessierte mich das gerade gar nicht. Ich war einfach nur mega unkonzentriert und unmotiviert.

Ich stand vor der offenen Tür und schaute in den Raum, bevor ich ihn betrat. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Aber es war noch niemand da. Ungeduldig setzte ich mich auf einen der Tische und tippte mit dem rechten Fuße an das Tischbein. Ich hörte Schritte auf dem Gang und hob meinen Kopf. Die Schritte kamen näher. Gespannt starrte ich die Tür an. Da stand er.

Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Bitte nicht, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich würde das ganze einfach absagen.

Sofort senkte sich mein Blick zu Boden und meine Hände spielten mit den Ärmeln meines Pullis. Meine Gedanken waren nicht mehr im Klassenzimmer, sondern bei all den verschiedenen Szenarien, die ich mir in diesem Moment ausmalte. Am meisten Angst machte mir, dass ich wirklich nicht sagen konnte, was passieren würde. Auch wenn er jetzt sagen würde, dass er mich zusammenschlägt, wenn er mich das nächste Mal sieht, dann wüsste ich wenigstens, was ich zu erwarten habe.

Vor mir stand der Kerl, der mich an meinem zweiten Schultag verprügelt hatte.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Die Haare fielen mir mein Gesicht, sodass er meine weit aufgerissenen Augen nicht sehen konnte, die starr auf einen Punkt auf dem Boden gerichtet waren. Mein Fuß kam langsam zum Stillstand. Jetzt war es ganz still. Ich versuchte meinen Atem zu regulieren, um nicht unnötig Geräusche zu machen. Wie schon einmal erwähnt hatte ich in jungen Jahren gelernt mich richtig zu prügeln, und sicher wäre dieses Arschloch hier kein Problem gewesen, aber die Angst der Erinnerung an die Prügelei war immer noch einigermaßen frisch und hielt mich davon ab, auch nur daran zu denken. 

Hektisch suchte ich nach Wegen aus dieser Situation heraus, aber mein Gehirn wollte nicht funktionieren. Mir blieb ur die Möglichkeit ab zu warten. Der Junge war kurz stehen geblieben, ich konnte das tapsen seiner schritte nicht mehr hören.

Dann hörte ich sein Schlurfen wieder. Es kam näher. Mein Herz schlug laut in meiner Brust und blockte alle Außengeräusche ab.

"Na?"

Das einzelne Wort war spöttisch ausgesprochen. Er wirkte total entspannt, was mich noch mehr anspannte. Was hatte er vor, wo waren die anderen. Warum zum Teufel machte er so etwas. Und dann: Der war ist mein Tutor?!

Und dann wurde alles noch schlimmer. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich mit diesem Typen meine Zeit verbringen sollte, schlug mein Magen Saltos.

Wenn schon die alleinige Vorstellung mir Magenschmerzen bereitete, dann war das ja eigentlich grundsetzlich kein gutes Zeichen. Kurz dachte ich an mein Bett, das alte, bei dem meine Füße über den Rand hingen, und in dem ich praktisch mein ganzes Leben verbracht hatte. Wie schön es jetzt gewesen wäre darin zu liegen. An all diese Erinnerungen zurück zu denken. An meine Kindheit, die ich trotz Fehlen menschlicher Freunde glücklich verbracht hatte. Draußen mit den Krähen, auf den Bäumen, in den Büschen und in dem alten Lagerhaus.

Was hätte ich dafür gegeben dahin zurück zu können. Ich gehörte nicht hier her, ich war ein Fremder und das merkte man auch.

Dann kamen meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück und zu dem Menschen, der vor mir stand. Ich hatte ihm nicht geantwortet, was er als Zeichen der Angst interpretiert hatte.

Er lachte leise auf und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß.

"Tuts noch weh?"

In dieser Frage konnte man hören, wei viel Spaß ihm das machte und ich fragte mich, wen er terrorisiert hatte, bevor ich gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Fünftklässler, der mit Brille auf der Nase und Büchern im Arm auf dem Gang in ihn gerannt ist.

Ich hob meinen Kopf, vermied es aber ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Stattdessen schaute ich auf seine Stirn. Das fanden viele Menschen unangenehm, wenn sie nciht genau sagen können, was falsch an dem Blick ist.

Ich wusste, wann ich den Mund halten sollte, und wann es Zeit war etwas zu tun. Und jetzt gerade war er ja alleine, aber gewalttätig zu werden war mir unangenehm. Ich würde mich mit Worten wehren müssen.

"Es geht.", sagte ich mit einigermaßen fester Stimme und konnte nicht anders, als mich für meinen Mut zu bewundern.

Er war erst ein wenig verdutzt, erholte sich aber schnell.

"Er kann also auch sprechen? Ich dachte schon du wärst stumm, du Spast.",sagte er erst sarkastisch, spuckte das letzte Wort aber aus, als wäre es Gift. Er war auf die nächste Stufe gegangen. Von unterschwelliger Bemerkung zu offenem Angriff.

Ein wenig mutiger geworden dachte ich, gut, wenn er so will.

"Ich bin selbst überrascht, dass ich mit so einem wie dir rede.", und schützte Verwunderung vor.

Das ganze Bild des mutigen Schülers, der sich gegen einen älteren wehrt wurde aber ein bisschen von den zittrigen, schwitzigen Händen zerstört, die sich in die Ärmel meines Pullies krallten. Aber darauf achtete der Andere nicht, genau so wenig, wie er auf die Bemerkung einging. Das musste man ihm lassen, er war über dem Niveau, sich über so etwas zu ärgern.

"Eren Jäger also."

Die Art, wei er meinen Namen aussprach und mich angrinste ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Es war, wie als hätte er jetzt eine Information, die er gegen mich verwenden konnte, obwohl mir beim bessten Willen nicht einfallon wollte, was er damit machen konnte, Trotzdem war es ein gruseliges Gefühl.

"Also hast du doch noch genug Hirn, deine Ohren zu benutzen. Gut gemacht."

Ein schlechtes Comeback, aber mehr fiel mir nicht ein. Es war so frustrieren die Tür hinter ihm zu sehen, aber nicht hin zu können. diese ganze Situation war einfach scheiße. Was wollte er hier überhaupt? Ach ja, er war mein Tuto, und schon wieder stellte sich die Übelkeit ein.

Er lachte dreckig, kam noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und stand jetzt eindeutig in der Nicht-für-Fremde-Zone. Die Zone, in der man den Leuten am liebsten sagen würde: "Verpiss dich, ich kenn dich nicht und du störst mich. Gleich schlag ich dir in die Fresse." Ganz deutlich konnte man das Deo riechen, welches sich schon mit seinem Schweiß vermischt hatte und nun einen abartigen Gestank ergab, der mir in die Nase stieg und sich dort festsetzte. Eine Tatsache, die nicht zuträglich für meinen ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Magen war.

Gerade wollte ich ein Kommentar über den Geruch, der mich vom Atmen abhielt, abgeben, da hörte ich noch eine ganz andere Stimme.

"Verpiss dich."

Meine Augen rutschten von der Stirn meines Gegenüber zu Levi, der direkt hinter diesem Arsch stand.

Ich war erleichtert und ließ leise und zittrig die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Und da stellte sich doch die Frage, was Levi hier zu suchen hatte. Nicht, dass ich nicht insgeheim dankbar gewesen wäre, aber, warum war er da?

"Eh?", war die geistreiche Antwort, von dem Schläger.

Eine Weile herrschte peinliche Stille, in der jeder darüber nachdachte, was nun passieren sollte, und in der dieses letzte schlagfertige Wort im Raum hing.

"Was machst du hier.", fragte der Junge irgendwann. Wobei man trotz seiner spöttisch hochgenogenen Augenbraue sehen konnte, wie verunsichert er war.

Levi hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschrenkt und sagte leise aber fest: "Ich bin sein Tutor, Arschkrampe."

Fast hätte ich wegen seiner Wortwahl gelacht, aber dann erinnerte ich mich an den Ernst dieser Situation. Sofort schnellte mein Blick zu dem anderen, der jetzt nicht wirklich wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Die Lippen waren ein wenig fester als normal zusammen gepresst und seine Augen waren ein bisschen zusammengekniffen. Ich fragte mich, ob er Levi jetzt schlagen sollte, aber nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er sich anders. Anscheinend kannte er Levi und wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen. Was Levi ihm wohl mal angetan hatte? Aber eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht so genau wissen.

Levi machte eine entlassene Kopfbewegung richtung Tür. Der Junge schaute nocheinmal zu mir, und verschwand dann mit einem unzufriedenen Grunzen. Das war 1A Autoritätsuntergrabung gewesen, und hatte ihm sicher nicht gefallen.

Sofort fielen Levis verschrängte Arme an seinen Seiten nach unten, dann drehte er sich zu mir und hob fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft.", grummelte ich leise.

Jetzt hob sich auch seine andere Augenbraue.

"Sicher.", sagte er in seiner tieferen Stimme, bei der mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, "Genau so sah es aus."

Nur sehr schwer konnte ich den Sarkasmus heraushören, den er unter der Ausdruckslosigkeit versteckte.

Ich war ein wenig sauer, dass er sich einfach eingemischt hatte, aber hauptsächlich dankbar. Das zuzugeben gab aber mein Ego nicht her. Natürlich wäre ich mit ihm fertig geworden!

Ich sollte vielleicht unauffällig das Thema wechseln, um mich nicht mehr selbst belügen zu müssen.

"Wer war das? Du kennst ihn?"

Okay, das war nicht so unauffällig, wie ich gedacht hatte, aber das reichte.

Meine Füße fingen wieder an an das Tischbein zu baumeln und verursachten in der Stille der oberen Stockwerke ein dumpfes Pochen.

Ich vermied seinen Blick, sondern schaute scheinbar uninteressiert und gelangweilt zur Decke, wärend ich mich nach hinten gelehnt auf meine Arme stützte.

"Ja.", sagte er knapp, als gäbe es nicht mehr zu sagen.

Als ich zu ihm schaute, hatte er sich keinen Schritt bewegt, selbst seine Augenbrauen waren noch oben und schienen seine Langeweile zu bezeugen. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich ein wenig schlecht, dass er hier sein musste, immerhin war ja eigentlich Pause, diesen Gedanken schüttelte ich aber schnell wieder ab und fragte:"Und wie heißt er?"

Levi verlagerte das Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein und stützte seine Hand auf der Hüfte ab.

"Sebastian."

Wieder eine knappe Antwort. Wollte er sich nicht mit mir unterhalten, oder wusste er einfach nicht wie? Da waren ja die richtigen aneinander geraten. Gerade ich, der nicht wusste, wie man sich angemessen unterhält versucht ein Gespräch zu führen.

Aus dieser Unbeholfenheit entstand der nächste Satz in meinem Kopf, der mir auch schon über die Lippen kam, bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte.

"Hat er auch einen Nachnamen?"

Dabei klang ich sarkastischer und genervter, als ich es wollte und bereute es sofort wieder.

Hätten seine Augenbrauen noch weiter nach oben gekonnt, wären sie jetzt mitten auf seiner Stirn, aber so hatte es die Natur nicht eingerichtet, deshalb ließ er sie einfach nach unten fallen, und wieder einmal bewunderte ich seine Muskelkraft, sie so lange oben zu halten.

"Müller."

Ein außergewöhnlich gewöhnlicher Name. Man könnte meinen Levi hätte ihn sich ausgedacht.

Überraschenderweise war es Levi, der die Stille zuerst brach.

"Hat er dich verprügelt?"

Dabei klang er recht uninteressiert, wovon ich mich aber nicht täuschen ließ. Sonst hätte er ja nicht gefragt, außerdem konnte man in seinen Augen ein bisschen Neugier finden.

Ich schaute beinahe wie zufällig zur Seite und betrachtete die Vögel draußen vor dem Fenster.

Er hatte meine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen und ich fühlte mich immer noch schlecht deswegen. Obwohl ich mich schon fragen musste, ob das normal war bei Menschen, so nachtragend zu sein. Aber was wusste ich schon.

"Das deute ich als Ja.", sagte er kühl und klang dabei nicht gerade glücklich, obwohl ich mir nicht erklären konnte warum. War es, weil er mir nicht verziehen hatte? Oder weil er Sebastian einfach nicht mochte?

Die Schwalbe zog einen Looping und jagte hinter der zweiten her, die sich eine Mücke geschnappt hatte.

Langsam nickte ich, konnte aber nicht sehen, ob er es mitgekrigt hatte, deshalb sagte ich bedächtig:"Ja."

"Is gut verheilt, nur noch n'bisschen gelb."

Verwirrt zuckte mein Kopf in seine Richtung, dann schaute ich schnell wieder raus. Langsam und vorsichtig berührte ich mein ehemals blaues Auge, als ich mich daran erinnerte. Die Tritte, diese Demütigung. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meinen Arm wieder nach hinten sinken, um mich wieder darauf ab zu stützen.

Mit Gewalt verbannte ich die Gedanken an diesen scheußlichen Tag aus meinem Kopf und öffnete wieder meine Augen, dann nickte ich langsam.

Ich lehnte mich ein wenig vor, um meine Arme zu entlasten und legte meine Hände in den Schoß. Dann sah ich wieder nach vorne und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Von weitem konnte ich die Farbe nicht genau erkennen, aber sie hatten eine helle Farbe, mit einem schwarzen Ring um die Iris, wodurch sie scharf und stechend wirkten.

Ich konnte gar nicht mehr weg schauen, und er anscheinend auch nicht.

Man konnte mein trockenes Schlucken hören, dann das Rauschen einer Windböhe, die draußen an den Fenstern rüttelte und dann von ihnen abließ, was alles in Ruhe tauchte.

Nur für mich war es keine Stille, sondern das orkanartige Geräusch, welches durch das Rauschen meines Blutes und durch meinen Herzschlag, in meinen Ohren entstand

Plötzlich riss er seine Augen nach rechts und verschrängte die Arme vor der Brust. Damit wurde ich aus der Trance herausgerissen und schaute auf den Boden.

Was war das gewesen? Ich wollte aus irgendeinem Grund sein Gesicht berühren, es sah so weich aus. Wie als wollte ich mich festhalten, verkrampften sich meine Finger ineinander.

Meine Beine nahmen das Baumeln wieder auf, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich aufgehört hatte. Aber es war keine entspannte Bewegung, sondern eher, als müsste ich mich selbst überzeugen, dass mich alles kalt ließ und ich gelangweilt war.

Ein Räuspern durchbrach meine Gedanken, die immer noch an diesem irgendwie magischen Moment hingen.

"Wann?"

Stuzig schaute ich auf. Er sah so aus, als wäre ihm kalt. Mit den verschränkten Armen und den nach vorne gefallenen Schultern, wie als wolle er sich schützen.

Leicht legte ich den Kopf schräg, um zu zeigen, dass ich seine Frage nicht so ganz verstanden hatte.

Als er die Augen rollte und sagte:"Nachhilfe.", erinnerte ich mich wieder, warum wir überhaupt hier waren.

Erst jetzt kam die Überraschung, dass er mein Tutor war, und nicht Sebastian. Und eine Welle der Erleichterung rollte über mich, als mir das bewusst wurde. Da war ich ja haarscharf einer Katastrofe entgangen.

Dann schämte ich mich irgendwie. Wie als wollte ich nicht, dass Levi mitbekam, dass ich schlecht in der Schule war. Aber er war ja mein Tutor, also war es so wie so notwendig, dass er es wusste.

"Keine Ahnung?"

Mit der Unsicherheit klang es eher wie eine Frage, als ein Statement.

"Dienstag?"

Ich überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Es war mir ein wenig unangenehm nein zu sagen, wie als wäre ich ein verwöhntes Baalg, dem eine Freizeitaktivität vorgeschlagen wird und ich drehe den Daumen nach unten und verziehe angeekelt mein Gesicht.

"Da hab ich Nachmittagsunterricht. Mittwoch vielleicht?"

Ich wollte ihn nicht unnötig stressen und konnte nur hoffen, dass er nein sagte,wenn er wirklch nicht konnte.

"Okay, würde funktionieren. Zu mir oder zu dir?"

Ich überlegte eine Weile. Und dann wurde er auf einmal rot und senkte den Blick nach unten.

"Ah..so meinte ich das nicht. Ich...äh."

"Hä?", unterbrach ich ihn. Ich verstand nicht, von was er redete. Ich merkte nur, dass es für ihn angenehmer würde, wenn ich das einfach übergehen würde, also tat ich genau das.

"Zu dir."

Ich wollte schließlich nicht, dass mein Vater wusste, dass ich Nachhilfe brauchte. Das wäre in unserem momentanen Beziehungszustand nicht sonderlich förderlich. Aber eigentlich wäre das zu keiner Zeit förderlich gewesen. Immerhin ging es hier um Grisha.

Er nickte, seine Augen wieder ausdruckskalt.

"Dann fahren wir mit meinem Auto. Ich warte auf dem Parkplatz auf dich."

Ich nickte und wusste nicht so recht, ob ich jetzt aufstehen und gehen sollte, oder ob noch etwas von mir erwartet wurde.

Aber diese Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, als er die Hand zum Abschied hob und schnell und sicher aus dem Raum ging.

Meine ganze Haltung änderte sich schlagartig. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich angespannt gewesen war. Das konnte ja was werden. ich war ihm dankbar, dass er das machte, aber andererseits hatte ich überhaupt keine Lust. Ich hatte das Gefühl ihm ausgeliefert zu sein. Er war immer noch wütend auf mich, und jetzt musste ich mit ihm Zeit verbringen. Ich hasste es, wenn Leute wütend auf mich waren.

Wieder kamen die Gedanken an mein Bett auf. Es wäre so schön, wenn der Lehrer jetzt einfach krank wäre.

Aber ich wusste, dass mir dieser Gefallen nicht getan werden würde. Pff, als ob ein Lehrer mal krank wäre.

Ich machte ein klackerndes geräusch mit meinem Mund, wie es mir die Krähen früher vorgemacht hatten und warf noch einmal einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

"Mensch, wo wars du denn?", fragte Connie und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern, wie er das gerne tat, als ich wieder bei den anderen war.

Ich lächelte verunsichert in die Runde und sagte dann :"Tutor."

Sasha schaute nachdenklich.

"So schwer ist der Stoff doch gar nicht."

Ich zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln und antwortete:"War halt auf einer anderen Schule."

Damit fühlte sich Sasha befreit von ihren Gesprächspflichten und wendete sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

"Das ist doch total wurscht. Wenn man den Stoff nicht kann, dann wird man eben nicht das, was von einem erwartet wird. Hauptsache es macht Spaß."

Da stimmte ich Reiner vollkommen zu.

"Was willst du denn mal werden?", fragte ich ihn und überrascht stellte ich fest, dass mich die Antwort wirklich interessierte.

"Irgendetwas mit Sport. Und du Connie?"

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hippie.", murmelte ich leise.

Aber anscheinend hatte Sasha mich gehört und fing an laut zu lachen, was, angesichts ires vollen Mundes, nicht ganz so appetietlich aussah.

Die anderen schauten mich verwirrt an, während ich nur verlegen mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Is ja auch egal. Beeilen wir uns lieber, die Stunde fängt gleich an.", meinte Berthold und ließ dabei ein Stöhnen aus und verzog gequält das Gesicht.

Reiner schaute mitfühlend drein und schnappte sich Bertholds Ärmel.

"Dann komm.", sagte er und zog Berthold davon.

Er winkte noch einmal über die Schulter und sie verschwanden im Chemiegang.

"Sasha, was haben wir jetzt?"

Sasha leckte ihre Finger ab und schaute zu Connie.

"Ich glaube Physik. Schau halt nach."

Connie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

"Wahrscheinlich. Was hast du?", fragte er und schaute dabei mich an.

Schnell zog ich meinen Stundenplan aus der Tasche und schaute drauf.

"Biologie."

"Viel Glück.", rief Sasha mir zu.

"Machs gut."

Dann verabschiedeten wir uns mit einem Handschlag und weg waren sie, und ließen mich alleine mit meiner verückten Biolehrerin.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, war mir zum Kotzen zu Mute. Natürlich war ich ein freier Mensch und musste ja eigentlich nicht in dieses Haus gehen, aber ich wollte niemanden stören, ich wusste so wie so nur, wo Marco wohnte, und draußen war es einfach scheißekalt. Immerhin hatten wir immer noch Winter.

Wie durch Zufall kam ich an Annies Grab vorbei. ich versuchte verzweifelt nicht daran zu denken, aber das ist wie, als würdest du jemandem plötzlich sagen: "Denk nicht an einen rosa Elefanten!" Und dann wäre es auch schon zu spät.

Mit krampfartigen Schritten, und den Blick nach vorne gerichtet, ging ich daran vorbei und wollte meine Gedanken auf ein schöneres Thema aufmerksam machen. Aber mir fiel keines ein.

Ein innerer Konflickt brach aus. Meine Augen brannten, wegen der unterdrückten Tränen, und meine Hand zuckte, aufgrund von Stress. Das war der erste Moment seit dem Umzug, indem ich gerne alleine zuhause gewesen wäre. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt in einer sicheren Umgebung, um die Tränen herauszulassen. Gleichzeitig, gab es eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Grisha zuhause war. Aber im Park bleiben konnte ich ja kaum. Dort fühlte ich mich verletzlich. Da würde mich jeder sehen können. Und wer weint schon gerne in der Öffentlichkeit.

Eine vertraute Umgebung wäre jetzt so schön, die Sicherheit von vier bekannten Wänden. Aber ich hatte keinen Rückzugsort, immer musste ich wachsam bleiben.

Ich zwang meine Hand zum Stillstand und meine Gedanken zur Objektivität. So konnte ich meine Gefühle unterdrücken und neutral bleiben. Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ich blieb kurz stehen, um meinen Kopf leer zu räumen. Dann ging ich wieder los, mein Gesicht eine Maske der Gefühlslosigkeit.

Bei der Hautür angekommen, schloss ich auf und ging rein. Ich wusste, dass Grisha da war, weil sein Auto in der Einfahrt stand. Einfach ignorieren, vielleicht ist er auch in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Aber er war nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Stattdessen saß er am Küchentisch. Zum Glück ignorierte er mich. Er hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und laß ein Buch. Er schaute nicht auf, als ich an ihm vorbei ging und zum Kühlschrank lief.

Die Stille beunruhigte mich ein wenig, war gleichzeitig aber auch sehr angenehm.

Sie wurde durch das laute Abstellen einer gewissen Kaffetasse gestört und das laute Rascheln des Umblätterns von Buchseiten.

Sofort war ich genervt, dass diese schöne Stille unterbrochen wurde. Aber ich sagte nichts. Ich nahm mir demonstrativ eine Tafel Schokolade und verschwand die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer, wo ich dann meine Hausaufgaben machte, die mich zum Glück ablenkten von all der Scheiße, die gerade passierte. Vielleicht sollte ich mal Armin anrufen.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Mit seinen kurzen Kinderbeinen rannte er im Affentempo, zumindest empfand er es so, die Straße hinunter. Seine Lungen brannten, und doch zwang er sich noch einen Zahn zuzulegen. Seine Waden taten weh, eigentlich seine gesamten Beine. In seinen Ohren rauschte sein pochender Puls, und sein keuchender Atem.

Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und kam zum Stehen. Keuchend stützte er sich, nach vorne gebeugt, auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und schloss die Augen. Er musste ein wenig Husten, weil er so schnell gerannt war, bekam es aber schnell in den Griff.

"Das ist unfair!", rief er und hustete noch einmal.

Dann setzte er sich mitten auf der glühenden Straße hin und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

"Was ist unfair? Dass du eine Wette verloren hast?"

Der Junge schaute wieder nach vorne und blitzte den Vogel, der vor ihm gelandet war, wütend an.

"Nein. Ich hätte gewonnen, wenn wir das jetzt nich schon dreimal gemacht hätten! Ist doch klar, dass ich irgendwann nicht mehr kann."

Der schwarze Vogel schnaubte und hüpfte ein paar Schritte auf den vor ihr sitzenden Jungen zu.

"Ach komm, wir wissen doch beide, dass du einfach zu kurze Beine hast."

"Hey!"

Jetzt war er sauer. Was konnte er dafür, dass er keine Flügel hatte? Außerdem war er wirklich davon überzeugt, dass er hätte gewinnen können. Heute war einfach nur nicht sein Tag.

Denn, wie jedes kleinere Kind, war auch er ein schlechter Verlierer.

Die Krähe wusste aber, wie man mit Nachwuchs umging und sagte deshalb: "Natürlich hättest du gewonnen. Wir können es morgen ja noch einmal versuchen."

Zufrieden nickte der Junge und stand auf. Den belustigten Ton, den die Krähe angewand hatte, bemerkte er überhaupt nicht.

"Komm, ich hab Lust auf Brot."

Das ließ sich die Krähe nicht zweimal sagen und flatterte ein wenig mit den Flügeln, bevor sie sich vom Boden erhob und auf der Schulter des Jungen landete.

"Beeil dich.", sagte Mikasa und pickte Eren am Ohr rum.

"Hey, das kitzelt.", rief er und kicherte.

Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes den Weg zurück, den er eben erst gerannt gekommen war. Zwischen den Häusern hindurch, die den Rand der Straßen säumten. Bald gingen die flachen Häuser zu höheren über und die Gärten verschwanden. Das Lärm und die Abgase der Autos füllten die Luft, und gaben jedem, der hier entlang ging ein Gefühl von Stadt.

Eren bog in die Straße ein, in der das Haus stand, in dem er mit seinen Eltern wohnte.

"Warte beim Balkon.", sagte er ihr und fing an zu rennen.

Der Vogel fauchte zustimmend und stieß sich von seiner Schulter ab.

Joggend kam Eren vor der Eingangstür des Hauses an, indem sich die Wohnung seiner menschlichen Eltern befand. Er fummelte kurz mit dem Schlüssel rum, dann hatte er die Tür auch schon geöffnet. Als er an den Briefkästen vorbeilief, patschte er mit seiner rechten Hand auf die üblichen drei und rannte um die Ecke auf die Treppe zu.

Die drei Briefkästen gehörten zu Wohnungen, die schon seit drei Jahren leerstanden. In ihnen hatte sich Werbung und sonstiges angesammelt, weshalb sie drei unterschiedliche Geräusche machten, wenn man dagegen schlug.

Mit einer Freude, die Kindern vorbehalten war, rannte er die Treppen hoch, bis in den sechsten Stock, indem sich die Dreizimmerwohnung befand.

Auch diese Tür sperrte er schnell auf und lief in die Küche, um das Brot zu holen. Am besten fand er die alten trockenen Rinden, auf denen man so schön rumkauen konnte. Hoffentlich hatten sie noch welche.

Leider befand sich der Brotkasten auf der Theke, auf die er mit seiner Größe nicht draufschauen konnte. Ganz einfach wäre es gewesen, wenn er sich hochgezogen hätte, oder gesprungen wäre, aber seine menschliche Mutter mochte das nicht, sie hatte es ihm verboten. Aber über die Schubladen hatte sie nichts getan. Also dachte er sich, dass es eine gute Idee wäre mithilfe der Griffe der Schubladen einfach hoch zu klettern.

Gedacht, getan. Mit den kindlichen Patschefingern reckte er sich nach oben und versuchte sich an der glatten Oberfläche fest zu halten. Dann nahm er den rchten Fuß auf den ersten Griff.

Es war eine eher wacklige Angelegenheit, aber es ging schon. Dann kam der zweite Fuß.

Und dann ging alles schief. Denn gerade, als er den Fuß auf den nächsten Griff setzen wollte. ging die Schublade auf.

Er mochte ein noch so guter Kletterer sein, und das war er, an einer so glatten Oberfläche konnte man sich nicht festhalten, und auf Schubladen konnte man nicht klettern.

Die kleinen schwitzigen Finger rutschten ab, und in einem kurzen Moment des Entsetzens, versuchte er sich irgendwo fest zu halten. Aber da war nichts.

Und mit einem lauten Geschepper landete er in der untersten Schublade, wo das ganze Geschirr lagerte.

Da es eine sehr kleine Schublade war, knickte ab, und viel zur Seite auf den Boden. Eine Reihe von umständen, veranlasste sein Shirt sich an einem Griff zu verhängen, wodurch er nur mit dem Kopf auf den Boden knallte, und den Stoß nicht mit dem Rest seines Körpers mindern konnte.

Sein Herz schien im Moment des Falls aus zu setzen, und danach nur umso schneller zu schlagen.

Mit zittrigen Händden schaffte er es nach kurzer Zeit sein Shirt zu befreien und saß jetzt auf dem Boden in der Küche.

Und dann fing die Heulerei an.

Ein lauter jämmerlicher Schmerzensschrei hallte durch die Wohnung, und ohne Zweifel auch durch die Wohnungen der Nachbarn.

Eren schrie, und schrie, und schrie, wie am Spieß. Aber es wollte niemand kommen.

Er war ein Kind, und das einzige, was er wollte, war jemand, der ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal böse verletzt, abgesehen von dem Schock.

Nach einer Weile merkte er, dass niemand kam. Das war auch der Grund, warum sein Schreien aufhörte, und in ein leises Schluchzen überging. Jetzt mehr aus Selbstmitleid, als aus Aufmerksamkeitsgründen.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine idee. Es kam deshalb niemand, weil er ja schon erwachsen war! und ein Erwachsener sitzt nicht auf dem Boden und heult. Seine menschlichen Eltern wären sicher stolz auf ihn, wenn er sich sehr erwachsen verhalten würde. Also stand der kleine Eren auf und rannte voller Entusiasmus ins Bad. Dort konnte er sicher seinen Kopf verarzten, der ein wenig wehtat.

Er griff nach dem kleinen Hocker, der hier immer stand, damit er ans Waschbecken herankam, und geschickt hinauf.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung sah man seinem Kopf die Schmerzen überhaupt nicht an! Dann würde ja niemand sehen, wie gut er mit der Situation umgegangen war. Er hätte absolut keinen Beweis!

Aus diesem Grund entschied er sich dennoch ein Pflaster drauf zu kleben. damit auch jeder sehen konnte, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich selber zu verarzten.

Nachdem das getan war, fiel ihm Mikasa wieder ein. Er hatte sie ganz vergessen.

Also lief er schnell zum Balkon, um sie rein zu lassen, und ihr zu erzählen, dass er nicht an das Brot herangekommen war. Und ohne Zweifel würde er ihr seine Wunde am Kopf zeigen, damit sie ihn loben konnte, dass er so gut damit umgegangen war.

Gerne wäre er um die Ecke geschlittert, aber aufgrund des warmen Wetters, hatte er keine Socken angezogen.

Beim Balkon angekommen, riss er die Schiebetür auf und rief: "Mikasa!"

Aber sie war nicht da.

Langsam ging er zum Geländer und schaute sich um. Aber sie war nirgends zu sehen. Auch das Flattern ihrer Flügel war nicht zu hören.

Eren zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte sich wieder um. Vielleicht war er ihr zu langsam gewesen und ihr war langweilig geworden, oder sie wurde von den anderen gebraucht. Wahrscheinlich letzteres.

Als er die Schiebetür hinter sich schließen wollte, hörte er das Schlagen von Flügeln, dann das metallische Klicken, von Vogelfüßen auf Metallgeländer.

Schnell drehte er sich um und wollte noch einmal Mikasas Namen rufen, als er sah, dass es nicht Mikasa war, sondern Chris.

"Chris! Wo warts du den ganzen Tag."

Nervös richtete er seine Federn und drehte seinen Kopf von links nach rechts.

"Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Du musst schnell zum Nussplatz kommen. Beeil dich."

Dann flog er davon. Verwirrt schaute Eren ihm hinterher, dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er zum Nussplatz kommen sollte.

Schnell rannte er wieder rein, und zum Eingang. Aufgeregt machte er die Klettverschlüsse seiner Kinderturnschuhe zu und rannte, mit dem Haustürschlüssel in der Hosentasche, nach draußen und zum Park hinüber.

Der Nussplatz, so nannten es die Krähen, war auf einer Wiese im Park, auf dem ganz viele Haselnusssträucher wuchsen. Sie bildeten ein dichtes Dickicht und verbargen die Krähen vor den Augen der Spaziergänger, oder der Jogger auf den Wegen dahinter.

Es war der ideale Ort für Krähen, da sie auf den Bäumen, die zwischen den Sträuchern standen, schlafen und sitzen konnten, und auf dem boden ungestöhrt Nahrung suchen konnten.

Als Eren dort ankam, kämpfte er sich zwischen den zwei üblichen Büschen hindurch, hinter denen ein Labyrint an Sträuchern anfing. Da Haselnusssträucher sehr hoch wachsen, war es auch für ihn als Menschen der geeignete Platz, um ungestöhrt mit den Krähen zusammen zu sein.

Dann fand er sie. Sie saßen dicht beieinander und zischten sich an. Ihr Federkleid war erregt aufgeplustert und ihr Zischen klang nicht glücklich.

"Was ist denn?", fragte der kleine Junge und hockte sich zwischen sie.

"Ein Rabenangriff.", klackerte die Alphakrähe und hüpfte auf ihn zu.

"Eines der Kleinen wurde verletzt. Zum Glück kam schnell Verstärkung. Wir planen gerade einen Rückangriff, und da du schon alt genug bist, wirst du teilnehmen."

Eren klackerte mit dem Mund vor Aufregung, und als Zustimmung.

"Wann?"

Die Augen leuchteten voller Tatendrang.

"Jetzt. Wir haben nur auf dich gewartet. Es wird in der alten Lagerhalle stattfinden, dort rasten sie gerade."

Eren erblickte Mikasa in der Menge und ging auf sie zu.

"Wo warst du?", fragte er sie.

"Tut mir Leid, Eren. Ich war in der Nähe und hab den Hilfeschrei gehört."

Eren zischte, und zeigte damit, dass er verstand.

"Hör zu, Eren. ich will nicht, dass du mitkommst. Die anderen vergessen immer wieder, dass Menschen nicht so altern, wie Krähen. Du bist ja noch ein kleines Kind!"

Eren war empört.

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!", fauchte er wütend. Er wollte umbedingt mit, und er würde sich das von Mikasa nicht ausreden lassen. Sie konnte ihn ja so wie so nicht abhalten. Nach Krähenmaßstäben war er schon erwachsen.

Er drehte sich um, er hatte keine Lust sich jetzt mit ihr zu streiten.

Dann stieß die Alphakrähe einen Schrei aus, was das Zeichen war, um los zu ziehen.

Eren stand auf und rannte aus dem Gebüsch. Ein mächtiges Rauschen war zu hören, als sich die ganze Meute von Krähen in den Himmel erhob und los zog. Sie drosselten ihr tempo, damit Eren am Boden mitlaufen konnte.

Hätte Eren gewusst, wie furchtbar es werden würde, hätte er sich vor Angst in die Hose gemacht, aber so unerfahren, wie er war, freute er sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Er hatte eine kindlich romantische Vision vom Kämpfen. Das heldenhafte, das colle. Aber niemals den Schmerz und den Horror.

Endlich konnte er beweisen, dass er alt genug war, um sich zu wehren, und um andere zu beschützen.

Das Adrenalin schoss jetzt schon durch seinen Körper.

Schnell, aber nicht schnell genug für Eren, waren sie angekommen, und standen vor den Toren der verlassenen Lagerhalle. Durch die Türen kam man nicht rein, aber in der Decke war ein Loch, groß genug, dass eine raus und rein fliegen konnte, ohne sich zu verletzen.

Geschickt kletterte er die poröse Backsteinmauer hoch und krabbelte vorsichtig bis zu dem Loch. Das Schwierige war nicht das Reinkommen, sondern das Rauskommen. Aber damit brauchte er sich ja jetzt noch nicht zu beschäftigen. Gekonnt ließ er sich durch das Loch nach unten gleiten, bis er, sich nur noch mit den Händen festhaltend, nach unten hing. Der Boden war ein paar Meter tiefer, und es war ziemlich riskant. Aber er war ja nicht umsonst von Krähen ausgebildet worden.

Mit einer Judorolle war das problem gelöst. Hinter ihm strömten die Krähen durch das Loch in der Decke, und landeten um ihn herum auf dem Boden.

Es war dunkel, und das einzige Licht, kam aus den Rissen in Wand und Tür, und natürlich durch das Loch in der Decke über ihm. Er stand ihn dem einzigen Lichtkreis in der ganzen Lagerhalle und das gab ihm ein gruseliges Aussehen, mit den ganzen Vögeln um ihn herum.

Staub wirbelte im Licht und nutzte den Moment der kompletten Stille, um betrachtet zu werden, von dem Jungen, der mit den Vögeln kämpfte.

Die letzte Krähe landete auf dem Boden, und das Kratzen der Krallen auf Beton hallte laut in dem dunklen Raum wieder, und verirrte sich in den tiefen des Schwarz.

Anspannung und Vorfreude hatten Eren ergriffen und er bebte regelrecht vor Energie, die darauf wartete rausgelassen zu werden.

Die Krähen hatten ihm gezeigt, wie man kämpfte, und wie man sich gegen einen Vogel wehrte. Es war nicht so, als würden sie sich gegenseitig umbringen. Der Kampf ging, der Ehre heit halber, nur ,bis einer floh, oder sich unterwarf. Was aber so ziemlich das Gleiche war. Das war wie ein unausgesprochener Ehrenkodex.

Erens Augen zuckten nach rechts und links. Überall lag Müll herum, der sich aus Bauabfällen, wie alten Rohren und zerbrochenen Brettern, und ungenutzten Baumaterialien, wie aufgestapelte Ziegelsteien, zusammensetzte. Überall waren Pfützen, die in der Dunkelheit, wie schwarze Löcher aussahen und denen man nicht so recht ansehen konnte, wie tief sie wirklich waren.

Die Alphakrähe hüpfte langsam nach vorne. Da Krähen und Raben nicht die gleiche Sprache hatten, gab es so etwas, wie einen Kampfruf, den beide Arten sehr gut nachmachen konnte.

Diesen Schrei machte die Alphakrähe.Es gab einen Moment der angespannten Stille, nichts rührte sich.

Dann brach das Chaos aus.

Aus allen Richtungen kamen sie, wie eine schwarze Masse rasten sie auf die Angreifer zu, bereit zu tun, was nötig war, um sich selbst und ihre Artgenossen zu beschützen.

Sofort waren alle in Kämpfe verwickelt. Das Geschrei beider Seiten erfüllte das riesige Gebäude mit schauderhaftem Lärm.

Und auch Eren wurde angegriffen. Sofort ging er tief in die Hocke, wie es ihm beigebracht wurde, und zerrte den Raben von seinem Hals weg. Eren breitete seine Arme aus und spreizte seine vom Klettern rissigen Finger, um eine größere Fläche zu beiden Seiten zu haben. Sein Gesciht war in eine Grimasse aus Wut verzerrt. Ein fauchen entkam seinen Lippen, ging aber in dem Lärm der anderen unter.

Das Viech rappelte sich auf und sprang in die Luft und wieder auf Erens Kehle zu.

Sofort überkreuzte Eren seine Arme schützend vor seinem Hals, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Der Rabe hielt sich mit seinen scharfen Krallen an den Armen fest und hackte auf seinen Gegner mit dem Schnabel ein. Wie es ihm beigebracht wurde, schnappte Eren mit seinem Mund nach dem Raben und bekam einer der Flügel zu fassen. Sofort verbiss er sich in diesem und legt seine Kinderfinger um den Hals des Raben.

Erst zappelte dieser noch, und versuchte sich zubefreien, aber Eren war ein bisschen stärker.

Dann kam das Tier zum Stillstand und ließ sich hängen, als Zeichen des Aufgebens.

Sobald der Vogel sich nicht mehr bewegte, ließ Eren loß und sprang auf den nächsten Gegner zu.

Wäre Eren größer gewesen, hätte er kein Problem mit einem einzelnen Raben, aber als kleines Kind war er den großen Raben fast gleichgstellt.

Mit einem Klammergriff griff er einen Gegner von hinten an und hielt fest. Er hatte ein wenig Mühe das flatternde Tier fest zu halten, aber sobald sich sein Mund um den Hals des Tieres schloss, wurde dieses ruhiger.

Und so ging es immer weiter und weiter. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Inzwischen hatte auch Eren einige Verletzungen davongetragen. Besonders eine Wunde, die an seinem Oberarm entlang verlief und stark blutete, schmerzte besonders.

Und wie kleine Kinder so sind, hatte Eren wahnsinnige Angst. Von dem Stolz, dass er mitmachen durfte, war nichts mehr übrig. Nur noch der Horror über die Brutalität des Kampfes blieb.

Und dann war es irgendwann vorbei. So erleichtert war der kleine Eren noch nie gewesen. Sie hatten gewonnen.

Aber trotz des Sieges fiel es ihm schwer die Tränen hinter den brennenden Augen zurück zu halten. Ihm tat alles weh und er wollte nach Hause. Im Gegensatz dazu, war die Beule am Kopf, die er beim Schubladenklettern davongetragen hatte, ein Witz.

"Gut gemacht!", rief die Alphakrähe und hüpfte aus der Dunkelheit in den Lichtkreis.

Die anderen sammelten sich um ihn herum und warteten auf das Komando, um zurück zu kehren.

Das Komando kam und die Krähen fingen an aus dem Loch zu fliegen. Wie eine schwarze Wolke flogen sie hinaus. Wieder konnte man das laute Flattern vieler Flügel hören.

Eren schaute nach oben und runzelte die Stirn. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen.

Voller Entschlossenheit rannte er auf die hohe Wand dahinter zu und sprang.

Er trat von der Wand ab, es sah aus, als würde er sie hochlaufen, und katapultierte sich schräg nach hinten.

Er streckte seine Arme in die Höhe und bekam den Rand der Öffnung zu fassen. Erleichtert fing er an, sich hoch zu ziehen.

Keuchend saß er neben der Öffnung auf dem Dach, und beobachtete, wie die letzten Krähen rausgeflogen kamen.

Dann krabbelte er an den Rand des Daches und kletterte schnell die Mauer runter.

Mit einem Schrei gab der Anführer zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt zurück fliegen würden.

Müde rannte Eren unter ihnen zurück, mit Chris auf der Schulter, der sich den Flügel im Kampf verletzt hatte.

Er verabschiedete sich von ihnen beim Nussplatz und ging, von Mikasa begleitet, nach Hause. Nicht aber, ohne vorher vom Alpha gelobt zu werden, wegen seines Mutes, trotz seiner Jugend.

Aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann wäre es ihm lieber gewesen er hätte nicht mitgekämpft. Hätte er gewusst, dass das so enden würde...

Er verabschiedete sich von Mikasa und schlurfte die Treppen hinauf in den sechsten Stock, wo er die Tür aufsperrte und in die Wohnung stolperte.

"Mama?", rief er.

"Papa?"

Der jämmerliche Ton des Rufes eines verlorenen Kindes.

Er war müde und der Horror des Kampfes saß immer noch in seinen Knochen. Ihm tat alles weh. Und alles, was er jetzt gebraucht hätte, wären ein paar liebende Worte seiner menschlichen Mutter. Aber sie war nicht da, genau so wenig, wie Grisha.

Erschlagen von allem, was an dem Tag passiert war, schleifte er sich in sein Zimmer, und ließ sich, nachdem er sein Shirt ausgezogen hatte, in sein Bett fallen.

An diesem Tag, wurde ihm klar, dass er auf sich alleine gestellt war. Dieser Tag würde ihn nie wieder los lassen. Dieser Tag, war der Tag, an dem er nicht mehr an seine Eltern glaubte.

Jedes Kind hat die Vorstellung, dass die Eltern alles können. Egal, was das Problem ist, sie können es richten.

Eren hatte aber nicht festgestellt, dass seine Eltern gegen die Probleme der Gesellschaft auch hilflos waren. Nein, er hatte festgestellt, dass sie gar nichts dagegen machen wollten.

Denn es wäre so einfach gewesen den einsamen Jungen zu trösten, der geschockt und blutend in seinem Bett lag, und sich in den Schlaf weinte. Aber sie taten nichts.

Sie verschlossen ihre Augen vor den Bedürfnissen ihres Sohnes. Und an diesem Tag wurde Eren sich dessen bewusst.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Endlich. Es war Mittwoch.

Komischerweise dachte ich gar nicht an das Treffen mit Levi, als ich aufwachte. Meine Gedanken schweiften bei dem alten Lagerhaus. Dort, wo damals ein Kind das Fürchten gelernt hatte. Und dieses Kind war ich gewesen. Inzwischen war ich darüber hinweg, aber trotzdem würde ich nie die Schreie, oder den Geschmack von Rabenblut vergessen können.

Ich lag auf dem Rücken in meinem Bett und starrte an die weiße, nichtssagende Decke. Wie schon so oft. Knietief war ich in meinen Erinnerungen versunken. Kein Gedanke lag jetzt beim Aufstehen, obwohl der Wecker erst vor ein paar Sekunden geklingelt hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten schaffte ich es, mich aus diesen Erinnerungen heraus zu reißen. Es war kein schöner Tag gewesen.

Ich zwang mich, die Beine unter der weichen Daunendecke hervor zu strecken. Die kalte luft verursachte eine Gänsehaut, die sich von meinen Unterschenkeln auf meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und mich erschaudern ließ.

Dann stieß ich die Decke zu Seite und gähnte. Noch immer war ich in gedanken verloren und konnte nur seufzen, als mir alles wieder einfiel. Die Probleme mit Grisha, die neue Schule, Annie...

Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf, ich durfte das nicht so an mich ranlassen.

Dann sagte ich zu mir selbst: "Reiß dich zusammen, Eren.", und stand auf.

Noch ein Gähnen zwang mich meinen Mund weit zu öffnen. Ich streckte mich ausgiebig und tapste dann ins Bad.

Als mir die Nachhilfestunde wieder einfiel, ließ ich einen Moment die Zahnbürste sinken und seufzte tief. Kurz drehte ich meinen Kopf und schaute durch die geöffnete Tür zu meinem Bett herüber, auf dem ich jetzt gerne liegen würde. Die weiche, weiße Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen, warm eingemummelt, bis auf die Füße, die über die Kante hingen.

Aber es sollte nicht sein. Nocheinmal seufzend verließ ich das Bad, und begann so lustlos meinen Tag.

Draußen schneite es aus den hellen Wolken heraus. Trotzdem war es relativ dunkel, da die dicken Wolken die Sonne verdeckten. Dadurch, und durch den kalten Wind, der die nassen Flocken durch die Gegend trieb, war es eiskalt. Es war so ein Wetter, wo der Schnee, bevor er aufkommt, schmilzt, und einem die Hose durchnässt.

In der Schule lief alles okay. Erst hatte ich Geschichte, dann Deutsch. Danach ging es weiter mit Mathematik. Alles in allem eigentlich ein Scheißtag. Ich meine, wer mag schon Deutsch und Mathematik hintereinander. Wenigstens gab es eine Pause zwischen den zwei Fächern, um diese schreckliche Prokrestination vom Vortag wieder gut zu machen. Auf gut Deutsch: Hausaufgaben abschreiben.

Leider hatte ich niemanden zum Abschreiben, aber ich hatte sie so wie so gemacht.

In der letzten Stunde saß ich nur noch zappelnd auf meinem Stuhl. Einerseits, weil meine Tagträumerei mir wieder das Klettern schmackhaft gemacht hatte, dem ich nach dem Umzug nicht mehr nachgegangen war, und andererseits wegen der Nachhilfe mit Levi.

Das Klingeln der Glocke war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, als auch ein Fluch. Dennoch ging ich, nachdem ich mich von den anderen verabschiedet hatte, schnellen Schrittes zum Parkplatz. Schließlich wollte ich Levi nicht warten lassen, nach allem, was er für mich getan hatte.

Ich schaute von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, konnte Levi aber nirgendswo entdecken. Hatte er mich hier stehen lassen? Ein bisschen fühlte ich mich wie eine Nutte, die am Straßenrand steht, und darauf wartet einen Kunden zu finden, was dadurch bestärkt wurde, dass ich Levi eigentlich gar nicht kannte, und ich bei einem Fremden im Auto sitzen würde.

Schnell schüttelte ich das Gefühl ab und rieb mir fröstelnd die Arme. Obwohl es versprach ein sehr heißes Jahr zu werden, war es immer noch Winter. Und ohne Handschuhe auf einem Parkplatz, mit Schneeregen, für wer weiß wie lange, war kein schönes Erlebnis.

Ungeduldig sah ich auf meine Uhr und verfolgte den schnellen Sekundenzeiger, wie er die anderen überholte.

Ein Hupen schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf und ich schaute nach oben.

Da saß levi, auf dem Fahrersitz eines älteren Autos, welches höchstwahrscheinlich ein Oldtimer war. Der dunkelrote Lack war auf Hochglanz poliert, sodass man Angst haben musste, nicht mit seinen Fettfingern drauf zu fassen. Wahrscheinlich würde derjenige, der es wagte dieses Heiligtum an zu fassen, kein gutes Ende nehmen. (Wenn man dem kleinen Aufkleber auf der Scheibe glauben schenken durfte, auf dem stand: "Finger weg! Das kannst du nicht bezahlen!")

Hastig ging ich um den Wagen herum und öffnete vorsichtig die Beifahrertür. Ich wagte nicht, ihn an zu schauen, es war mir aus irgendeinem Grund einfach unangenehm.

Da ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihm meine Hand zum shütteln darbieten sollte, oder ob ein einfaches Hi genügte, sagte ich einfach gar nichts, sondern schaute schweigend zum Beifahrerfenster hinaus. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich mich gegen das Handschütteln entschieden hatte war, dass ich peinlicherweise vergessen hatte, welche Hand man schüttelte. Die Rechte, oder die Linke? Eine Kompetenz, die ich nie gebraucht hatte. Zum Glück war Schweigen die richtige Entscheidung. Oder Levi war genauso unschlüssig wie ich.

Schweigend verlief die Fahrt, und schweigend stiegen wir auch aus. Levi ging voran zur Haustür und sperrte sie auf. Dann, in einer höflichen Geste, bat er mich zuerst herein.

Der Vorraum war einfach nur weiß, mit einer kleinen grauen Matte, auf dem zwei Paar Schuhe standen.

"Schuhe aus, auf die Matte da stellen.", sagte er kurz und tat Selbiges dann auch.

Ich nickte und stellte meine Schuhe neben die anderen.

Levi ging voran in das Wohnzimmer, welches genauso weiß war, wie der Vorraum. Geschmückt mit grauen neuen Möbeln, und einem schwarzen weichen Teppich.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Einrichtung war der Fernseher überraschend alt und sah schon ganz kaputt aus.

"Kommst du?", rief Levi mir zu, der bemerkt hatte, dass ich nur dastand und mich umschaute.

Ich sah zu ihm rüber. Er stand auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock und lehnte sich an das Metallgeländer.

Schnell folgte ich ihm und ging hinter ihm die Treppe hoch, in den Flur, wo anscheinend sein Zimmer war.

Aber wir gingen nicht in sein Schlafzimmer, sondern überraschenderweise in ein Arbeitszimmer. Bücherregale an den Wänden beherbergten unmengen an wissenschaftlichen Büchern, den Titeln nach zu urteilen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch mit Glasplatte, daneben ein kleinerer Tisch mit einem Laptop und daneben ein kleiner Drucker.

Levi ging um den Schreibtisch herum und in die Ecke des Raumes, von wo er einen alten Holzstuhl holte und ihn neben den Schreibtischstuhl stellte.

Mit einer Geste forderte er mich auf, mich zu setzen.

"Tee?", fragte er, an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

Ich wusste nicht, ob man ja oder nein sagte. Außer bei Armin war ich noch nie bei jemandem zu Hause gewesen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Fakt, dass ich bei jemand fremden war. Armin war so etwas wie mein Bruder gewesen, da war es irgendwie egal, aber hier?

Ich beschloss einfach danach zu gehen, ob ich Lust auf Tee hatte und sagte deshalb: "Ja."

Levi hob wieder einmal eine Augenbraue hoch, wahrscheinlich, weil ich so lange für die Antwort gebraucht hatte. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung hatte mich noch nie jemand gefragt, ob ich gerne Tee hätte.

Als ich Levis Füße auf der Treppe hörte, stand ich auf und schaut mich ein wenig um. An der Wand, wo das Fenster war, standen keine Bücherregale. Trotzdem konnte man nur wenig von der eigentlichen Wand sehen, da alles mit Fotos bedeckt war. Es waren Naturfotos hauptsächlich. Hin und wieder aber auch ein paar Fotos von einem blonden Mädchen.

Ein Bild hielt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war eines von dem Mädchen. Sie stand auf einer laubbedeckten Straße, gesäumt von rotblättrigen Bäumen. Ihre in der Sonne schimmernden Haare wurden vom Wind zerzaust. Ihre Arme waren ausgestreckt und sie lachte.

Man konnte ihre Augen gut sehen, sie hatten aber eine undefinierbare Farbe. Es war eine Mischung aus grün und hellem Braun. In der Sonne aber schimmerte die Iris golden.

Irgendwie kam mir das Mädchen bekannt vor, ich konnte aber nicht sagen warum.

Ein Räuspern holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehte mich um und sah Levi im Türrahmen, mit einem Tablette, auf dem zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Tee, ein Kännchen Milch und Zucker standen.

"Oh...Ähm, es-es tut mir Leid,i-ich wollte...Ähm, ich wollte nicht irgendwie...e-entschuldigung, also...", stammelte ich verlegen.

Es war sicherlich unhöflich einfach so seine Fotos an zu schauen, ohne ihn vorher zu fragen.

"Tch.", sagte er nur und ging zu Schreibtisch, um darauf den Tee ab zu stellen.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich meien Fehler wieder gut zu machen, indem ich eine neutrale Frage stellte.

"Uhm...Du fotografierst gerne?"

Und wieder schoss eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Sieht so aus.", sagte er und schaute mich ausdruckskalt an.

Facepalm, Eren! Facepalm!

Dumme Frage, aber vielleicht konnte man das mit noch einer Frage vertuschen.

"Wer ist das auf den Bildern?"

"Petra."

Und schon wieder diese Antworten, die meistens nur aus zwei Silben bestehen.

Ein wenig ärgerte es mich. Natürlich war ich unhöflich gewesen, aber erstens hatte ich mich entschuldigt und versucht es wieder gut zu machen, und zweitens würde ich Bilder auch nicht so offen hinhängen, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass man sie anschaute. Aber ich schluckte meinen Ärger runter und ging wieder rüber zum Tisch. Levi setzte sich neben mich und wartete, bis ich meine Schulsachen herausholte.

"Du lebst alleine hier?", fragte ich aus Neugierde. ich meine, er hatte sein eigenes Arbeitszimmer.

Er nickte und lehnte sich in dem Bürostuhl zurück.

"Hab mich nicht so gut mit meinem Vater verstanden."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben, als er sich in seinen Erinnerungen verlor.

"Er hat sich immer wahnsinnig darüber aufgeregt, das ich nachts Horrorfilme angeschaut habe."

Ich war überrascht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, aber nicht, das Levi der Typ für Horrorfilme wäre.

"Ich hab früher auch Horrorfilme geschaut, mit Armin zusammen."

Seine Augen wanderten von der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu mir.

"Wer ist Armin?"

"Er ist mein Freund aus Shiganshina. Das ist die Stadt aus der ich komme. Manchmal vermisse ich den Lärm..."

Das hattte ich bis jetzt noch niemandem gesagt. Connie und den anderen hatte ich nur gesagt, dass es hier leiser war, aber nicht, dass ich das nicht so gerne hatte. Aber irgendwie wollte ich es Levi erzählen. Das war ein wenig irrational, es war nicht wichtig, nicht mehr als ein irrelevantes Detail. Aber ich wollte es ihm erzählen. Das verwirrte mich.

"Meine Tante ist mal von der Stadt aufs Land gezogen. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass es lauter geworden ist. Auf dem Land ist alles viel offener und deswegen kommt der Lärm auch überall hin. Außerdem sind die Restgeräusche so leise, dass sie die Autobahn die ganze Zeit hört."

Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg.

"Welche Autobahn? Wir sind am Arsch der Welt."

Als ich merkt, das ich etwas unangemessenes gesatg hatte, wurde ich rot und schaute zu Boden. So frei hatte ich ich bei den anderen nicht ausgedrückt.

Ein heiseres Lachen ließ mich wieder nach obern schauen. Oh Gott, dieses Lachen.

"Du musst mal mit zu meiner Oma kommen. Das ist der Arsch der Welt."

Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, und stützte sich auf seine Ellebogen.

Ich grinste erleichtert, dass er anscheinend keine Probleme mit meinem schlechten Humor hatte. Meine Witze waren zugegeben nicht die besten, aber solang ich dieses kalte Gesicht zum Lächeln bringen konnte...

"Wo fangen wir an?", fragte er und schaute auf die Hefte, die ich herausgeholt hatte.

Am besten mit Mathe. In Mathe hatte ich eine zwei. Ich würde mit Levi das nächste Thema anfangen, weil ich dann wahrscheinlich bessere mündliche Noten in naher Zukunft bekommen würde, und außerdem würde mir wahrscheinlich das jetzige Thema leichter fallen.

"Ah, Mathe. Was macht ihr gerade?"

Und so fing die Nachhilfestunde an. Wir arbeiteten uns durch das von mir ausgesuchte Thea, und für ihn musste es so wirken, wie als könnte ich gar nichts, was ja auch verständlich ist, wir hatten das Ganze ja noch gar nicht durchgenommen.

Als er an einer Stelle meine Übungsaufgaben korrigierte schüttete ich mir Unmengen Zucker in den Tee, und goss noch ein wenig Milch darauf. Jetzt war es erträglich, ich war einfach nicht der Teetyp, wie ich feststellen musste. Mein eigener Tee schmeckte mir, weil ich den Teebeutel aus Ungeduld immer nur eine Minute drinnen ließ.

Ich schaute von meiner Tasse auf, und sah, wie er sich mit dem Bleistift an der Stirn kratzte. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen. Sein konzentrierter Blick war auf meinen Block gerichtet, auf dem die ganzen Aufgaben standen. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn an zu starren. Er war so schön...

Ich riss mich von meinen Gedanken los, als er etwas sagte.

"Das stimmt so nicht."

Mit diesen Worten kritzelte er mit dem Bleistift die Verbesserung daneben und richtete sich aus seiner über den Tisch gebeugten Position auf.

"Ich glaube das reicht für heute."

Er klappte den Block zu und schob ihn in meine Richtung.

"Du hast große Fortschritte gemacht. Wenn du jeden Tag übst, dann könnten wir nächsten Mittwoch mit einem anderen fach weitermachen."

Ich nickte stumm, noch immer an dieses friedliche Bild denkend. Die scharfen Wangenknochen, diese blasse Haut. Jetzt hatte er wieder dieses kontrollierte Gesicht, welches nichts verriet. Ein starker Kontrast zu vorhin.

Als ich den Block weggesteckt hatte, standen wir auf. Levi trank noch den Rest seines Tees und ging auf die Tür zu, ich folgte ihm, die Treppe runter und zum Vorraum.

Irgendwie war es mir zuwieder nach Hause zu gehen. Am liebsten wäre ich hier geblieben. Es hatte eine angenehme Atmosphäre geherrscht, die es bei mir zu Hause so nie gegeben hatte.

Aber es gab keinen Grund noch länger hier zu bleiben. Denn er war nicht mein Freund. Er war nichts mehr als mein Tutor. Aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass da mehr ist. Denn egal, wie ich mich über ihn geärgert hatte, ich wollte wissen, wie er wirklich ist. Sein vorheriges Lachen hatte die Umrisse einer Person wiedergespiegelt, die von seinem kalten Äußeren versteckt wurden.

Mir war schon lange klar, dass hinter jedem Gesicht eine Person steckt. Wenn man auf der Straße ist, dann sind es bloß Gesichter, die in ihrer Hektik, an einem Vorbeischwirren. Aber jedes Gesicht hatte eine Geschichte. Genauso war ich auch nicht mehr, als ein vorbeiziehendes Gesicht für andere Leute. Und doch hatte ich eine Geschichte, Ambitionen, Ängste, Freunde, und noch vieles mehr, was mich ausmachte.

Und genauso wollte ich ihn kennen lernen. Nicht als ein Gesicht, sondern als jemand, der seine eigene Geschichte, Ambitionen, Ängste hatte.

Das war der Grund, warum ich zögerte, als ich angezogen vor der Tür stand. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, und das Rätsel lösen, welches dieser Mensch für mich war.

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen ich die weiße Haustür anstarrte, und mich nicht dazu bringen konnte sie zu öffnen.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach die Stille. Ich drehte mich um.

Ich schaute ihm nicht in die Augen, vielleicht würde er sonst sehen können, dass ich froh war einen Grund zu haben, nicht zu gehen.

Ich wartete einen Moment. Als ich nichts hören konnte, schaute ich doch auf. Ich war überrascht zu sehen, dass ich hinter seine kalte Maske sehen konnte.

Und was ich da sah, überraschte mich noch mehr. Er war verunsichert.

Der gefühlslose schwarzhaarige Junge war verunsichert.

Und dann wurde mir einiges klar.

Levi war nicht der harte Typ, für den er sich ausgab. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie man mit anderen Menschen umgeht, genauso, wie ich.

Damals an der Bushaltestelle, wo ich mich entschuldigt hatte. Er war gar nicht sauer gewesen! Und auch jetzt, als ich die Fotos angeschaut hatte! Er hatte anscheinend einfach nicht gewusste, was er sagen sollte.

Ich fühlte mich verbunden mit Levi. Ich, der unter Krähen großgezogen worden war, der keine Ahnung von menschlicher Interaktion hatte. Wir waren gar nicht so verschieden.

Er würde mir nicht mit Vorurteilen begegnen, er würde sich nicht aufgrund fehlender Manieren von mir abwenden. Er würde mich akzeptieren, und er würde mich verstehen.

Noch ein Grund mehr mich mit ihm an zu freunden.

Das Verlangen ihn kennen zu lernen, wurde größer. Ich stellte mir vor, was wir alles unternehmen könnten zusammen. Wir könnten genauso sorglos mit einander umgehen, wie Armin und ich. Er wäre meine helfende Hand, und ich seine.

Der Entschluss stand fest, ich würde mich mit ihm anfreunden.

Und das Lächeln, welches sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete war der Schwur.

"Ich kann verstehen, warum du weggerannt bist."

Das überraschte mich doch sehr. Ich schaute ihm abermals tief in die Augen. Er schien schon fast einen verzweifelten Blick zu haben, aber das bildete ich mir sicher nur ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er gerne mehr sagen würde, sich gerne erklären würde, aber keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das machen sollte. Aber ich verstand. Er brauchte sich nicht zu erklären.

Er wollte mir damit sagen, dass ich mit ihm darüber reden konnte. Denn obwohl er so starre Gesichtszüge besaß, war er längst nicht so eingefroren, wie er den Leuten glauben machen wollte, und es interessierte ihn, wie es mir ging.

Das erfüllte mich mit einer unglaublichen Hoffnung, dass er sich genauso angezogen fühlte wie ich.

Da ich wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war solch ein Interesse zu zeigen, nickte ich nur kaum merklich, um zu zeigen, dass ich ihn verstand.

"Bis demnächst.", sagte ich fröhlich, immer noch lächelnd.

Als ich mich wieder der Haustür zuwenden wollte sagte er noch schnell: "Warte. Handy nummer..."

Er kratzte sich am Kinn, zögerte einen Moment, dann holte er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Nummer?", fragte er.

Ein wenig überrascht reagierte ich nicht sofort. Dann riss ich mich zusammen, holte mein eigenes Handy aus meiner Jackentasche und gab es ihm.

Es erfüllte mich mit einem warmen Gefühl, dass er nach der Nummer gefragt hatte. Wahrscheinlich nur wegen der Nachhilfe, aber das war mir egal.

Nachdem er mir das Ding zurückgegeben hatte hob er die Hand. Ich lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und drehte mich um. Dann öffnete ich die Haustür und trat hinaus in das kalte Wetter. Es schneite stärker, als vorhin noch, wie als würde das schlechte Wetter meiner guten Laune den Krieg erklären wollen.

Zum ersten mal seit langem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wirklich alles gut werden könnte.

Das änderte sich schnell wieder, als ich den langen Weg nach Hause antrat, und wieder einmal Angst hatte, was ich vorfinden würde, wenn ich nachhause käme.

Es war nicht die Art von Angst, wo man einfach umdreht, und sich nicht damit beschäftigt, weil es einfacher ist. Nein, es war die Art von Angst, bei der man kleine wiederspenstige Schritte macht. Bei der die Hände anfangen zu schwitzen, und bei der man ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hat. Aber man geht wie ein Pendel, rechts, links, rechts, links, die Schritte weiter, weil man weiß, dass man muss.

Ich schaute überall hin, nur nicht nach vorne. Dort, wo mein "Zuhause" war.

Aber egal wie klein die Schritte sind, das echte Leben ist nicht Mathe, wo man ohne an zu kommen am Nullpunkt kratzen kann. Im echten Leben muss man sich einer Herausforderung stellen. Egal wie lächerlich es ist.

Obwohl ich das wusste, stand ich erst einmal ein paar Minuten vor meiner Haustür. Bevor ich beschloss, dass der Schnee mir doch mehr zusetzte, als ich es zugeben wollte, und schloss auf.

Es war still, bis auf das entfernte Geräusch eines laufenden Fernsehers. Man hörte die monotone Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers, und die Schreie im Hintergrund.

Leise zog ich mir die Schuhe aus, und schlich in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte die Spannung zwischen Grisha und mir nicht noch verschlimmern.

Warte mal. Warum war Grisha überhaupt die ganze Zeit zu Hause?

Er hätte, wenn er gewollt hätte, den ganzen Tag in der Arbeit verbringen können. Er war Chirurg, also stand auch ein Bett im Krankenhaus bereit, falls er sich entscheiden sollte dort zu übernachten. Deswegen war er auch manchmal tagelang weg gewesen. Karla dagegen war auf Geschäftsreisen mit ihrem Boss und ein paar Mitarbeitern.

Nachdenklich blieb ich in der Mitte meines Zimmers stehen. Mir wollte beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, warum Grisha die restlichen Tage die ganze Zeit hier gewesen war.

Ich legte meine Schultasche neben meinen Schreibtisch auf den Boden, hing meinen Pullover über die Stuhllehne und fing an im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Eine plötzliche Unruhe packte mich. Ich fühlte mich eingesperrt. Das waren Momente in denen ich Klettern gehen würde, aber es schneite und es war kalt. Außerdem war die Vorstellung noch einmal runter zu gehen irgendwie unangenehm. Auf und ab tiegerte ich durch mein kleines leeres Zimmer.

Ein Klingeln ließ mich aufschauhen, und verhinderte, dass ich einen Drehwurm bekam.

Auf meinem Schreibtisch lag das Lärmende und vibrierende Handy, es sah ein bisschen so aus, als würde es ausrasten.

Verwundert ging ich zu meinem Schreibtisch. Wer würde mich denn anrufen? Wenn Connie etwas gewollt hätte, dann hätte er nur schreiben brauchen. Carla vielleicht?

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Bildschirm überraschte mich gleichermaßen, wie es mich schmerzte.

Es war Armin.

Ich fühlte mich jetzt unglaublich schuldig, dass ich ihn nicht angerufen hatte. Zeit genug hätte ich ja gehabt. Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, wie ich unterbewusst diesen längst fälligen Anruf vor mir her geschoben hatte. Warum?

Zögerlich griff ich nach dem Handy und starrte noch eine Weile auf den hell erleuchteten Bildschirm, bevor ich abnahm. Sicher war Armin böse mit mir.

"Hallo?", fragte ich zögernd.

"Eren! Ich hab gestern schon angerufen, aber dein Handy war aus. Wie gehts mein Freundschen? Everything in butter?"

Ich klappte eine Weile meinen Mund nur auf und zu. Er war nicht böse? Das überraschte mich ein wenig. Erleichtert und froh, dass er nicht sauer war, nahm ich meine Runden durch das Zimmer wieder auf.

"Sorry, Armin. War echt stressig mit dem Umzug und so."

"Ach, nicht so schlimm."

Man konnte ein rascheln am anderen Ende der Leitung hören, bevor Armin Stimme zurück kehrte.

"Erzähl schon. Hast du neue Leute getroffen? So, wie ich dich kenne, eher nicht."

Ich lachte, er kannte mich zu gut.

"Doch. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin liegt das nicht an mir. Die sind einfach auf mich zugekommen und ja. Ist Mikasa, oder Chris bei dir?"

"Ja, Mikasa sitzt gerade neben mir. Ein echt kluges Tier. Wir haben ein paar Zeichen ausgemacht, mit denen sie mir etwas mitteilen kann. Ach."

Ich konnte hören, wie er träumerisch seufzte.

"ich würde so gerne eine Versuchsreihe starten. Aber sie will nicht.", den letzten Teil sagte er etwas beleidigt, und ich musste abermals lachen.

"Wie ist eigentlich das Wetter bei euch drübe?", fragte ich.

"Es regnet. Ist echt scheiße jeden Tag allein im Regen zur Schule zu laufen. Das ist so depressiv."

Ein paar Sekunden lang schwiegen wir. Ich konnte das nur halb nachvollziehen. Ich hatte ja immer die Krähen, aber er hatte niemanden.

"Du weißt, dass ich nicht der einzige mit sozialen Problemen bin. Armin, du musst genauso daran arbeiten, wie ich. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du für immer alleine zur Schule laufen musst."

"Ja.", war die knappe Antwort von Armin.

"Ach ja, mal was anderes. Ich wollte vielleicht in den Ferien rüberkommen. Is ja nicht mehr lange hin. fährst du weg?"

"Nein, du könntest bei uns wohnen! Eren, das wird so cool!"

Ich musste lächeln. Man konnte den Enthusiasmus aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Wir telefonierten noch eine halbe Stunde länger. Mikasa mischte sich auch hin und wieder ein. Als ich ihnen von meinen bisherigen Erlebnissen hier erzählte murmelte Armin nur: "My dear Mr.Singing Club.", und Mikasa fauchte mitfühlend.

Etwas fröhlicher legte ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad, wo ich mich duschte und einen Schlafanzug anzog.

Dann ging es an die Hausaufgaben. Ich konnte mich nur nicht konzentrieren, weil Grisha untern Fern sah, was mich wirklich störte. Konnte er nicht ein wenig Rücksicht auf andere Leute nehmen?

Er war ja insgesamt ein wenig skrupellos und exzentrisch. Das hatte mich schon immer gestört dieses ewige selbstwichtige Gelaber. Wenn er mal zu Hause war, dann redete er über seine Arbeit, und, was er dort alles gemacht hatte. Er fing manchmal so an: "Ihr glaubt nicht, wen ich heute Interessantes getroffen habe. Ein sehr außergewöhnlicher Fall. Leider darf ich euch davon nichts erzählen. Ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

Der sollte sich seine ärztliche Schweigepflicht in den Arsch schieben! Dann sollte er halt gar nicht davon anfangen zu erzählen.

Die Wut vergrößerte sich mit jedem Mal, welches ich an einen seiner vielen Fehler dachte. Aus dem Bild eines Mannes, der sich mein Vater nannte, wurde ein arrogantes Arschloch, welches unfähig war, sich seine Fehler ein zu gestehen.

Jetzt war nicht mehr an Hausaufgaben zu denken. Unruhig und aufgewühlt lief ich wieder auf und ab, versuchte meinen Frust ab zu bauen.

Ich war von ihm abhängig! Wie konnte so etwas rechtlich erlaubt sein. Wenn er es so wollte, dann würde ich im Wohnzimmer schlafen müssen!

Immer weiter schaukelte ich meine Wut hoch. Immer mehr dachte ich an die kleinen Fehler dieses Mannes, der ja eigentlich auch nur ein Mensch war. Aber das sah ich nicht. Alles verdrehte sich vor Wut.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, blieb stehen und schnaufte gepresst durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Dann schlug ich mit der geballten rechten Faust auf meine Schreibtischplatte. Aber da endete es nicht. Nein, es machte mich nur noch wütender.

Mehrmals schlug ich auf die Schreibtischplatte. Ein lautes Knallen. Wieder und wieder. Dann sank ich auf die Knie und rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Auf übelste verfluchte ich diesen Mann.

Ich stand auf und warf mich auf mein Bett. Ich drückte mein Gesicht in mein Kopfkissen und schrie. Ich schrie Arschloch und Schwein, und alles, was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich schrie einfach nur noch. Bis meine Kehle wehtat. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich einschlief. Mit dröhnendem Schädel, in dem das Blut pulsierte.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nächsten Mittwoch fand ich mich wieder teetrinkend bei Levi. Aber diesmal auf seiner Couch. Letzten Mittwoch hatte mir Levi noch an selbigem Abend eine Nachricht geschrieben. Da ich schon schlief hatte ich es erst amnächsten Morgen bemerkt. Bei der Busfahrt wurde dann festgestellt, dass wir beide eigentlich nichts für elektronische Geräte jeglicher Art übrig hatten, weshalb der Kontakt auf die tägliche Busfahrt beschränkt war.

Es war ein langsames herantasten gewesen. Wenn man jemanden noch nicht kennt, dann weiß man nicht wie weit man gehen darf, welche Themen tabu sind. Einfach wie der andere tickt. Aber es wurde besser. Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass das Schweigen nicht das Fehlen von Gesprächsthemen war, sondern eher noch das Bedürfnis des stillen Beisammenseins. Und immer, wenn ich bei Connie und den anderen war, war ich glücklich, aber ich merkte, dass ich diese Stille anfing zu lieben. Sie fehlte mir.

Levi und ich wussten noch wenig über einander, aber das war okay so. Wahrscheinlich waren wir beide es einfach nicht gewöhnt über alles zu sprechen, was einem so den Tag über passiert ist. Und da es ein anstrengender Mittwoch gewesen war, saßen wir nun auf der Couch und taten nichts. Einfach mal eine Pause machen. So viel Ruhe hatte ich zuhause nicht, wo Grisha mir auf die Nerven ging und ich ihm. Ein Herumgeschleiche war das. Immer auf der Hut vor dem anderen. Natürlich hatte ich mich nicht getraut ihn zu fragen, warum er zuhause und nicht in der Arbeit war.

Mein Kopf drehte sich ein wenig nach links und ich betrachtete seine CD-Sammlung in dem modernen Glasregal. Zugegebenermaßen kannte ich nichts davon. Ich beschäftigte mich einfach nicht mit Musik, aus der Entfernung konnte man so wie so fast nichts erkennen.

Also stand ich auf, stellte meine Tasse auf dem Tischchen ab und ging rüber zum Regal. Auf den ersten Blick sah ich nur irgendwelche Titel, wo "op." draufstand, dann irgendeine Nummer. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Finger auf einen CD-Rücken und zog sie heraus.

"Mahler.", sagte Levi.

Ich hob den Kopf und schaute nach hinten.

"Was?"

"Das ist Mahler.", wiederholte Levi.

"Achso."

Ich schaute mir das Cover an. Ein Orchester war darauf abgebildet. Es war klassische Musik.

"Klassik.", sagte ich laut und stellte die CD wieder zurück.

"Frühexpressionistisch.", korrigierte er mich.

Ich war verwirrt. Mit sowas kannte ich mich nicht aus, also zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

"Musik kann so kopliziert sein, wenn man genau hinschaut."

"Huh."

Ich schaute mir noch weitere CDs an. Viel Chopin, ein wenig Ligeti. Viele Leute, die ich nicht kannte, und mittendrin eine CD mit Weihnachtssongs. Diese CD holte ich raus und schaute sie mir genau an. Ein Schnauben kam von hinten.

"Die hat Hanji mir geschenkt."

"Wer ist Hanji?", fragte ich neugierig.

"Zoe. Biolehrerin."

Jetzt wusste ich, von wem er sprach. Ein Schauder, der sich nicht unterdrücken ließ, lief über meinen Rücken. Sie war ein sehr exzentrischer Mensch. Levi schnaubte noch einmal.

"Warum bist du mit Lehrern befreundet?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und zog meine Augenbrauen nach oben. Er rollte mit den Augen und erwiederte: "Sie und Erwin sindFamilienfreunde."

"Erwin?"

"Smith."

Mein Mund nahm eine o-Form an.

"Wow, das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

Ich ging zurück zur Couch und nahm meine Tasse wieder in die Hand. Levi nickte nur und nahm auch einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

"Hanji kann ganz schön nerven. Das mit den Horrorfilmen war das schlimmste."

"Das will ich jetzt aber genauer hören."

Das erinnerte mich an meine Filmabende mit Armin. Er hatte so getan, als hätte er keine Angst, und ich hatte immer so getan, als hätte ich sein Quieken nicht gehört. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen.

"Gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Aber wenn man einen Film in Ruhe schauen will, dann muss man das ohne Hanji tun. Die Atmosphäre war total imArsch."

Mein Lächeln wurde kurz noch breiter bei der Vorstellung und nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck von meinem Tee.

Ich setzte mich wieder hin und genoss die Stille, die auf den kurzen Dialog folgte.

"Spielst du ein Instrument?", fragte ich nach drei Minuten.

Es interessierte mich wirklich. Er hatte ein Haufen CDs mit klassischer Musik und meistenst hatten die Leute die ein Instrument spielen einen guten Draht zur Musik. Um ehrlich zu sein fragte ich auch ein bisschen, weil ich wollte, dass er mir etwas vorspielte.

Levi summte zustimmend und fügte hinzu: "Geige."

"Beeindruckend."

"Du?"

Ich schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Ich war einfach hoffnungslos unmusikalisch. Armin hatte mal gesagt, dass meine Stimme sehr schön sei, aber wenn man keinen Ton treffen kann, spielt das ja auch keine Rolle mehr.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten stellten wir unsere Teetassen zurseite und warfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu. Levi zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger zur Decke und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ich nickte und gemeinsam standen wir auf.

Als wir in seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen waren setzten wir uns wieder auf unsere zwei Stühle. Diesmal hatte Levi aber auch seine eigene Schultasche mitgenommen.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir unsere Hausaufgaben machen und ich dann über dein Zeug drüberschaue?"

Ich nickte und holte mein Zeug heraus. Still arbeiteten wir nebeneinander. Hin und wieder schaute ich zu ihm rüber, um zu sehen, wie er arbeitete. Manchmal hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass er mich anschaute, aber dem war nicht so. Konzentriert und leise arbeitete er neben mir und schaute kein einziges Mal auf. Unaufhörlich kratzte sein Kugelschreiber über das Papier. Ich war eher der Füllertyp, das hatte ich von Armin.

Ich schaute also wieder auf mein eigenes Blatt und löste dieMatheaufgaben schneller als Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Ich war stolz auf mich. Meistens merke ich, ob ich etwas kann, und wenn nicht. In diesem Fall lief alles gut.

Als ich wieder zu Levi schaute, hatte er diesmal wirklich seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet. Ich lächelte leicht und schaute zu, wie er seinen Block wegräumte.

Wortlos schob ich ihm mein Blatt rüber. Es beunruhigte mich, dass er eine seiner Augenbrauen hochzog während er sich die Aufgaben anschaute. Eigentlich lief doch alles gut, so schlecht konnte es doch nicht sein.

"Das ist ja das Thema vor dem, was wir letzte Woche zusammen gelernt haben."

Oh, shit.

Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf und richtete den Blick auf die Schreibtischplatte. Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte meine Lippen.

"Also, das ähm..."

Ich schaute ihn wieder an.

"Ich wollte die Nachhilfe, um mich auf eine eins zu bringen, nicht um mich vor dem Durchfallen zu bewahren."

Er nickte nur.

"Hättest du das gleich gesagt, dann hät ich was richtiges mit dir geübt."

Ich stieß erleichtert den Atem aus.

"Tut mir Leid."

Er ließ endlich die Augenbraue fallen, eine wegwerfende Handbewegung unterstützte seine Unbekümmertheit.

"Die Aufgaben sind übrigens richtig."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich das hörte.

"Dann zahlt sich deine gute Nachhilfe ja aus."

"Schleimer.", knurrte er und ich musste lachen.

Ich packte auch mein Zeug weg und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Hast du eigentlich Haustiere?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich wollte schon immer eine Katze, bin bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen."

"Ich hab Fische.", informierte ich ihn, "Also auch keine Katze."

"Ich bin allergisch auf Fische.", sagte er eiskalt und verschränktedie Arme vor der Brust.

Ich schaute ihn fassungslos an.

"Wie kann man gegen Fische alle-Oh."

Als ich merkte, dass er einen Witz gemacht hatte musste ich laut lachen. Ein komischer Sinn für Humor, aber ich war ja auch nicht besser.

Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, bevor ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht zuckte. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

"Komm, lass uns einen Horrorfilm schauen."

Ich warf ihm ein Halblächeln zu und stand auch auf. Wieder ging ich die Treppe hinter ihm runter und setzte mich auf seine Couch.

"Fühl dich wie zuhause.", sagte er sarkastisch.

Ich lachte kurz und schaute zu, wie er den kleinen Schrank neben dem alten Fernseher durchwühlte. Einen Moment später drehte er sich um mit drei verschiedenen Filmen in den Händen.

"Welcher?"

Ich schaute sie mir genauer an.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sharknado kein Horrorfilm ist. Wo hast du den denn bitte herbekommen?"

"Erstens: Das willst du gar nicht wissen. Zweitens habe ich nie gesagt, dass wir einen Horrorfilm anschauen würden."

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Doch, hast du."

"Halt doch die Klappe.", grummelte er, als ich lachte.

Und so schauten wir Sharknado an und machten uns über den Film lustig. Es war sehr entspannend. Seine sarkastischen Kommentare, ohne eine Spur von Belustigung. Aber ich konnte sie heraushören. Kein Wunder, dass er nur zwei Lehrer als Freunde hatte. Das war eine Sache, die immer noch ein wenig gruselig war. Ich meine, ich hatte diese Lehrer im Unterricht! Und die waren mit Levi befreundet!

Als der Film endete saßen wir noch eine Weile in Ruhe da und taten nichts.

Irgendwann stand ich auf und schaute ihn an.

"Ich sollte nach Hause gehen.", sagte ich zu ihm und ging vorraus zur Tür. Er folgte mir und schaute zu, wie ich mir meine Schuhe anzog.

"Wir könnten mal zusammen in diesen neuen Horrorfilm gehen."

Ich schaute auf und lächelte ihn stralend an.

"Klar."

Er reichte mir seine Tasche und ich nickte ihm dankend zu. Dann machte ich die Tür auf und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Am liebsten wär ich ja einfach dageblieben. Ich fühlte mich in seinem Haus einfach so wohl, so entspannt.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg fiel mir ein, dass ich noch meine Eltern fragen musste wegen den Ferien. Ich wollte ja zu Armin fahren.

Karla war gerade nicht da, und ich bezweifelte, dass sie an ihr Privathandy gehen würde. Aber das Arbeitshandy konnte ich ja schlecht anrufen, oder?

Seufzend holte ich dieses Teufelsgerät aus meiner Tasche, schaltete es an und suchte in meinen Kontakten, bis ich die richtige Nummer fand. Eine Weile starrte ich sie nur an und überlegte, ob ich wirklich anrufen sollte.

Ich blieb in dem Park, in dem ich mich jeden Tag wiederfand, stehen und setzte mich auf eine Parkbank. Sie war von Frost überzogen und durchnäste meine Hose, als das dünne Eis unter meiner Körperwärme schmolz. Es war unangenehm, aber darauf achtete ich garnicht. Kalter Wind pfiff durch die Blätter der Bäume und füllte die Winterstille mit Blättergeraschel. Schneidend bließ mir die Böhe ins Gesicht und meine Haare flatterten nach hinten. Ich starrte gedankenverloren in das Stück Himmel, welches zwischen den Baumkronen durchblitzte.

Ich schaute wieder auf das Handy und drückte endlich auf den grünen Hörer.

Ich hörte ein paar Mal das Tuten. Ungeduldig zuckte meine Hand.

Dann hörte man das rascheln, als sie abnahm.

"Guten Tag. Frau Jäger hier.", sagte sie in formellem Ton.

"Äh...Hi?"

Ich wollte gar nicht nachfragen, es könnte ja sein, dass sie nein sagen würde, und dann wären die schönen Pläne mit Armin im Arsch. Aber ohne Fleiß kein Reis. So hieß doch das Menschensprichwort, oder?

"Ah, Eren. Was gibt es denn mein Schatz? Das Haus steht noch?", fragte sie, dann lachte sie, weil sie ihren eigenen Witz so lustig fand.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Ich hatte sie echt lieb, aber das hasste ich.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob ich in den Ferien zu Armin kann?"

"Wer ist Armin, Schatz?", fragte sie geistesabwesend. Man konnte ein Papierrascheln im Hintergrund hören, wie als würde sie während demTelefongespräch mit ihrem Sohn Papierkram erledigen. Aus unbestimmten Gründen war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch genau das tat. Das machte mich traurig.

Ich seufzte. Es war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Trotzdem wünschte ich, dass sie mich in dieser Situation überraschen würde und sich mal voll und ganz mir zuwenden würde.

"Mein einziger Freund in Shiganshina?", sagte ich sarkastisch und fuhr mir mit der freien Hand durch die braunen unordentlichen Haare. Ich musste sie mal wieder schneiden.

"Ach der. Ein ganz netter junger Mann. Was ist mit ihm?"

Ich atmete einmal tief ein und stieß genervt die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Eine kurze Pause, um meiner Genervtheit mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Ich habe gerade gefragt, ob ich in den Ferien zu ihm kann."

Ich war müde von diesem eigentlich sinnlosen Gespräch mit meiner Mutter.

"Ich weiß nicht, Schatz. Da musst du Grisha fragen. Du, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen."

Ich hörte noch eine andere Stimme im Hintergrund, dann das Piepen, als sie auflegte.

Ein wenig fassungslos schaute ich auf den Bildschirm des Handys. Das Gespräch hatte gerademal 23 Sekunden gedauert. Mit Klingeln!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und steckte das Handy in meine Jackentasche.

Scheiße, jetzt würde ich mit Grisha reden müssen, und das war einfach nur... nicht gut. Anders konnte man es nicht wirklich formulieren.

Total fertig stand ich wieder auf und führte meinen Weg fort. Die gute Stimmung von vorhin war wie weggeblasen. Wenigstens hatte ich jetzt schon meine Mathehausaufgaben gemacht. Ein kleiner Trost.

Zuhause schlich ich mich in mein Zimmer und holte meinen momentanen Zeichenblock heraus. Lange saß ich vor dem weißen Blatt und versuchte mir etwas einfallen zu lassen. Aber meine Gedanken waren bei ganz anderen Dingen.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie sich meine Einstellung zu meinen Eltern geändert hatte. Am Anfang hatte ich die Ursache bei mir gesucht, hatte mich dafür bestraft, wie sie sich verhalten haben. Dann kam der Streit und ich hatte mir eingestanden, dass sie Schuld waren, nicht ich. Oder, dass ich zumindest nur Teilschuld hatte.

Meine Hand flog über das Papier. Ein Bild enstand in meinem Kopf und ich brachte dieses Bild zu Papier. Mit harten Strichen schattierte ich die Szene. Nach einer halben Stunde war ich fertig.

Es war ein eher dunkles Bild, auf dem sich ein Junge und ein Mann anschriehen. Der Junge hatte beide Hände im empörten Aufruf erhoben. Der Mann drohte ihm mit einem hochgehaltenen Finger. Tiefe Schatten zogen sich von unten in die Gesichter.

Eine Weile betrachtete ich dieses Bild, und mir wurde klar, dass ich mit diesem Mann, den ich gerade gezeichnet hatte, über meine Ferienpläne reden musste. Ein Seufzer entfuhr mir und meine Hand fuhr durch meine Haare. Langsam konnte man schon einen Zopf daraus machen.

Ich horchte auf die Geräusche vom Haus. Ich zog den Geruch tief in meine Nase. Ich schmeckte die Luft.

Dashier war kein Zuhause. In Shiganshina war alles so anders gewesen. Aber dahin konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Und wahrscheinlich wollte auch ein Teil von mir gar nicht mehr zurück. Dort, wo ich manchmal meinen Schulweg erkämpfen musste, wo Armin der einzige Freund gewesen war.

Hier? Hier hatte ich mehrere Leute, die jederzeit bereit wären mir zuzuhören. Mir wurde nicht jeden Tag aufgelauert. Hier hatte ich Levi. Das einzige, was meinem Glück im Wege war, war Grisha.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und fasste einen Entschluss.

Ich musste loslassen. Es war unrealistisch, dass ich zu Armin würde gehen können. Warum also rumstreiten? Hier war ich einigermaßen glücklich, auch, wenn ich mich hier noch nicht sonderlich zuhause fühlte, aber das konnte sich ja ändern.

Sofort holte ich mein Handy heraus und schrieb Armin.

Eren: Sorry, Armin. Kann in den Ferien leider nicht kommen.

Eine kurze unpersönliche Nachricht. Es war für mein eigenes Bestes. Wenn ich zurückkommen würde, würde mich das nur auffressen. Und sosehr ich Armin als meinen Bruder liebte, so war mir mein eigenes Wohl schon sehr wichtig.

Natürlich fühlte ich mich schlecht, und ich wünschte wir wären gar nicht erst umgezogen, aber so war es nun einmal, und ich musste mich damit abfinden. Vielleicht würde ich Armin wiedersehen, wenn sich die Situation entspannt hatte. Aber momentan ging es einfach einfach nicht. Sowohl wegen mir, als auch wegen Grisha.

Abrupt stand ich auf und lief zu meinem Regal rüber. Dort stellte ich meinen Zeiechenblock zurück und ging zu meinem Bett. Die Tage zuvor war ich immer so früh ins Bett gegange, dass ich jetzt schon ab halb sechs müde war. Eigentlich nicht so gesund, aber ich hatte ja auch nichts besseres zu tun.

Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht einschlafen. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich müsste das mit Armin irgendjemandem erzählen. Ich wollte es aus meinem Kopf raushaben. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass dieses ganze Fiasko nur wieder eine Spiegelung meiner Unfähigkeit eine Diskussion zu Ende zu führen war, und ich einfach nur vor einer Auseinandersetzung davonlief. Eine zweite Meinung musste heran, und wie hätte es auch anders sein können, meine Gedanken schweiften zu Levi. Er schien mich am besten zu verstehen. Klar, er war nur mein Tutor, aber wir hatten ja auch andere Sachen gemacht, als zusammen zu lernen, und er schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Ich hörte Armin gerade sagen: "Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Also legte ich mich nicht hin, sondern begab mich zu meinem Schreibtisch, um mein Handy heraus zu holen. Annie hatte ja gesagt, dass Menschen viel zu kompliziert sind, da musste ich mir nicht auch noch verbieten meinen eigenen Wünschen nachzugehen. Ich meine warum nicht Levi anrufen.

Sobald der grüne Hörer gedrückt war lauschte ich gespannt dem Piepen. Nach dem dritten mal nahm endlich jemand ab.

"Ackermann."

Ich atmete aus. Plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen wollte. Meine entspannte Haltung war wie weggeblasen. Warum hatte ich ihn nochmal angerufen? Das war total bescheuert gewesen. Nervte ich ihn? Über was sollte ich jetzt mit ihm reden? Sollte ich lieber eine lustige Geschichte erzählen?

"Äh...hi. Hiers Eren."

"Hi."

Ein Schweigen brach aus. Wenn man nebeneinander sitzt ist das nicht halb so peinlich, wie am Telefon.

Mein Mund klappte erst auf und zu, dann brach plötzlich ein Witz aus mir.

"Treffen sich ein Kamel und ein Elefant. Sagt der Elefant: Warum hast duTitten auf deinem Rücken? Da sagt das Kamel: Besser, als einen Pimmel im Gesicht."

Ich hatte sehr schnell gesprochen, ich hatte mich selbst kaum verstanden. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es still. Dann fiel mir auf, was ich gesagt hatte und meine Augen weiteten sich. Ja scheiße. Ich klatschte mir lautstark mit der Handfläche an die Stirn.

Dann hörte ich plötzlich ein Lachen. Tief und rau, einfach wunderschön. Ich konnte nur ungläubig zuhören, wie Levi nach Atem rang.

"Oh mein Gott... Das war der schlechteste Witz den ich je gehört habe.", japste er und lachte wieder.

Ich sagte garnichts, immer noch ein wenig sprachlos.

Als sich Levi irgendwann beruhigt hatte fragte er wieder ernst: "Warum rufst du wirkich an?"

Ich seufzte und entschuldigte mich erstmal für diesen schlechten Witz.

"Tut mir echt Leid, ich... Ich weiß auch nicht, das... Das..."

Ich verstummte und atmete tief durch.

"Ich weiß auch nicht...", wiederholte ich, "Eigentlich hab ich angerufen, weil ich um Rat fragen wollte."

Er schwieg, aber ich wusste, dass er noch da war. Wahrscheinlich hörte er mir aufmerksam zu, und das gab mir ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl.

"Ich wollte in den Ferien eigentlich zu einem Freund, aber... Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich momentan zurück kann. Nach Shiganshina. Armin hat mich eingeladen, aber... ich kann nicht." Ich seufzte nocheinmal.

"Ich hab gerade angefangen mich ein zu leben, ich kann... kann einfach nicht zurück."

Ich wartete auf seine Antwort, die dann auch prompt kam.

"Dann geh nicht zurück."

Diese kurze Antwort tröstete mich. So einfach. Ja, warum auch nicht.

Ich fühlte mich viel besser. Das bestätigte, dass ich nicht der einzige Mensch war, der nicht fand, dass ich dadurch ein Arschloch war.

"Danke.", hauchte ich und lächelte ein bisschen. Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

"Willst du noch einen hören?", fragte ich und grinste. Ein Knurren war seine einzige Antwort, aber es genügte als Bestätigung.

"Wer andern eine Grube gräbt, der weiß, wo sie ist."

Ich konnte ein belustigtes Schnauben hören.

"Der ist eigentlich von Connie."

"Ich kenne einen von Hanji."

Ich lachte ein bisschen, "Sicher, dass ich den hören will?"

"Ich bin mir zumindest sicher, dass du ihn nicht hören willst. Treffensich zwei Kurven im Unendlichen, sagt die eine: Hau ab aus meinem Definitionsbereich sonst differenziere ich Dich !! Darauf die andere: Macht nichts, ich bin die e^x - Funktion. Entgegnet die erste: d/dt."

Ich lachte lautstark los und sagte dann: "Den versteh ich nicht."

"Ich auch nicht.", dann schnaubte er.

Ich musste lächeln. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen Levi an zu rufen. Selbst die Stille beim telefonieren war nicht mehr unangenehm.

Irgendwann sagte ich: "Bin schon müde. Wir sehn uns ja morgen beim Bus, oder?"

"Natürlich.", dann hatte er auch schon aufgelegt.

Mein Lächeln breitete sich in ein Grinsen aus. Ich kannte ihn zwar noch nicht so lange, aber das war typisch Levi, einfach auf zu legen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder zurück zu meinem Bett, auf das ich mich fallen ließ. In diesem Moment war ich total im Reinen mit mir.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ich rieb mir fröstelnd die Oberarme um mich in dem kalten Wind zuwärmen. Meine dünne Jacke konnte den Wind kaum abhalten, der unbarmherzig durch die Straßen fegte.

Ich hatte hier mit Levi den Treffpunkt ausgemacht, an dem ich jetzt alleine stand. Er hatte darauf bestanden mir die Innenstadt zuzeigen, da ich dort anscheinend noch nie gewesen war. Bis jetzt war mir gar nicht der Gedanke gekommen sie mir an zu schauen. Das Ganze war auch erst aufgefallen, als Levi mich gefragt hatte, wo ich meine Horrorfilme kaufte, ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass ich gerade erst hierher gezogen war und dann hatte er entrüstet geschnauft, was bei ihm soviel hieß wie ein etwas lauteres Ausatmen als sonst, und hier war ich nun.

Wir hatten uns entschlossen mit dem Bus zu fahren, weil es in der Stadt keine Parkplätze gab. Diese Aussage beeindruckte mich ein wenig, da die Stadt anscheinend doch größer war, als ich gedacht hatte. Armin hatte immer gesagt: "Nur Russen haben Vorurteile." Doch schon nach dem ersten Tag hier, hatte ich diesen Satzt widerlegt, der ohnehin schon in sich ein Paradoxon bildete.

Und da war er auch schon. Ich sah ihn die Straße runterschlendern und musste schmunzeln, weil seine diesmal offenen Haare episch im Wind flatterten. Seine Hände waren in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und ich konnte nicht anders als ihn zu beobachten. So eine Ästhetik. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder nach vorne über die Straße,während ich wartete, dass er sich neben mich stellte.

Mit einem rauen Hi kündigte er seine Präsenz an und ließ mich wiederzu ihm schauen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, er war einfach soviel interessanter, als die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. Dieses schwarze Haare sahen so weich aus, da wollte man doch glatt einfach hinfassen. Aber ich konnte mich zurückhalten. Das hätte auch komisch ausgesehen, wenn man einfach so jemandem über die Haare streicht. Ich wollte doch nur wissen, wie sie sich anfühlten.

"Hey!"

Erschreckt schaute ich nach rechts. Da saß Sif, eine von den Krähen. Kaum merklich schüttelte ich den Kopf, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass es gerade _ganz_ schlecht war. Aber zu meinem Leidwesen war Sif nicht die hellste Birne in der Fassung und kannte sich eher schlecht mit Menschen aus.

"Hey! Ignorier mich nicht. Weißt du, wo Annie ist?"

Beharrlich schaute ich auf den Boden, aber als sie Annie erwähnte zuckte ich doch zusammen. Manchmal würde man schon gerne ihre schwarzen gefiederten Hälse umdrehen. Mein Kopf ging ein paar Möglichkeiten durch, was ich machen könnte. Ein Gespräch mit Levi anfangen.Vielleicht nicht die beste Idee des Jahrhunderts aber mein in Panikausbrechendes Gehirn konnte nicht wirklich klar denken.

"Wann fangen eigentlich die Prüfungen an?"

Levi war in der zwölften Klasse und damit Abiturient. Ich war in derElften, er musste einen Jahrgang über mir sein, voila. Ich klopfte mir in Gedanken auf die Schulter für solch schnelles Denken.

"Dauert noch."

Ich nickte, war ja klar, dass die Antwort nicht länger sein würde. Aus den Augenwinklen sah ich zu Sif rüber, die jetzt auf mich zugehüpft kam. Schnell kramte ich in meinen Taschen und holte ein benutztes Taschentuch hervor. Der perfekte Vorwand, um zum Mülleimer drei Meter weiter zu gehen. Gedacht, getan.

Beim Mülleimer schmiss ich das Taschentuch weg und tat so, als würde ich in meinen Taschen nach weiterem Müll suchen. Sif war neben mir und fragtr nochmals: "Warum ignorierst du mich?"

Aus dem Mundwinkel zischte ich leise: "Er weiß es nicht.", und machte ein kleines Kopfnicken in Levis Richtung und fügte dann hinzu: "Annie ist tot."

Sie legte den Kopf schräg. Da Krähen soziale Tiere waren, konnten sie auch sozialen Schmerz spüren. Trotzdem war das etwas anderes als bei uns Menschen. Armin hatte mir mal erklärt, dass Krähen so etwas, wie die Schimpansen unter den Vögeln waren. Wie Menschen lebten sie in kleineren Familien, die zusammen eine Sippe bildeten. Wenn eine Krähe starb, wurde kurz getrauert, dann ging alles weiter, wie immer.

"Wir haben sie nicht gesehen."

Damit meinte Sif den Leichnam.

"Hab sie vergraben."

"Warum?"

Ich konnte jetzt nicht sagen, dass das eine Menschensache war, um Trauer zu zeigen. Das Recht des Leichnam hatten ja die Krähen, und es wäre ein harscher Eingriff in ihre Lebensweise. Deswegen sagte ich: "DieRaben hätten sie sonst gefressen."

Diese Antwort schien ihr zu genügen und sie klackerte kurz mit dem Schnabel. Man konnte schließlich niemanden an die andere Seite verlieren.

Damit flog sie davon. Erleichtert nahm ich die Hand aus meiner Hosentasche und kehrte zu Levi zurück, der eine Augenbraue erhoben hatte.

"Komischer Vogel."

Ich war immer noch ein wenig angespannt und versuchte mit einem Witz die Anspannung ab zu schütteln.

"Du wärst ein 1A buddistischer Mönch. Bei denen gibt es eine Art Lehre,dass man nicht so viel reden soll.", witzelte ich.

"Du mich auch.", sagte Levi ruhig, aber ich konnte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sehen.

"Warum setzt du dich nicht hin?"

Er schaute mich argwöhnisch an.

"Warum sitzt _du_ nicht?", fragte er schließlich und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

"Ich mag stehen.", sagte ich unschuldig.

"Alsob.", murmelte er als er sich hinsetzte. Nur um gleich darauf wieder auf zu springen.

"Scheiße ist das kalt.", fluchte er.

Ich lachte ihn aus und wischte mir mit einer übertriebenen Geste imaginäre Tränen aus den Augen. Gegen seinen bösen Blick war ichzum Glück immun.

"Ach komm schon. Gib zu, dass du mich lieb hast."

Er rollte nur mit den Augen und drehte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, um die Menschen zu beobachten.

Meine Gedanken rutschten in das übliche Kopfkino ab, in dem ich den Lavakönig besiegte, der alles Leben auf der Erde zerstören wollte. Heldenhaft kämpfte ich, mit Krähen an meiner Seite, gegen seine Untertanen und rettete wieder einmal die Welt.

Das Brummen des Buses holte mich erfolgreich in die Ralität zurück. Levi stieg nach mir ein und zusammen gingen wir zur hintersten Reihe.Wir hatten stillschweigend beschlossen, dass das unser gemeinsamer Lieblinsplatz war. Im Gegensatz zu Draußen, war es in dem Bus schon fast unangenehm warm und vorallem staubig. Wieder einmal wurde der Ich-klopfe-auf-die-Sitze-Test vorgenommen, und wieder einmal wurde ich enttäuscht. Das einzige, was für mich dabei heraussprang war ein angeekelter Blick von Levi, bei dem ich wieder lachen musste. Das war es wert gewesen.

Nach ein paar Haltestellen kam der Bus in der Innenstadt zum stehen. Die Straße wand sich dann nach links, wohingegen rechts von der Haltestelle die Fußgängerzone anfing. Der breite gepflasterte Weg zeigte Geschäft neben Geschäft und schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Soviel zu dem Thema Land.

"Wo willst du hin?"

Ich klappte den Mund auf, aber mir wollte nicht einfallen, was ich sagen könnte.

"Bummeln?", antwortete ich schließlich hilflos.

Levi nickte zustimmend und ging los über das Kopfsteinpflaster weiter hinein in die Fußgängerzone. Ich blieb noch einen Moment stehen und schaute zu, wie er seine Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen steckte.

"Kommst du?"

Er war stehen geblieben und hatte seinen Kopf zu mir gewand. Bei dem Anblick musste ich lächeln.

"Komme.", sagte ich schnell und lief ihm hinterher. Seite an Seite gingen wir tiefer in das kleine Städtchen, durch dessen Gassen der Wind fegte.

Levi zeigte mir verschiedene Ramschläden, wo sich das Kino befand, welche die beste Eisdiele war und bei welchem Brunnen sich immer die "coolen" kids trafen. Bei dem Ausdruck "coole kids" musste er selber ein wenig lachen.

Als ich einen Musikladen entdeckte blieb ich stehen und drehte mich zu Levi.

"Können wir da rein?"

Ich kannte mich ja nicht aus, aber ich war gewillt von Levi zu lernen. Er interessierte sich anscheinend für Musik und das machte es irgendwie interessanter für mich.

Levi steckte seine Hände in die Jackentaschen und nickte.

Innen in dem Laden war es schön warm und trocken. Mein Blick schweifte über Regale, die bis zur Decke reichten, vollgestopft mit Notenbüchern, Schallplatten und Musikschulen. Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, um den ganzen Raum zu erfassen.

"Ah, Herr Ackermann.", kam die Stimme eines älteren Herren von hinten.

Levi hob nur kurz die Hand und ging rüber zu dem Tresen, an dem der Ladenbesitzer gerade das Kreuzworträtsel aus einer Zeitung löste. Der grauhaarige Mann hatte seine silberne Lesebrille nach oben geschoben und legte den Bleistift zur Seite.

"Kann ich heute etwas für Sie tun?"

"Wir schauen nur.", antwortete Levi kurz angebunden.

Er war also immer so zu anderen Leuten und nicht nur zu mir. Ich musste an unsere erste Begegnung zurückdenken. Als ich mit ihm zusammengestoßen bin.

Schnell befreite ich mich von der Erinnerung und ging zu einem der Regale rüber. Es kam eher unerwartet, dass Levi den Laden kannte, ich hatte ja nur reingehen wollen, weil mich interessierte, was Levi denn so anschauen würde. Das klang so komisch.

Als ich durch die Noten blätterte konnte ich gar nichts wiedererkennen. Das war ja auch irgendwie zu erwarten gewesen. Keiner dieser Namen sprang mir ins Auge.

Ich schaute auf, als Levi sich zu mir stellte und zuschaute, wie ich mir den Regalinhalt ansah.

"Kenn ich nicht.", sagte ich und sah, wie sein Mundwinkel nach oben zuckte.

"Geh zu M, da steht Mozart."

Mit gespielter Empörung sagte ich: "Bach kenn ich auch noch!"

"Wir sind aber gerade bei A, wie Anfänger."

Ich schnaubte nur, stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und richtete meinen Körper vollends in seine Richtung.

"Dann müssten deine Kompositionen ja auch hier stehen.", fiel mir ein. Sein Name fing schließlich mit A an.

"Die stehen bei G, wie Genie."

Ich rollte mit den Augen und blätterte weiter.

"Jetzt mal ernsthaft, ich kenn die wirklich nicht. Wer ist das?"

Verzweifelt tippte ich auf ein Heftchen, wo Arapow draufstand.

"Wie spricht man diesen Namen überhaupt aus?!"

Levi lachte leise und sagte: "Keine Ahnung, ich kenn die doch auch nicht alle."

Er schaute zu dem Ladenbesitzer, der inzwischen wieder an dem Kreuzworträtsel arbeitete.

"Wir gehen zu den CDs."

Kurz schaute der Typ auf, nickte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder voll und ganz auf sein Rätsel, welches, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zuurteilen, nicht sonderlich viel Spaß machte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte jetzt mehr einem genervten Levi. Da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden.

Ich folgte Levi in den nächsten Raum, wo er auch prompt zu den Regalen mit den klassischen Stücken ging. Weil ich nicht wusste, was ich mir anschauen sollte ging ich ihm nach. Konzentriert sah er sich verschiedene CDs an, steckte sie zurück und nahm eine neue. Nachdem er für ein paar Momente still rumgeblättert hatte, nahm er eine CD endgültig heraus und sah sie sich genauer an.

"Was ist das?", fragte ich neugierig.

Er hielt sie mir entgegen.

"Das ist die fünfte Synfonie von Beethoven. Aber nicht einfach so, sondern von einem Orchester in Berlin."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Fünfte Synfonie?"

Er nieckte bestätigend und nahm die CD wieder entgegen.

"Die kennst sogar du."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mochte ja sein, dass ich sie kannte, das hieß aber nicht, dass ich wusste, die wievielte es war.

"Und warum ist dieses Orchester etwas besonderes?"

Er schaute sich den Preis an und sagte dann: "Es geht nicht um das Orchester selbst, sondern, wie der Dirigent das Stück spielen lässt. Der hier-", er deutete auf ein Bild auf der Rückseite, "-machts immer ein bisschen anders. Es ist einfach interessant die Unterschiede zu hören. Man sieht das Stück dann einfach in einem ganz anderen Licht."

Ich vermutete, dass man sich damit auskennen musste, damit das etwas bedeutete.

"Willst du noch etwas anschauen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie er sich für Musik begeisterte.

Er nickte mir zu und ging wieder in den anderen Raum, wo er bezahlte. Der alte Mann gab ihm einen Stammkundenrabatt und nickte uns zum Abschied zu.

Draußen hatte es angefangen zu nieseln. Levi holte einen Haargummi aus seiner Tasche und band sich die Haare hinten zusammen, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht wehten. Meine Haare waren noch nicht ganz so lang, aber auf gutem Wege dahin.

"Lass uns irgendwo hinsetzten. In ein Kaffee vielleicht."

Ich machte eine waage Geste, die soviel hieß wie "nach dir" und folgte ihm die Straße weiter runter.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Metern bog er nach rechts in ein kleines Restaurant ab. Die Straßen waren leer, nur hin und wieder kam jemand vorbei und wenn, dann nur hastig.

Die altmodische Glocke über der Tür bimmelte und kündigte unser Eintreten an. Im Inneren des Restaurants herrschte eine ruhige Atmosphäre. Die Luft war warm und trocken und es roch nach Essen. Es waren nicht viele Leute da, trotzdem hörte man leise Gespräche und lachen.

Levi ging zu einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster und bedeutete mir mich hinzusetzen.

Ich lächelte ihm zu und wählte den Platz links vom Fenster, zog meine Jacke aus und hing sie über die Stuhllehne. Nachdem wir es uns beide gemütlich gemacht hatten, kam auch schon ein Kellner und fragte uns, was wir trinken wollten.

"Earl Grey.", sagte Levi knapp.

Ich wusste zwar nicht, was Earl Grey war, aber es hörte sich nicht nach etwas an, was ich gerne trinken würde.

"Eine heiße Schokolade.", war deswegen meine Antwort.

Das war ein Nachteil daran mit Armin befreundet zu sein. Ich könnte jederzeit den Begriff Osmose oder die Funktion der Niere erklären, aber was Earl Grey ist wusste ich nicht. Aber das traute ich mich nicht zu sagen, da würde ich mich nur lächerlich machen.

"Warums seid ihr umgezogen?", fragte Levi, und weil er ein Mensch war, der nichts für unnötige Höflichkeiten übrig hatte, war er ernsthaft an der Antwort interessiert.

"Die Arbeit von meinem Vater.", antwortete ich und drehte meinen Kopf zum Fenster. Es war ein schönes Gefühl in die Kälte zu schauen, selbst aber in dem warmen Raum zu sitzen.

"Wurdest du hier geboren?", fragte ich dann. Er wohnte ja alleine, und dass seine Eltern weggezogen sind und ihn hier gelassen haben war eher unglaubwürdig.

"Na. Ich wollte wegen einer Universität her. Das is ein wenig kompliziert. Meine Eltern und ich, wir haben uns nicht so gut verstanden. Da hat noch meine Oma bei uns gewohnt. Die hat dann ein Haus gekauft, hier, und es als ersten Wohnsitz eintragen lassen. Naja, dann haben meine Eltern mich dahin gesteckt und tja. Offiziell hab ich also bei meiner Oma gewohnt, die aber nie da war. Sie ist vor einem halben Jahr gestorben und hat mir das Haus vermacht."

Mein Mund bildete ein O. War er ein Glückspilz, weil er ein Haus hatte, oder eher arm dran wegen der Umstände, wie er zu diesem Hausgekommen war? Was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

Ich beschloss kein Wort darüber zu verlieren und stattdessen etwas von mir zu erzählen, sozusagen als Ausgleich.

"Ich kannte meine Großeltern noch nie. Die väterlicherseits leben irgendwo in Amerika und mütterlicherseits irgendwo in Deutschland, aber das weiß ich auch nicht mehr so genau."

Er nickte nur und schaute wieder raus auf die Straße.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, dann kam der Kellner mit unseren Getränken. Prompt verbrannte ich mir die Zunge an dem heißen Kakao und fluchte leise. Levi schnaubte nur belustigt und ließ seinen Tee ziehen.

Gemütlich saßen wir da und sippten an unseren Getränken. Ich beobachtete ihn. Wie er seinen Blick über die Häuser auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite gleiten ließ. Seine blassen dünnen Finger waren um die warme Tasse verschränkt, aber wenn er trank hielt er sie mit den Fingern der linken Hand am Rand. Es sah ein wenig seltsam aus, aber warum nicht. Levi war ein sehr interessantes Individuum. Graziös, beherrscht und klug, aber andererseits schien er dem Fluchen und unhöflichen Ausdrucksweise nicht abgeneigt, vorallem Fremden gegenüber.

Was ein weiteres Rätsel war, war Levis Gewilltheit seine Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Ich verstand ihn und das merkte er, aber sonst? Waren wir Freunde? Ich wusste nichtmal ob Connie mein Freund war, warum also Levi?

Sofort versuchte ich an andere Dinge zu denken. Sich solche Gedanken zu machen war nicht mein Stiel. Normalerweise ließ ich alles einfach auf mich zukommen und beschwerte mich nicht, wenn dann etwas schieflief. Aber seit dem Umzug hatte ich versucht mich in dieser neuen Welt zurecht zu finden und versuchte mich anders zu verhalten als davor. Ich hatte zum Beispiel fast nicht mit den Krähen gesprochen, obwohl sie früher mein Leben waren. Und das machte mir Angst, dass die Dinge sich änderten, dass ich mich änderte und niemanden hatte, der mir helfen konnte dabei.

Nach einer Stunde waren unsere Tassen leer, die Getränke bezahlt und wir standen wieder auf der Straße. Meine Gedanken waren leise, wie nicht da. Das vorherige Grübeln hatte ich ruhen lassen und an dessen Stelle war einfach eine angenehme gedankliche Stille getreten. Über solche Sachen konnte ich auch zuhause nachdenken.

Der Regen war wieder zu einem Nieseln abgeklungen und alles schien im Licht der Abendsonne, die sich auf den Weg nach unten gemacht hatte.

Levi kramte in seiner Tasche und holte eine Kaugummiepackung heraus. Wortlos hielt er sie auch mir hin, nachdem er sich einen in den Mund geworfen hatte. Ich fühlte mich, als würde er mir Zigaretten anbieten. Genauso wortlos lehnte ich ab und steckte meine Hände in die Jackentaschen, weil meine Finger sonst sicherlich abfallen würden.

"Wohin?", fragte er mich, sein Blick auf das Ende der Straße gerichtet.

"Schreibwarenladen?", fragte ich zurück und sah ihn an. Ich brauchte einen neuen Zeichenblock.

Er nickte und wir setzten uns in Bewegung.  
  
  
  


Es war schon später Abend, als Levi mich zurück zur Bushaltestelle führte. Schweigend standen wir dort und warteten. Es war schon dunkel. Das Nieseln hatte zwar aufgehört, dafür war der Wind noch ein wenig stärker geworden.

Ich grub meine Hände noch tiefer in die Taschen meiner Jacke und drehte mich ein wenig vom Wind weg.

"Kalt.", sagte Levi.

Fast hätte ich gelacht. Das war irgendwie typisch. Ich kannte ihn zwar schon besser, als noch heute morgen, dennoch überraschte mich seine Art immer wieder aufs Neue. So einen kurzen, eigentlich sinnlosen Satz zu sagen. Aber irgendwie mochte ich das. Da war nicht die Absicht Antworten zu erhalten, oder eine Reaktion zu bekommen. Einfach nur eine Aussage, auf die man nicht reagieren musste.

"Ja.", antwortete ich trotzdem.

Und in diesem Moment war alles ruhig. Entspannt standen wir nebeneinander und warteten auf den Bus. So simpel und doch so schön. Ruhe und Wohlbefinden. Trotz des Windes war ich in diesem Moment einfach glücklich. Glück ist eben nicht dasselbe wie Freude.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Bus und öffnete uns seine Türen. Dankbar stiegen wir ein und genossen die warme, wenn auch stickige Luft auf unseren Gesichtern.

Einvernehmlich gingen wir wieder bis in die letzte Reihe und setzten uns nebeneinander.

Jetzt, wo ich Levi schon ein bisschen besser kannte, wollte ich noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Es war wie eine Droge. Dieses Wohlfühlen wollte ich beibehalten. Ich wollte dieses Glücksgefühl. Ich wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit, die er mir schenkte und ich wollte dieses Lächeln, welches er mir manchmal zuwarf. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war, ich wollte ihm das Gleiche zurückgeben. Ich wollte, dass ich ihm mit meinem Lächeln Freude bereitete, ich wollte ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenken und ich wollte, dass er genauso fühlte wie ich, sich genauso angezogen fühlte von mir wie ich von ihm.

Plötzlich bekam ich Angst, dass das nicht so sein könnte. Dass er mich vergessen könnte, sobald er sich zuhause aufs Sofa setzen würde und Tee trinken würde. Ich verstand nicht, warum mir das Angst machte. Warum wollte ich, dass er mich als Freund sah? Warum wollte ich, dass er über mich nachdachte?

Grübelnd schaute ich aus dem Fenster und sah die Autos durch die Pfützen fahren. Das Wasser spritzte an die Scheibe und ich verfolgte die Tropfen mit meinen Augen auf dem Weg nach unten.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so einfach vergessen konnte. Ich wollte zu den Leuten gehören, über die er mit anderen redete, nicht lästerte. Ich wollte eine Rolle in seinem Leben spielen. Ich wollte nicht nur der Junge sein, dem er Nachhilfe gab, und dem er halt mal die Stadt gezeigt hatte. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das erreichen konnte, wie ich ein fester Teil seines Lebens werden konnte. Ich wurde traurig.

"Komm."

Ich schaute auf. Levi war aufgestanden und ging zur Bustür rüber. Ich stand auch auf und ging ihm nach. Ich musste schwer schlucken, als ich ihn mir so ansah. Seine Augen schauten durch die Tür nach draußen und sahen meinen forschenden Blick nicht.

Die feinen Augenbrauen, die grauen Augen, die glatte, blasse Haut.

Er war ein Mensch, den ich bewunderte, ein Mensch dem ich nahe sein wollte.

Der Bus kam zum Stehen und wir stiegen aus. Wir standen uns gegenüber. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte man seine entspannten Gesichtszüge sehen, umgeben von harten Schatten.

Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf und schaute zu Boden. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Tag endete. Es war wie zwei unterschiedliche Welten. Eine Welt mit und eine ohne Levi. War das für ihn auch so? Sollte es so sein?

Meine Gefühle waren wie Wellen. Eine Zeit lang war alles gut gewesen und plötzlich hinterfragte ich alles, was die Eigenschaften der Beziehung von mir und Levi anging. Warum war das vorher für mich nicht so wichtig gewesen?

"Hey."

Ich bemerkte, dass wir schon eine Weile hier standen und uns wahrscheinlich verabschieden sollten. Ich schaute wieder auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Wie immer lächelte er nicht, aber das bracuhte er auch gar nicht. Kurz nahm er eine Hand aus der Hosentasche, um sich eine nervige Strähne hinters Ohr zu schieben.

"Wir sehen uns.", sagte ich, bewegte mich aber nicht vom Fleck. Ich konnte nicht. Meine Beine wollten nicht, und ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie nahe wir uns eigentlich standen. Es war mir ein bisschen Unangenehm und trotzdem wollte ich keinen Abstand zwischen uns bringen.

"Ja.", sagte er leise. Er nickte mir noch einmal zu, hob die Hand und drehte sich um.

Ich schaute ihm nach, wie er die Hände wieder in den Taschen vergrub. Seine Schritte wurden leiser und das Pfeifen des Windes war das einzige Geräusch, dass zu hören war.

Eine besonders starke Böhe zerrte an mir, wie als wolle sie mich nach Hause drängen, und ich gehorchte ihr. Ich warf einen letzten Blick in die Richtung, in der Levi verschwunden war und machte dann auch kehrt.

Zwar wär ich gerne bei ihm geblieben, aber vielleicht war Abstand gar nicht so schlecht. Meine Gedanken brauchten Zeit zur Ruhe zu kommen und ich sehnte mich gerade echt nach meinem Bett. Ich liebte den Geruch von frisch gewaschenen Bettlaken und das warme, weiche Gefühl der Decke. Sofort verschnellerte sich mein Gang.

Und so verschwand auch ich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Krähe konnte es fühlen. Sie fühlte, dass der kleine Junge auf dem Balkon sie verstehen konnte. Sie hatte es gemerkt, als sie dort vorbeigeflogen war. Die Schiebetür zum Wohnungsinneren war einen Spalt breit geöffnet und von innen konnte man den Fernseher laufen hören. Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag in der kleinen Stadt. Der Verkehr hatte sich beruhigt, nachdem jeder von der Arbeit nachhause gefahren war und sich mit einer Flasche Bier vor den Fernseher geknallt hatte. Nicht so wie die Mutter des kleinen Eren, die immernoch in der Arbeit war. Die verantwortungslose Nanny, die großzügig bezahlt wurde um auf das kleine Kind auf zu passen, hatte sich, nachdem der Stundenzeiger der Uhr die Vier erreicht hatte, aus dem Staub gemacht und den Jungen auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher zurückgelassen. Grisha sollte eigentlich schon zuhause sein, aber er hatte eine extra Schicht im Krankenhaus übernommen und seinen Sohn ganz vergessen.

Das stellte sich für das Kind als Glück heraus, weil es nun die Chance hatte unbeaufsichtigt durch die Wohnung zu watscheln und glücklich vor sich hin zu brabbeln. Ungeschickt war er durch die Wohnung getapst und hatte schließlich die offene Balkontür gefunden, von der der Stadtgeruch in die Wohnung wehte.

Es war nicht wirklich kalt, aber die Frühlingsluft war hier nicht für ihre Wärme bekannt. Mit ein bisschen Anstrengung schaffte es der braunhaarige Junge sich durch den Spalt zu quetschen und stand nun unschlüssig auf dem Balkon. Dann ging er neugierig zu dem Geländer und umklammerte es mit seinen kurzen Fingern, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. Als der Junge nach unten sah wurden seine Augen groß und aus seinem Mund kam ein Strang unverständlichen, neugierigen Gebrabbels. Ein helles kindliches Lachen entwich seinem Mund, als ein schwarzer großer Vogel vorbeiflog.

„Kraaah!", kreischte der Junge dem Tier entgegen und winkte mit der rechten Hand. Er stolperte ein wenig nach hinten und saß schließlich auf seinem Hintern, die Linke immer noch das Gitter umklammernd.

Kurioserweise flatterte der Vogel ein wenig mit den Flügeln und ließ sich dann, mit Sicherheitsabstand, auf dem Boden neben dem Kind nieder. Eren giggelte und streckte seine Hände nach dem Tier aus, welches ein Stück zurückwich.

Dann legte es den Kopf schräg und betrachtete Eren ganz genau, aus seinen steinartigen schwarzen Augen.

Eren legte auch den Kopf schräg und nahm zwei seiner Finger in den Mund, um mit seinem zahnlosen Kiefer darauf herum zu kauen.

„Du bist anders.", sagte der Vogel schließlich.

Natürlich konnte das kindliche Gehirn Erens nicht ganz verstehen, was der Vogel ihm sagen wollte, aber er merkte, dass mit ihm gesprochen wurde.

„Gaah.", brachte Eren zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und versuchte aus seiner sitzenden Position auf zu stehen. Schließlich musste er seine spuckebeschmierten Finger zu Hilfe nehmen, um sich am Geländer hoch zu ziehen.

„Das muss ich den anderen berichten.", sagte der Vogel und erhob sich in die Luft.

„Kraaaah!", rief Eren ihr noch einmal hinterher, dann war die Krähe außer Hörweite.

 

Mit der Geschicktheit eines ängstlichen Hasen, welcher in dieser Situation der beste Vergleich war, wand ich mich durch die Massen der kleineren Schüler und suchte den Klassenraum für mein Biologieseminar. Gerade war ich aus Physik herausgestolpert, hatte es aber nicht geschafft mich dem Fluss der Menschen zu entziehen, war mitgerissen worden und stand nun in der Aula, wo ich eigentlich garnicht hingewollt hatte. Genervt hielt ich meine zuckende rechte Hand fest.

Einen Moment später waren die Gänge schon wieder wie ausgestorben, denn wer möchte denn schon in der Stunde Freiheit, die man hat, in der Schule bleiben? Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen war, bog dann in den Biogang ab und stellte dort meinen Rucksack an die Wand neben der Tür, wie es jeder machte.

Connie wollte sich mit mir an den Tischen in der Aula treffen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sasha hatte vor mit Bertold und Reiner etwas zu Essen zu holen und Jean und Marco hatten sich gar nicht erst dazu geäußert, sondern waren einfach verschwunden. Ich hatte sie nichtmal aus dem Raum gehen sehen, einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Wie die das immer machten?

Ich sah Connie schon von Weitem, da er versuchte Gummibärchen, die er hochwarf, mit dem Mund zu fangen, was nicht so gut lief, weshalb hin und wieder auch der Nachbartisch etwas abbekam. Die Schüler, die dort saßen waren aber nicht verärgert, sondern lachten Connie nur aus. Oder lachten ihn an, wie Connie das immer sagte.

„Hi."

„Ooooh, den krig ich, den krig ich!", war seine einzige Antwort.

Und tatsächlich, er schaffte es wirklich. Es sah aber trotzdem in keinster Weise beeindruckend aus, dennoch klatschte der Nebentisch. Ich lächelte und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Für die Hausaufgaben teilten wir uns meinen Block, den ich mitgenommen hatte, und Connies Mathebuch.

Ich war richtig stolz, als ich ihm alles erklären konnte und ihm helfen konnte. Meine eigenen Hausaufgaben hatte ich schon längst, deswegen machte ich Übungsaufgaben zum nächsten Thema und kritzelte nebenher noch an der Seite herum. Es entstand dabei ein Comic von einer Krähe, die aber nicht fliegen kann.

„Hi."

Ich schaute auf, als ich Levis Stimme hörte. Er stand total entspannt da und hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Ich hob eine Hand als Begrüßung und lächelte.

„Hi, Levi."

Connie schaute von mir zu Levi und dann wieder zu mir und fragte dann grinsend: „Ihr kennt euch?"

Ich nickte und sah wieder zu Levi. Er hatte seinen schwarzen Rucksack über eine Schulter gehängt und sah ziemlich cool aus.

„Willst du bei uns sitzen?", fragte ihn und räumte schon den Platz neben mir frei, damit er sein Zeug da hinlegen konnte. Ohne ein Wort zog Levi den Stuhl raus und setzte sich neben mich. Er schaute Connie kurz fragend an, ob das okay sei, aber der achtete wieder nur auf seine Gummibärchen.

„Mathe?", sagte Levi und holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche. Ich nickte stumm und klappte das Buch zu. Ich war eh schon fertig und Connie sah nicht so aus, als hätte er Lust darauf weiter zu lernen. Ich konnte Levis Blick auf meinem Comic sehen und schob den Block näher.

„Cool.", murmelte er, was mich lächeln ließ.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Connie seine Aufmerksamkeit uns zuwendete und war überrascht als er interessiert fragte, woher wir uns kannten. Dabei hatte er sein Kinn auf seine Hände gestützt, was ihn aussehen ließ wie eine alte Dame, die nur darauf wartete ihrer Freundin das Geheimnis des Nachbarn zu erzählen. Was mich interessierte war, woher Connie Levi kannte, aber diese Frage stellte ich vorerst zurück.

„Tutor.", antwortete Levi kurz.

Ich musste grinsen. Connie war eine Schwafeltante und es war sicher spannend zu sehen wie er mit einer solch einsilbigen Person fertig wird.

„Oho. Deshalb ist Eren so gut in Mathe."

Mit einem kleinen Nicken nahm Levi das Kompliment besser an, als ich es jemals gekonnt hätte.

„Warer vorher auch schon.", fügte er aber noch hinzu.

Connienickte nur ernst und ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Das war so peinlich. Sie redeten als wäre ich nicht da.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte nun ich, mit der Betonung auf ihr.

Connie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ach, die Älteren kennt man doch alle so ungefähr vom Gesicht her." Dann warf er noch ein Gummibärchen in die Luft und jubelte, als er es fangen konnte.

Levi holte sein Buch raus und ich schaute aus den großen Fenstern der Aula auf den Schulhof, auf dem sich die Fünftklässler tummelten. Die Pausenaufsicht sah ein wenig verzweifelt aus, als sie versuchte die Kleinen zu beruhigen. Ein Kichern entfloh meinen Lippen als ein Schüler die Lehrerin fast umrannte und sie einen hochroten Kopf bekam.

Hinter uns ertönten Schritte, was mich nicht weiter störte, aber als auch Levi seinen Kopf hob wurde ich neugierig und schaute mich um. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge waren auf dem Weg zu unserem Tisch und blieben erst stehen, als sie auch dort angekommen waren. Meine Neugierde wuchs noch mehr, als Levi grüßend die Hand hob und sich dann wieder seinem Buch zuwendete.

„Na, Levi?", rief der Junge und grinste.

In diesem Moment war ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er sich prächtig mit Connie verstehen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken schaute ich zu Connie rüber, der die Ankunft der beiden anscheinend garnicht bemerkt hatte. Stattdessen kroch er unter dem Tisch herum und suchte nach seiner verlorengegangenen Süßigkeit, um sie noch einmal in die Luft zu katapultieren. Ein angeekelter Gesichtsausdruck machte sich kurz breit, aber ich ließ ihn schnell wieder verschwinden.

„Was?", fragte Levi ungerührt. Seine Stimme hob sich noch nicht einmal am Ende, um anzuzeigen, dass es eine Frage gewesen war.

„Willst du uns ersetzten?", antwortete das Mädchen und schaute beleidigt. Dann stützte sie die Hände auf den Tisch und starrte ihn an.

„Ja.", war seine ungerührte Antwort, die durch seinen starren Gesichtsausdruck verstärkt wurde. Ohne auch nur einmal aufzuschauen blätterte er um und las einfach weiter.

An der Stelle konnte ich ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken, aber ich riss mich zusammen. Ich wollte ihm ja nicht seinen Spaß verderben.

Das Mädchen schaute gespielt unglücklich und lehnte sich noch weiter über den Tisch, ihr Begleiter indes machte eine obszöne Geste mit der linken Hand, die auch als Mittelfinger geläufig war und schob die Unterlippe nach vorne, was ihn ziemlich dämlich aussehen ließ.

„Leviiiiiiii."

Dabei zog sie die letzte Silbe, als Ausdruck ihrer Quengelei, übertrieben in die Länge. Ohne eine Reaktion blätterte Levi nochmals weiter, was definitiv zu schnell gewesen war, als dass er wirklich alles hätte lesen können. Damit bestätigte sich mein Verdacht, dass er sie ärgern wollte. Noch ein interessanter Fakt war, dass Conniewieder aufgetaucht war und nun, genau wie ich, dem Dialog gespannt folgte. Das Gummibärchen war nirgends zu sehen und ich wollte ehrlicherweise auch gar nicht wissen, was er damit gemacht hatte.

„Komm schon, Leviiiiiiii. Sag wenigstens mit wem du mich ersetzen willst."

Jetzt hatte sie schon ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und hatte ihre Nase direkt vor Levis Buch. Besagter Junge zeigte nur kurz auf mich mit der Antwort „Satan" und spielte dann wieder den höchst engagierten Leser.

Der Junge hinter dem Mädchen drehte sich zu mir und zwinkerte mir zu, als er auf mich zuging. Seine große Figur ließ ihn ein wenig einschüchternd wirken, aber sein Lächeln machte das alles zunichte. Seine braunblonden Haare formten eine merkwürdige Frisur, bei der man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob das natürlich war, oder ob er mit Absicht ein bisschen wie ein Idiot ausschaute. Die Frage klärte sich eine Sekunde später, als er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare kämmte und sie dabei unbeabsichtigt nach vorne schob.

„Ich bin Farlan.", sprach er mich freundlich an.

Ich lächelte ihm zu.

„Eren.", erwiderte ich und streckte ihm meine rechte Hand entgegen.

Er nahm sie an und schüttelte sie kräftig. Mein Kopf war automatisch ein wenig nach oben geneigt, da das allgemein unter Tieren Vertrauen zeigte durch die offen dargebotene Kehle, senkte ihn aber schnell wieder, als mir einfiel, dass das bei Menschen eher als Zeichen der Arroganz aufgefasst wird.

In diesem Moment merkte ich erst, wie leicht mir diese ganzen Kleinigkeiten schon fielen. Das mit der rechten Hand war zugegebenermaßen daraus entstanden, dass ich Rechtshänder war, aber allein schon, dass ich daran gedacht hatte meine Hand zum Gruß zu bieten sagte schon einiges. Natürlich hatte ich nichts vergessen, was mir die Krähen beigebracht hatten, aber dennoch gewöhnte ich mich an all diese Sachen, die man als Krähe halt einfach nicht machte. Damals hatte es mich viele Übungsstunden mit Armin gekostet, um diese Sachen zu lernen (Er hatte es belustigt „social studies" genannt, was ich bis heute nicht verstand.), aber jetzt hatte ich mir das alles in ein paar Tagen mehr oder weniger eingeprägt. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich das gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

„Du bist also Levis Nachhilfeschüler."

Da ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf antworten sollte nickte ich nur und schaute ihm zwischen die Augen, um seinem Blick zu entgehen ohne unhöflich zu sein.

„Weißt du, er kann manchmal ein bisschen mürrisch sein, aber passt schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen, der is einfach so."

Ich nickte wieder. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, dass ich das alles schon wusste und das tiefere Verständnis schon erlangt hatte, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Generell war ich in dieser Situation sehr unsicher, weil ich nicht wusste, wie offen ich mit ihm über Levi reden durfte, oder sogar, ob er nur so nett tat, weil er mit Levi befreundet war. Ein wenig verwirrend, aber damit musste ich wohl klarkommen.

Offensichtlich störte es Farlan nicht, dass er bis jetzt ein einseitiges Gespräch führte. Munter redete er weiter und das erste Mal in einer dieser seltenen Gespräche, die ich mit fremden Leuten führte, hörte ich überhaupt nicht zu.

Stattdessen schaute ich zu Levi rüber, der indes sein Buch vor dem verrückt gewordenen Mädchen verteidigen musste. Es war ein überaus komisches Bild. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich, hätte ich genauer hingeschaut, Krallenhände hätte sehen können, mit denen sie das Buch gepackt hielt, das Gesicht zu einem panisch wütendem Fauchen verzogen. In totalem Kontrast dazu stand Levi, der das gedruckte Werk mit eisernen Händen und einem stoischen Blick festhielt. Ein lautes „Lass das." in einem geradezu gelangweilten Ton war zu vernehmen und ein gekrischenes „Nein!" zerriss die ansonsten stille Aula.

Levi richtete seinen gelangweilten Blick auf mich und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Lass gehen."

Ich nickte kurz, und gleichzeitig standen wir auf. Farlan setzte eine weinerliche Miene auf, das Mädchen schaute geifernd zu und Connie pisste sich nur in die Hose vor Lachen.

 Mit dem Rucksack über die Schulter geschlungen und einen letzten Blick zu seinen Freunden drehte er sich zu mir und wir gingen den Gang runter.

Unsere Schritte hallten durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge der Schule, als wir uns auf den Weg in den Biogang machten, damit ich meinen Block zurück in die Tasche stecken konnte. Levi stand geduldig daneben während ich noch ein wenig in der vordersten Tasche rumkramte, um mein Geld zu suchen. Er hatte seinen schwarzen Rucksack neben meinen dunkelgrünen gestellt und wartete schweigend.

„Pausenverkauf?", war meine einsilbige Frage, nachdem ich den Geldbeutel gefunden hatte.

Er nickte und dann waren wir auch schon wieder in Bewegung. Wie immer still und ruhig. Ich mochte dieses freundschaftliche Nebeneinandergehen, was wir betrieben. Nur hin und wieder wechselten wir wenige Worte und dann und wann auch mal ein kleines Lächeln. Das faszinierte mich. Er war so anders, als ich es von meinen bisherigen Freunden gewöhnt war.

Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg und er schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Blick wanderte über das alte laminierte Blatt Papier, welches als Angebotskarte beim Pausenverkauf diente, und entschied mich für ein einfaches Wurstbrötchen. Die Pausenverkaufsfrau schaute mich nur verächtlich an, aber als ich lächelte, lächelte sie zurück, was mich freute.

Ich nahm das Essen entgegen und bedankte mich, bevor ich mich mit einem Nicken verabschiedete.

„Ich glaube wir sind Freunde.", flüsterte ich Levi zu und er lachte.

„Nein echt! Sonst hat sie mich nie angelächelt!", beteuerte ich und biss in das Brötchen.

Schweigend gingen wir zum Hauptausgang der Schule. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wo er hinwollte, aber ich ließ mich von ihm leiten. Als der Park in Sicht kam hatte ich mein Essen schon aufgegessen und schmiss nun die Serviette weg.

Der Park machte mich ein wenig nervös, da die Chancen auf einen Zusammenstoß mit Krähen hier am höchsten waren. Aber ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen würden. Ein bisschen musste ich mich für diesen Gedanken schämen. Sie waren schließlich ein Teil meines Lebens und meine Freunde, und jetzt hatte ich den Wunsch sie würden mich in Ruhe lassen? Schnell schüttelte ich diesen Gedanken ab. Menschen mochte ich schließlich auch nicht wirklich. Und ich war einer.

„Deine Freunde sind komisch.", stellte ich ohne ersichtlichen Grund fest.

Levi machte seine altbewährte Augenbrauen-Hochzieh-Geste und murmelte: „Ach."

Ich musste kichern und nickte bestätigend. Wir schwiegen eine Weile, bevor ich fragte: „Woher kennst du sie?"

Eine Weile lang war es still, außer dem Rauschen des Windes. Dann öffnete Levi den Mund, wie um zu reden, schloss ihn aber wieder. Nach weiteren Momenten des Schweigens nahm er erneut Anlauf und öffnete den Mund.

„Das weiß ich ehrlicherweise selbst nicht so genau."

Er klang ratlos und gleichzeitig so, als würde es ihn eigentlich nicht interessieren, aber ich wusste, dass es das eben doch tat.

„Jetzt wo du fragst...", der Satz endete im Nichts, „Eigentlich seit der Grundschule. Aber wie zum Teufel haben es die Beiden geschafft sich mit mir anzufreunden?"

Ich musste lautstark Lachen. Aber ich wusste, was er meinte. Manchmal, wenn man mit jemandem redet und in dem Gespräch eine Frage stellt, dann kann es passieren, dass derjenige, der die Antwort gibt so außenherum labert, dass man nicht sagen kann er hätte die Frage nicht beantwortet, aber die Antwort weiß man trotzdem nicht. Das war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, und wahrscheinlich noch seltsamer, wenn es jemand schaffte auf die Weise eine Freundschaft aufzubauen.

„Isabell war schon immer komisch.", sagte er nur und ich konnte das Achselzucken förmlich sehen. Aber das war keine Levi-würdige Geste.

Ich ließ das Thema fallen, weil, wenn er es nicht wusste, dann war es sinnlos ihn zu fragen. Außerdem war es genaugenommen auch nicht so wichtig.

Meine Augen tränten wegen des Windes und der Kälte, aber das störte mich nur geringfügig, angesichts der Präsenz des Jungen neben mir. Und wieder einmal faszinierte es mich, wie unterschiedlich Menschen sein konnten.

„Morgen Kino?", fragte Levi.

„Horrorfilm?"

Er nickte.

„Ok. Wann?"

„Um Fünf kommt einer. Ich bestell auch die Karten."

„Bushaltestelle, 30 Minuten vorher?"

Er nickte wieder.

Und das wars auch. Mehr wurde nicht gesagt und mehr musste auch nicht gesagt werden.

„Wusstest du, dass es einen Fußballspieler mit drei Nieren gibt?"

Das musste zum Beispiel nicht gesagt werden. Und trotzdem tat ich es. Levi schüttelte nur lächelnd, also mundwinkelzuckend, den Kopf, wobei ich nicht wusste, ob es eine Antwort auf meine rhetorische Frage war, oder ob es eine Reaktion auf meine Ticks war.

„Ich auch nicht."

Eine Weile saßen wir noch da und hörten dem Wind zu, der wie ein unsichtbarer Musiker das Lied der Kälte in unsere Ohren hauchte und heulte zugleich. Ich fasste mir mit meiner Rechten an den Hinterkopf und fühlte die Länge. Eine einzelne Strähne fiel mir ins Gesicht und ich strich sie zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass Levi mich anschaute, aber als ich den Kopf zu ihm drehte schaute er nicht weg. Sein Blick blieb starr auf mir liegen. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber doch ein bisschen seltsam. Fragend legte ich den Kopf schräg.

„Ich mag deine Haare.", erklärte er und schaute mich weiter an.

Ich nickte zwar nur, aber innerlich brach in mir das Fangirl aus. So hatte Armin das Gefühl zumindest beschrieben. „' Unglaubliche Freude, Eren. Und Aufregung. Zusammen wäre das dann Vorfreude.'" Vorfreude worauf?

„Ich mag deine Haare auch."

Er tat es mir gleich und nickte nur. Wir starrten uns also an und betrachteten einander. Das war einfach zu seltsam. Mein Lächeln ließ sich kaum noch bändigen und ich lachte einfach nur. Levis versteinerte Gesicht schmolz und formte auch ein kleines Lächeln.

„Seltsam.", war sein einziger Kommentar, bevor wir wieder schwiegen.

Wir nickten uns kurz zu, dann standen wir auf und gingen wieder auf das Schulgebäude zu. Eine unerklärliche Zufriedenheit erfüllte mich, die selbst die eisige Kälte, die an uns zerrte, wie ein wildes Tier, zahm erscheinen ließ.

 

 

Dieser besondere Samstagmorgen holte mich schon sehr früh aus dem Bett. Mit leichten Füßen, um niemanden aufzuwecken stieg ich aus dem Bett und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Eigentlich stand ich gerne sehr früh auf. Der Tag ist frisch und man kann damit machen, was man will. Und zu wissen, dass man noch einen Sonntag danach hatte, machte es noch besser.

Der Samstagmorgen war deshalb so besonders, weil ich heute mit Levi ins Kino gehen würde, und das war überraschend vitalisierend für mich. Die Hausaufgaben hatte ich schon erledigt (Armin hatte mich gut trainiert) und das Lernen ließ ich ausnahmsweise mal aus.

Nachdem ich aus dem Bad kam schaute ich auf mein Handy, nur um eine aufgeregte Nachricht von Armin zu lesen, dass er mir etwas Cooles mitzuteilen hatte. Ich bemerkte erst dann, dass er die Nachricht um drei Uhr nachts geschrieben hatte und so wie ich Armin kannte, würde er noch auf sein. Deshalb drückte ich auf 'Anrufen'.

Es klingelte nur kurz, da wurde auch schon geantwortet.

„Eren! Na endlich! Du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade entdeckt habe. Ich hab ja, wie du weißt, neue Petrischalen zu Weihnachten bekommen. Vor kurzem habe ich auf dem Nährmedium Bakterien gezüchtet, die ich von verschiedenen Tieren habe. Nach mehreren Versuchen mit Resistenzen si-"

„Armin?"

Er hielt kurz in seiner Erklärung inne. Ich lächelte, das war Armin. Diese Begeisterung für Biologie hatte er auf mich übertragen, aber wenn er so schnell sprach konnte ich ihn gar nicht verstehen.

„Ja?"

„Etwas langsamer."

„Ok. Also diese Bakterien waren eigentlich dazu da zu schauen welche Tiere welche Bakterien mit welchen Resistenzen herumtragen, um natürliche Tiermedizin zu erforschen. Das hat auch ne Weile gut funktioniert, aber nachdem ich keine Ergebnisse erzielt habe, hab ich die Bakterien dann einfach in ET6 reingetan. Das war das mit dem Haarblatt-Lebermoos. Und jetzt rate mal, was passiert ist."

ET war Armins Abkürzung für Ewiges Terrarium. Er besaß vierzehn davon und hatte in jedes drei verschiedene Moosarten reingepflanzt. Er führte akribisch Buch und beobachtete die Pflanzen aufmerksam.

„Keine Ahnung."

Man konnte ein aufgeregtes Schnauben hören.

„Es haben sich Bakterienkolonien gebildet! Aber nur auf dem Haarblatt-Lebermoos! Was meinst du, was die anderen Pflanzenzellen für Stoffe produzieren, oder, was dieses Moos produziert! Ich kann es kaum erwarten das herauszufinden. Auf jeden Fall hab ich diese Mooszellen unter dem Mikroskop angeschaut und habe nichts Ungewöhnliches gefunden. Und jetzt muss ich schauen, ob ich eine andere Bakterienart finde, die ich genetisch so manipulieren kann, dass sie sich wie das Moos verhält und diese Stoffe herstellt, damit ich herausfinden kann, was diese Bakterien anzieht. Und- und- Ich bin so aufgeregt!"

Jetzt hielt er kurz inne.

„Eren?", fragte er dann verschwörerisch und in mir breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus.

„Ja?", war meine unsichere Gegenfrage.

„Denkst du auch das, was ich denke?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Genmanipulation ist illegal."

Als ich das sagte machte ich den Tonfall nach, den ich von Levi gelernt hatte. Emotionslos und gelangweilt. Das Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung verriet mir, dass Armin wusste, dass ich es nicht so ernst meinte, wie mein Tonfall es vermuten ließ.

„Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal." 

Nach dem Gespräch mit Armin war es halb sieben und ich überlegte, was ich machen sollte, bevor ich mit Levi ins Kino gehen würde. Das Wetter draußen war genau wie gestern: Scheiße. Mit gedankenverlorenem Blick starrte ich kurz aus dem Fenster. Rausgehen oder nicht rausgehen? Nach drei Sekunden war es entschieden. Mein Körper, oder Hirn, hatte sich für die kältere Variante entschieden. Jetzt wo ich frei hatte und nicht in der Schule sitzen musste, wollte ich diese Sitzorgie nicht auch noch zuhause weiterführen.

Während ich die Treppe runterging und mir meine Jacke anzog kam mir kein einziges Mal der Gedanke, mein Vater könnte zuhause sein. Und obwohl ich vorher auf noch Schlafende Rücksicht genommen hatte, so dämpfte meine energetische Vorfreude diese Gefühle und ließ mich lauter sein, als mir das lieb gewesen wäre.

Die Tür war geöffnet und die kalte Luft strömte ohne Hindernisse in das warme Haus. Kurz zitterte ich, aber wenn ich erstmal in Bewegung sein würde, würde das schon wieder weggehen.

Meine Lungen saugten sich voll mit der kühlen und klaren Luft und stießen sie dann war wieder aus, wobei sich eine kleine Wolke vor meinem Gesicht bildete, die vom Winde verweht wurde.

Und schon waren meine Muskeln in Bewegung. Meine Oberschenkel spannten sich, meine Arme verstärkten die weiten Schritte. Ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich ewig so rennen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass das so nicht funktionierte, aber erstmal auspowern.

Mein Atem ging schwer, als ich am Park ankam, aber ich machte nicht Halt, sondern trieb meinen Körper dazu an weiter zu rennen, durch den Park, nach rechts, über einen Zebrastreifen, der auf dieser unbenutzten Straße völlig überflüssig war.

Schon am Ende der Straße fingen die Felder an, die zu dieser Jahreszeit nur mit einem schwachen grün bedeckt war. Nass, matschig und unglaublich leer und weit. Am anderen Ende des Feldes war das nächste und das nächste, dann vereinzelte Häuser, Gestrüpp, Straße, Felder und wieder jede Menge Gestrüpp.

Die Straße, auf der ich mich befand hatte keinen Bürgersteig und auch ansonsten nichts, nur die Straße, geradeaus und lang, und lang, und lang, und lang. Sie schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Dann kam eine Kreuzung. Auch daran rannte ich vorbei. Langsam brannten meine Lungen und meine Beine schmerzten, aber ich hatte eine gute Ausdauer und einen eisernen Willen, was meine Grenzen anging.

Ab der Kreuzung befand ich mich auf einem Feldweg, der in einen Wald führte. Keuchend blieb ich vor der Grenze stehen, wo die einheitlichen Tannen der Forstwirtschaft über mich hinweg ragten und das Innere des Waldes mit Schatten schützten. Der Wind hatte sich ein wenig gelegt und alles war totenstill. Das Rauschen der Äste war nur minimal zu hören, die Baumfront ließ kein Geräusch des Waldinneren nach außen dringen. So wirkte es zumindest. Natürlich war das Mist, zwischen den Stämmen befanden sich schließlich Lücken. Und doch war es ein wenig unheimlich, wie der Wald zu schweigen schien.

Ich legte meinen verschwitzten Kopf in den Nacken und schaute mir die feine Linie zwischen dem grauen Himmel und den Baumwipfeln an. Die Wolken zogen friedlich am Himmel entlang und es sah fast so aus, als würden die Bäume mir entgegenfallen. Ich konnte meinen Blick kaum abwenden so schön sah es aus. Aber mein Luftmangel zwang meinen Kopf wieder nach unten und meine Augen ruhten wieder auf der Stelle, wo der Weg im Wald verschwand. Es war da drinnen keineswegs schwarz, aber doch sehr schattig.

Auf geht's, dachte ich mir und atmete noch einmal tief durch, wie um Kraft für die bevorstehende Waldexpedition zu sammeln.

Es war überaus beruhigend durch diesen Wald zu gehen. Der Feldweg, der durch die harten Räder der übergroßen Maschinen in den Boden gefahren worden war, hörte abrupt auf und jetzt lief ich über weichen, moosbedeckten Waldboden. Durch die Baumkronen brach hier und da ein Sonnenstrahl und beleuchtete die Staubpartikel, die durch die Luft wirbelten. Dann wurde die Sonne wieder von einer Wolke bedeckt und der Zauber war gebrochen. Angemessen der Jahreszeit war der Wald leer und still, eine wahrlich unfreundliche Umgebung.

Versuchsweise zischte ich, um Krähen zu rufen, die potenziell in der Nähe waren. Niemals hätte ich mit dem riesigen Schwarm gerechnet, der sich ein paar Sekunden später auf den umliegenden Nadelbäumen niederließ. Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt eine Krähe da ist, da es in Wäldern auf dem Land nicht ungewöhnlich ist einen Raubvogel zu sehen. Und auch wenn sie dem Schwarm als Ganzem nicht viel anhaben können, so verstehen sich die beiden Vogelarten nicht sonderlich.

„Krähenjunge."

Also kannten sie mich. Der Austausch unter den verschiedenen Krähenschwärmen überraschte doch immer wieder aufs Neue.

Ich starrte ohne zu blinzeln zurück, diese Basis des Vertrauens bestand einfach noch nicht bei einer Krähe, die ich erst vor wenigen Sekunden getroffen hatte.

„Ja."

„Du hast gerufen?"

Ich hob das Kinn ein wenig und den gesamten Kopf nach rechts und sagte: „Ich würde mich für heute gerne dem Schwarm anschließen."

Der eigentliche Wortlaut war ungefähr: Ich zu Schwarm, kurze Zeit.

Da Krähen nicht das beste Zeitgefühl haben, war dieser Satz ziemlich akkurat. Armin hatte mit mir und Mikasa die Krähensprache erforscht und am Ende nur gesagt: „Es gibt einen Stamm irgendwo in Afrika, der nur mit zehn Worten auskommt." Das war natürlich nicht das einzige Ergebnis. Mir war erst gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sich die eigentliche Krähensprache zusammensetzte, aber als Armin das analysierte, kamen wir auf interessante Ergebnisse. Die Krähen hatten eine sich schnell entwickelnde Sprache, und jeder Schwarm seinen eigenen Dialekt. Das rührte daher, dass Rabenvögel einen komplexeren Stimmapparat haben als andere Vögel und unter anderem auch Worte von Menschen nachahmen können. So nehmen sie statt dem Wort Auto einfach das Geräusch eines Autos her und geben es Generation für Generation weiter. Dadurch entstehen auch die verschiedenen Dialekte. Die natürlichen Laute der Krähen waren nur rund zweihundert Wörter, die immer und überall dasselbe bedeuteten, der Rest war vom Schwarm abhängig. So wurden die Präpositionen, soweit vorhanden, mit den 'Naturlauten' besetzt und Gegenstände mit neuen Lauten, um eine Vielfalt an Wörtern zu erlangen. Viele Wörter wurden auch aus zwei oder drei Grundrufen zusammengesetzt, vermischt und neu gebildet. Eine große Rolle, wie bei allen Tieren, spielt auch die Körpersprache. Zum Beispiel wenn man eine Frage stellt ist ein schräger Kopf erforderlich, sonst ist es ein Aussagesatz. Armin hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitten so groß war seine Aufregung, dann hatte er eine Theorie aufgestellt, warum ich Krähen verstehen und mit ihnen sprechen konnte. Nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen hatte Mikasa uns erzählt, dass sie nicht die einzigen Arten mit einer Sprache seien. An dieses Niveau der Menschensprache kamen nur wenige Arten heran. Die nächsten in der Reihenfolge waren die Delfine, dann kamen Schweine, Schimpansen, Wale, Ratten und so weiter. Wir hatten daraufhin eine Skala erstellt, welche die Sprachfähigkeit einer Art zeigte. Nachdem wir nur mit Krähen kommunizieren konnten mussten wir unsere Forschungen vorerst einstellen. Aber eins hatte ich gelernt: So leise die Welt auch scheinen mag, alles kommuniziert miteinander und jedes Lebewesen hat eine Art Sprache, wir können sie nur nicht verstehen.

Meine Gedanken kamen zurück zu dem Wald, in dem ich mich gerade befand und sahen die Krähe immer noch da hocken, ihre schwarzen Augen mich fixierend.

Die Alphakrähe blinzelte bestätigend. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte ein Schwarm schwarzer Vögel viel zu tun. Ich hatte schon in meiner frühen Kindheit die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Krähen sehr viel Freizeit hatten, mehr als man es Tieren aus der Wildnis zugetraut hätte. Durch die Urbanisierung kamen sie jedoch an genug Essen, dass sie sich nicht jede Sekunde ihres Lebens sorgen mussten. Gemischt mit dem fehlenden Mitgefühl für andere Tiere entstanden Zeitvertreibe wie Entenärgern oder Haustieren nachjagen.

Von Krähen aufgezogen hieß, dass auch mir zu Anfang das moralische Verständnis eines Menschen fehlte, was schnell von Armin geändert worden war. Seitdem partizipierte ich nicht mehr in solchen Aktivitäten, konnte es mir aber auch nicht nehmen lassen zuzuschauen. Boshaftigkeit macht halt einfach Spaß.

Und so verbrachte ich ein paar nette Stunden mit den Krähen im Wald. Wir prügelten uns ein bisschen und ich kletterte nach Herzenslust. Es war ein durchaus nostalgischer Tag, der aber irgendwann dem Ende zuging.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass ich schnell zurück musste, um noch duschen zu können, bevor ich mich mit Levi traf. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich wie ein Waldschrat vor ihn treten, der noch nie in seinem Leben das Wörtchen Seife gehört hatte.

Obwohl es erst vier war, konnte man sehen, dass sich die Sonne schon aufs Untergehen vorbereitete. Die Schatten wurden länger und die Strahlen der Sonne konnten nicht mehr die Kälte des Windes kompensieren. Die frostbedeckten Felder boten in dem leicht orangefarbenen Licht einen wunderschönen Anblick und strahlten eine naturgegebene Ruhe aus. Trotz aller Versuche der Natur mich mit diesem Anblick festzuhalten, trieb mich die Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen mit Levi an. Als ich so durch die Weiten der Natur ging verstand ich, was Armin mit Vorfreude gemeint hatte. Es war das Wissen, dass die Sucht nach der Präsenz des Anderen in naher Zukunft befriedigt werden würde. So wie jetzt. Und es war mir nicht peinlich es mir einzugestehen.

Mit einem glücklichen Summen schloss ich die Haustür auf und machte mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Der einzige Dämpfer meiner Freude war das Bewusstsein, dass jemand anderes in diesem Haus war, der nicht so glücklich war und jede Sekunde auf Ärger aus war. Das hielt mich aber nicht davon ab mich auf das bevorstehende Treffen zu freuen.

Schon bald stand ich wie geleckt draußen vor der Tür. Die Sonne war schon fast gänzlich weg, trotz der frühen Stunde. Diesmal hielt ich nicht inne, bevor ich losging, sondern hastete fast schon ungeduldig zu dem ausgemachten Treffpunkt. Mein Kopf war leer und entspannt, trotz der äußerlichen Ruhelosigkeit.

Mit langen Schritten überwand ich die Strecke zur Bushaltestelle und stand genau zwei Minuten vor der ausgemachten Zeit dort. Levi war zwar noch nicht da, aber dieses aufgedrehte Gefühl machte sich trotzdem schon in mir breit. Sogar dafür hatte Armin ein Wort gehabt und hatte mir versprochen, dass es irgendwann mal im Duden landen würde: Urchampernbo: Das Glücksgefühl, wenn man kurz davor ist einen guten Freund nach langer Zeit wiederzusehen. Das albern anmutende Wort passte so gar nicht zu dem Ernst der Situation, beschrieb das Gefühl aber ansonsten ziemlich gut.

„Hi."

Ich schaute auf. Levi sah nicht anders aus als sonst und ich wusste auch nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, aber das war genug.

Ein breites Grinsen zerteilte fast mein Gesicht, und ein leichtes Lächeln auf seiner Seite verriet, dass er genauso fühlte. Seine Hände kamen aus seinen Jackentaschen hervor und er setzte sich neben mich auf die kalten Sitze. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre er ein Magnet und ich verspürte das Bedürfnis ihm näher zu rücken, als es die ungemütlichen Sitze erlaubten, aber ich nahm mich zurück und versank stattdessen in diesem anziehenden Gefühl.

Inzwischen war die Sonne ganz weg und die Bushaltestelle wurde nur noch von dem orangenen Licht einer alten Straßenlaterne beleuchtet. Die Lampe summte leicht, was man wegen des rauschenden Windes nur erahnen konnte und hin und wieder kamen Autos vorbei und verursachten eine städtische Geräuschkulisse. Auch der kommende Bus zerstörte nicht die stille Zweisamkeit.

Es wurde erst wieder geredet, als wir im Kino saßen und die Werbung versuchte uns von verführerisch aussehenden Hamburgern zu überzeugen. Der Kinosaal war angesichts der Uhrzeit und der Größe des Städtchens wie erwartet leer. Nur vereinzelt saßen hier und da ein paar Leute, es hatten sich sogar zwei Erste-Reihe-Sitzer hierher verirrt.

„Leer.", war das Wort, welches diese lange Stille unterbrach. Das grenzte an solch Banalität, dass ich schmunzeln musste.

„Überraschend.", war meine sarkastische Antwort, welche ihn wiederum zu einem Halblächeln brachte. Seine Körperhaltung verriet nichts außer absoluter Entspannung und Zufriedenheit, sein Gesicht nichts.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ununterbrochen beobachtete, aber ich bemerkte, dass er dasselbe tat, sobald ich mal nicht hinschaute. Das war wie die unausgesprochene Wahrheit bei Cluedo, wenn alle wissen wer es ist, aber es noch kaschieren wollen und so tun, wie als würden sie noch raten. Man schaut sich gegenseitig an und weiß genau, dass der andere dasselbe weiß, aber man spricht es nicht aus. Wie ein Elefant im Raum, nur ein bisschen armseliger. Ja, armselig, aber irgendwie auch amüsant.

„Du kannst übernachten.", kam plötzlich aus seiner Richtung. Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er einen solchen Vorschlag anständig einleiten sollte und ihn geschickt in ein Gespräch einbetten sollte. Gleichzeitig freute es mich, dass es ihn mir gegenüber nicht störte. Das wirkte wie so eine Art Vertrauensbeweis.

„Klar.", sagte ich prompt. Grisha würde es wohl kaum stören, falls er es überhaupt bemerken sollte und ich nahm nur zu gern jede Chance wahr dieser stillen Anspannung meines Hauses zu entgehen.

Dann fing der Film auch schon an und wir konzentrierten uns auf die beleuchtete Leinwand vor uns. Es war kein allzu spannender Film, weshalb wir lästernd aus dem Kino gingen, was ungefähr so ablief:

„Das war ja so was von klar."

„Ja, aber dieses-"

„Is mir auch schon aufgefallen, da hat sie einfach-"

„Das fand ich auch nich soo geil, aber was solls."

„Tch."

In aller Stille und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln beschlossen wir diesen Film nicht noch ein zweites Mal anzuschauen.

Als wir vor der Tür standen war es schon dunkel. Es war sogar noch ein bisschen dunkler, weil der Mond von dicken Wolken verdeckt wurde, die auf der Stelle zu stehen schienen. Außer den Leuten, die aus dem Kino drängten war es leer auf den Straßen, nur das gelegentliche Auto fuhr vorbei.

Schlendernd gingen wir zurück zur Bushaltestelle, die wie immer nur uns vor dem Wind schützen musste.

„Ich muss noch kurz nachhause mein Zeug holen.", informierte ich Levi, als wir in den Bus stiegen.

Er nickte stumm und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die frostüberzogene Straße. Ich tat es ihm nicht gleich, sondern schaute stattdessen auf sein Gesicht.

Die Idee war mir vorher nie gekommen, aber könnte es sein, dass er Armin ersetzte? Dieser Gedanke machte mir Angst, weil es mir wie betrug vorkam. Wenn ich Levi nicht gehabt hätte, wär ich sicher in den Ferien zu Armin gefahren und wir hätten viel zusammen gemacht. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil mein alter Freund so alleine war, jetzt, da ich weg war. Meine einzige Hoffnung war, dass er Freunde fand.

„Was is?"

Ich schaute zu Levi, der mich anstarrte. In seinen Augen konnte ich fast schon Besorgnis sehen, was mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Das brachte mich zum Lächeln und bestärkte mich in dem Gefühl, dass ich die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte.

„Musste nur an früher denken."

Er lächelte leicht und fragte mit leichter Ironie: „So schlimm?"

Ich lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich vermisse es ein bisschen, aber hier ist es viel besser."

Er schaute mich ungläubig an. „Besser? Inwiefern?"

Nachdenklich schaute ich zurück. „Ich hatte halt nur Armin. Versteh mich nicht falsch, er is schon toll, aber es war halt einsam. Und die Leute aus meiner Klasse warn son bisschen...", ich hielt kurz inne, „Scheiße?" Ich wusste nicht so ganz, ob ich erzählen wollte, dass mich alle für komisch hielten, das mit den Krähen konnte ich ja jetzt nicht so einfach raushauen.

Das brachte mich zu einem ganz anderen Problem. Ich hatte es nie in Betracht gezogen, dass ich Levi von der ganzen Sache erzählen würde, aber hatte er nicht ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren?

„Scheiße?", hakte er nach. Ich schaute ausweichend auf den Boden und überlegte wie viel ich ihm erzählen sollte.

„Sie fanden mich komisch.", Ehrlichkeit war wahrscheinlich am besten, „Ich hatte vor der Grundschule niemanden. Später dann Armin, aber davor niemanden. Deswegen hab ich so null social skills. Is besser geworden, aber na ja... Die fanden mich halt komisch."

Diese Erklärung klang ein wenig hilflos und das frustrierte mich unbeschreiblich. Als ich zu Levi schaute hatte er einen unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Dann nahm er plötzlich meine Hand und drückte sie.

„Ein Glück, dass du umgezogen bist."

Den Rest der Busfahrt wurde nichts mehr gesagt, doch seine Hand brannte sich schon fast in meine Haut, obwohl sie kühl war, und glatt war, und weich. Sie lenkte mich ab und mehr als je zuvor spürte ich diese anziehende Kraft und das Verlangen mich an seine Schulter zu lehnen.

Von der Bushaltestelle aus schlenderten wir langsam zu meinem Haus, wir hatten es ja nicht eilig. Unsere Hände hatten sich beim Austeigen getrennt und hingen jetzt kalt neben unseren Körpern. Meine zuckte hin und wieder, wie als wollte sie die paar Zentimeter zwischen uns überwinden und nach seiner greifen. Aber das traute ich mich nicht.

Vor meiner Haustür zögerte ich einen kleinen Moment und drehte mich dann zu Levi um, der hinter mir stand.

„Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Dann verschwand ich in dem Spalt, der sich geöffnet hatte und den ich hinter mir wieder schloss. Schon als ich aus dem Vorraum ging und dieTreppe hochschleichen wollte konnte ich meine Eltern hören. Nur die Lampe über dem Esstisch war an und beleuchtete so wie ein Scheinwerfer die wutverzerrten Gesichter meiner Eltern. Ich blieb im Schatten beim Fuß der Treppe und hielt inne.

„Was soll das heißen! Jetzt bin ich plötzlich schuld?! Sag mal geht's noch!"

Auf dieses Geschrei meiner Mutter antwortete sofort das noch lautere Geschrei meines Vaters.

„Natürlich! Natürlich bist du schuld! Wer schläft denn hinter dem Rücken des Ehepartners mit dem eigenen Firmenchef! ICH SICHER NICHT!"

Ab da schon wurde es mir zu viel und ich schlich mich in mein Zimmer, nicht ohne noch zu hören: „SAGST DU, DASS ICH EINE HURE BIN ODERWAS?!!" und das definitive „JA!!" von Grisha.

Geschockt setzte ich mich erstmal auf mein Bett und zog die Knie zu meinem Oberkörper. Verflogen war alle Freude des heutigen Tages und eine Traurigkeit breitete sich aus, die aber immer noch besser war, als diese verdammte Leere. Ich hasste es, wenn meine Eltern sich stritten. Das passierte so gut wie nie, weil nie jemand da war, aber wenn sie sich mal trafen, dann kam es einem Vulkanausbruch gleich.

Früher als Kind hatte ich mich immer in meinem Zimmer unter der Decke verkrochen und mir die Ohren zugehalten. Doch die gedämpften Stimmen waren noch an mein Ohr gelangt und hatten mich mit der Angst erfüllt, meine Eltern könnten sich scheiden lassen. Aber diese Furcht hatte über die Jahre abgenommen. Aus dem kindlichen Verlangen nach Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung war kalte Gleichgültigkeit geworden. Die Trauer blieb. Die Trauer, dass zwei Menschen sich nur so unglaublich hassen konnten, nachdem sie geheiratet hatten und einen Sohn bekommen hatten. Die Trauer, dass ich nicht genug für sie war. Weder genug, um sie zusammen zu halten, noch genug, um sie dazu zubringen mich wenigstens einmal pro Tag auch nur anzuschauen.

Und immer, wenn sie stritten wurde ich mir dessen bewusst.

Wie vom Teufel gepackt sprang ich auf und schmiss alles, was ich für wichtig befand in meinen Rucksack. Kleider und Waschzeug. Mein Handy, meinen Zeichenblock und meine Stifte. Dann schlich ich mich wieder die Treppe runter und aus der Tür raus, die Erinnerungen hinter mir lassend.

Das geschriene „FICK DICH!" hallte in meinen Ohren nach, als ich benommen in das besorgte Gesicht Levis schaute. Seine Hände hingen hilflos an seinen Seiten runter, wie als wussten sie nicht, was sie tun sollten. Obwohl jeder andere es für Gleichgültigkeit oder Langeweile gedeutet hätte, wusste ich, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

Er kam langsam auf mich zu und hob die Hand zu meinem Gesicht. Kurz zögerte er, dann strich er mir vorsichtig die Tränen von der Wange und ließ dann seine Hand wieder fallen. Wütend rieb ich mir die Augen. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ich weinte, aber jetzt war es mir unangenehm. Levi gab kein Kommentar ab, er musste es von draußen gehört haben, und sagte: „Komm."

Je weiter wir uns von meinem Haus entfernten, desto mehr beruhigte ich mich. Die Tränen, die still und unaufhaltsam über meine Backen getropft waren, hatten aufgehört und nur noch meine roten Augen zeigten, dass ich geweint hatte. Mit der Zeit war auch die Rötung weg. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um das, was meine Eltern sich an denKopf geworfen hatten. So viel Hass.

„Wir sind da."

Überrascht schaute ich auf. Der vertraute Anblick von Levis Haustür erwartete mich und plötzlich war ich fähig alles, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war, in den hinteren Teil meines Bewusstseins zu schieben.

Ein Schwall warmer Luft, der durch die von Levi geöffnete Tür drang hieß mich willkommen und ich konnte wieder lächeln, als ich eintrat.

 


End file.
